Where Are You?
by AlyLuvsYou
Summary: Rose was dead. We all moved on in life without her, despite how hard it was. I knew I was never going to see her again... I found this little girl wondering around Russia while visiting my family. She told me she was lost just like her Mommy, because this girls Daddy doesn't know her Mommy is still alive. Full Sum Inside. Sequel to "What Now?" Next Sequel: "Where Does It End?"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rose was dead. There was no getting around it. We all moved on in life without her, despite how hard and torturous it was. Everyone around me were starting families, and I felt like I was being felt behind, but I didn't care much. They came first. I knew I was never going to see Rose again – she was dead. There was one rather unexpected experience that happened to me while in Russia. One early morning, I found this little girl wondering around Russia while visiting my family. She was too young to be wondering on her own, so I asked her where her Mommy was. She told me she was lost just like her Mommy, because this girls Daddy doesn't know her Mommy is still alive.**

**Ha! How's that for a summary?! I thought I nailed it. It got my heart racing when I read it back to myself out loud, lol.**

**Because there were mixed feeling about the last chapter of 'What Now?', I decided I was going to post an epilogue anyway. One or two people wanted an alternate ending, while the rest of you wanted to see what happened next. So, I thought, "What the hell?" and finished it off with a somewhat happier ending.**

**Anyway, I got a review from **_**Mistbreeze**_** asking if Rose was immortal like the other Strigoi: **

**No, she is not. Mainly because of this chapter. I had thought of this chapter idea before anything else, so everything was revolving around this one. So…yeah. She will eventually die of old age, just like Lissa and Dimitri. :)**

**Anyway, this is what you guys wanted, that happy ending. I think – maybe-ish – that there will only be one chapter to this story. I think I can sum up everything in this one chapter if I had to.**

**So, here it! The first chapter to 'Where Are You?':**

**Dimitri's POV**

After that day in the hospital, my relationship and protect-Guardian nature over Lissa grew at an alarming rate. She was the only one that truly understood my pain after Rose died. She was the only person that knew what to say to calm me down, because she was feeling the same thing.

It took almost a month, but I was back on my feet and training again once my wounds – both physical and mental – healed. Lissa tried to heal me as much as she could but I didn't know how much harm spirit would do to the baby, so we all cautioned her to restrain from using her magic too much. As soon as I got the 'okay' from the Doctor and Alberta, I was reassigned as Lissa's main guard. Eddie had taken over that role while I was regaining my strength. There were no casualties of any kind, and I was proud of him for it. I showed my gratitude by recommending he be Mia's Guardian, seeing as though she was a Moroi and Lissa's head advisor, and would most likely need a personal guard from time to time. Not to mention that the two of them had a sort of relationship of their own sparking. Normally I wouldn't promote that kind of relationship – a Moroi and her Guardian becoming an 'item' – but I knew Rose would have approved and over powered my judgment, so I let this one slide.

Mason had taken a hard hit from Court about attacking a fellow Guardian, not to mention risking the life of everyone that remained by stalling their escape. Despite the anger I had for him, I defended Mason at his trial. No one deserved to be banished from our society in such a way, and I knew in my heart that he was only trying to do what he thought was right – even if that meant him trying to kill Rose.

Alberta was devastated when she heard the news. She claimed that she was just as helpless as Lissa to save Rose, and I believe her. She put duty over emotion, which was exactly what she was supposed to do, so there's no way I could put any kind of blame on her. Because of her age, she retired as head Guardian at the Academy. In her place, Stan was promoted and took over school security. He may not be much younger than Alberta, but we knew there was no way he would pass up such an offer.

The only thing about Abe and Janine's coping is… Well, I don't think they will ever cope with their daughter's death. They had such a hard time at her funeral, I knew there was no way I was going to bother them about it until they were ready. When Abe first heard about it, he came straight to me. The bad part about that is I was still recovering in the hospital. It took Lissa's Guardian's to keep him away from me until I fully recovered. Once that time came around, he came to me in a more mature manner. He didn't blame me for what happened, but he did ask me why I couldn't protect her like I had promised I would. The only thing I could think to tell him was "Because my love for you daughter may have brought us together, but it also tore us apart. You don't have to blame me, because I already blame myself, and I know I will never be forgiven, even in death. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused by letting your daughter slip right through my fingers; I can only hope that you may understand that it was never my intention." That was the first time I saw the legendary _Zmey_ cry.

Janine handles Rose's death in the same manner. She avoided me at every turn, she wouldn't look at or talk to me if she had no choice but to be in the same room. It was clear that she blamed me, and I could understand why. Eventually, I learned to ignore her tolerance of me and blocked her out. However, one afternoon, she was walking with Abe, the two of them talking and coming right toward me. I expected her to ignore my existence. But instead she spoke to me in the first time in three months. I never got anything more than a few simple words or directions from her, but I knew she was slowly showing forgiveness.

Forgiveness that I didn't deserve.

Tatiana, the now former Queen, played her role in supporting Lissa as much as she could. She went through Lissa and Christian's coronation without a hitch, giving them their titles as "Queen" and "Lord" Dagomir-Ozera. At that time, Lissa was only a month along in the pregnancy. Two months after the coronation, Tatiana Ivashkov passed away due to her cancer. She was given a royal burial and funeral; Lissa gave a very moving speech, and because of her hormonal state, she cried a lot during it.

Adrian was just as broken about Rose's death as I was. He was in love with her too – anyone could see it – but he had a special someone help him move past all of that. Sydney Sage was released and pleaded not guilty by her people of 'aiding the Vampire race in moving and relocating a potential criminal', with the help of Abe's alibi he gave her, of course. She and Adrian are now closer than ever. They had met once before we put the plan to break Rose out of jail into action, and they were both skeptical of each other, but when Adrian saw Sydney crying at Rose's funeral and memorial, he was the first one to hold her while she cried. The second was me, because Adrian had to make a speech. (Christian had made a comment that I was getting all of the ladies, which only made Lissa cry harder, threatening to break his nose if he kept talking. Needless to say he stayed quiet throughout the remainder of the funeral.)

Sydney now lived amongst the people she thought she hated and should fear, making her one of the bravest woman I know. There are people who would see their relationship as "unjust", or even "disgusting", but of course they could care less. They aren't afraid to show that traditions and routins can be changed, especially when it comes to the love they share.

Adrian took over as head of the Ivashkov family, seeing as though his parents refused to live at Court since Lissa took the thrown and thereby dropped their titles, and Sydney supports him in every way. It isn't unheard of that a human and a Moroi were to get together and fall in love, but it was definitely a first for a Royal to do so, which also pushed Adrian's parents to leave court.

As for Lissa and Christian, they both fought tooth and nail for support over abolishing any and all conditions of the age law that was nearly set in place. Because Rose died at a young age, which was what pushed Court to stop the motion, she was mentioned in the archives that told of our race's history. The Moroi couple made an amazing team and proved to the Vampire world that two teenagers could stop their race from plummeting into extinction, which also earned them a spot in the archives.

Lissa had her baby on September 2nd, 2012. The pregnancy and birthing process was normal and went smoothly. Though Lissa's threats of killing him shook him up a little bit, Christian was a proud father, and he was the first to hold the baby girl when she was born. I remember the conversation about the baby's name:

_The doctor stepped out and said the happy couple wanted to see me. I nodded in thanks and walked in, closing the door behind me. Lissa was holding the baby sitting up in bed, Christian propped up behind her, supporting her upper body. _

_The new mother looked tired, but she couldn't shake that smile on her face. "She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen."_

_Christian, sitting on her bed behind her, watching the baby from over Lissa's shoulder. "She is. We just need a name for her."_

_I cleared my throat, thinking they hadn't noticed that I was there, much like a Guardian should be: invisible. Christian and Lissa both looked up. _

_Christian's face fell into mock annoyance. "Do you mind? We are having a moment here."_

_I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't normally, but he was the one that called me in here after all. _

_Lissa ignored him and motioned for me to come closer. "Dimitri, isn't she amazing?"_

_I looked down at the child before me and felt a wide smile slide easily on my lips. "She is." The baby girl was wrapped in a soft, plushy pink blanket. Her eyes were closed as she cooed quietly in her sleep. She had her father's hair and her mother's perfect nose and facial features. _

"_We do need to decide on a name," Christian reminded her. _

_Lissa nodded. Then she looked up at me. "Since you are her God-father, why don't you help us choose?"_

_I looked down at her – well, the both of them – in shock as they smiled back at me. "Um…what?" was my brilliant response. This was sudden, and I thought for sure they would name Adrian and Mia the God-parents, considering they were the closets friends they had._

_My expression made Lissa laughed softly. _

_Christian nodded happily. "Yep. We were going to make Adrian her Godfather, but his continuous drinking habits didn't quite fall through."_

_I smirked, resisting the urge to laugh. Well, that answered that question. Adrian has been working on his drinking habits, as well as his flirting and smoking ones, so I wasn't going to laugh at his expense. _

"_And since I want Rose to be her…_deceased_ Godmother, it's only fitting that you are the Godfather." Lissa said the words' deceased' like it was a foreign word to her. _

_Sensing an awkward silence that I know he hates, Christian spoke up. "So, I wanted to incorporate her brother's name," Christian explained, "but she said it was a little typical."_

_She shrugged lightly. "I think it is, not that I don't like the name you picked out."_

_I looked from her to him. "What name did you pick?"_

"_I chose Andréa," he told me, proud that he thought of it all on his own._

"_And I wanted to incorporate Rose's name." To that, none of us had a comment to. She continued anyway: "I wanted Maria; taking the last half of Rose's name, and it was close to a name I've always liked: Matilda."_

_I nodded, understanding her reasoning. We sat in silence for a while, mulling over what name we wanted. Lissa asked me if I wanted to hold her; of course I was hesitant but she knew I was good with kids, seeing as though I told her about my three sisters and two nieces and a nephew. _

_I took the small bundle and immediately found myself lost in her warmth. She stirred and looked up at me with her jade-green eyes. I couldn't help but smile. _I guess what means she's have her father's quick wit,_ I thought. _God help us all.

_I looked over at the not yet married couple and smiled – they were both fast asleep in seconds. I guess Lissa's labor put quite a strain on both of them. As I held the baby in my arms, I decided what name I liked. Seeing as though they both picked perfect too perfect names, there was no way I could choose between the two._

_I looked down at the tiny bundle looked back at me. I smiled my special smile that was now reserved for only her. Rocking slowly back and forth like I did for Paul when he was a baby, I spoke softly to her. "Hello there, baby girl. Your name shall be Maria Andréa Dragomir-Ozera."_

From that day forward I had one more responsibility, and boy did she turn out to just like her father. Now it's almost three years later and Andie's birthday is coming up soon. She may not have specialized in an ability yet, but she was showed signed of her father' snarky attitude. She has been growing and learning non-stop, and I'm amazed at how she's getting along with all of the other kids her age. Granted there are only two of them – Mia and Eddie's boy, Oliver, and Adrian and Sydney's new baby girl, Alekz – but she has friends and that's really all that matters.

Lissa has been busy over the years, but never struggled in showing her daughter how much she loved her. I have also learned recently that she is pregnant again. It was great news, but that same day she suggested – or more demanded – that I take a vacation. I argued that it would be more dangerous for her now that she is expecting again, but she wouldn't have it. So, as I stood at the airstrip, ready to board my plane, I couldn't help but worry about the family I was leaving here under Janine's protection. Not that I didn't trust Janine, but I was still worried.

Seeing as though Lissa forced me to take a vacation, I thought I would go see my family in Baia. It was a long flight, and the time change had really messed up my sleep schedule, but I was still eager to see my family.

I was just getting out of the truck and grabbed my bag when I heard the front door to my childhood home open. I turned and saw someone step out, adjusted their coat. She wasn't much taller than Rose used to be, but her hair was just as dark as mine. And the accent in her voice match the intensity as mine as well.

"Yes, Mom, I will pick up some juice on the way home. Relax." It took me a minute to realize who it was – I hadn't seen my family in years.

"Viktoria?" I called, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

She jumped, crouching in a defensive position. That was a bit of a shock to me, but I let it pass for now.

When she realized it was me, she straightened up and blinked a few times, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was I gone from home that long?

"Dimka?" she asked, obviously trying to be sure it was me after all.

I smiled. "Does my sister seriously not recognize her older brother?"

Her eyes lit up and she literally screamed and charged at me, barreling into my chest. I hadn't in many Strigoi attacks over the last couple years, but that tackle might as well have been a Strigoi attack all in itself. My breath left me in an audible 'oof' as she pushed me back into the door of the truck I just got out of.

"Dimitri! I can't believe you're here! You haven't sent any letters lately and we were starting to get worried…" She eventually tried off, running out of breath.

I laughed, amused that my sister my never change.

"I missed you too, Viktoria."

Another figure appeared in the doorway. She was holding a dish towel in her hand, drying her hands with it. "Viktoria? What happened? Why did you…?" She trailed off too once she saw who it was hugging her youngest.

"Дмитрий?" she asked, my name in Russian rolling off of her tongue beautifully. It was been so long since I've heard fluent Russian.

Viktoria stepped out of our hug, motioning to me like I was some prize at the fair. "Look who came to visit, Mum?"

My mother and I started into each other's eyes for the longest time, trying to remember every detail of each other's presence. Then without much warning, she dropped the towel she had in her hand and ran over the cold ground, closing the distance between us rather quickly for a woman her age. She threw her arms around my back, not able to reach my neck at my height.

"Oh, Dimitri! We have missed you so much!" She pulled away and immediately smacked me on the arm – because she couldn't quite reach the back of my head. "You were gone too long this time, мой сын! You need to take more vacations, even if it isn't to come see your abandoned family." She wiped a tear from her cheek. Despite her rant about me vacationing more, I know she missed me. And I know she's only trying to take care of me, even when I'm away from home.

I smiled sheepishly as I followed her inside. "You know I would never abandon you, мать."

Viktoria followed us to the door, but stopped when she reached the steps. "I'm going now, Mum. I'll bring your juice back for grandma." She left then, closing the door behind her.

As I walked through the kitchen following my mother, I asked, "Where is she going?"

My mother bustled about the kitchen, almost as if I had been in the house the whole time. "She has Guardian training tonight. She should be back in a few hours. I'm sure she's eager to catch up."

I raised a brow. "Viktoria is training to be a Guardian?"

My mom placed a clean cup in the cabinet. A wide smile spread across her lips, pride sparkling in her eyes. "Yes. She is the first Belikova woman to have her hand at becoming a Guardian. We are all so proud of her."

"Mum? Who are you talking to?"

I turned around just in time to see Karolina walked into the small kitchen holding my newest niece, Zoya on her hip. At first she was skeptical about the new person in the room – pretty much like Viktoria was. Then she snapped out of it. "Dimka?"

I smiled. "Is that you, Karolina? You look so…"

She flashed a warning look. "Choose your words wisely, dear brother."

I laughed, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug. Zoya was crammed somewhat in the middle, and she let us know that she was uncomfortable. I pulled back and smiled down at her. "You look beautiful, barely different since I last saw you."

She smiled this time, lightly punching me in the arm. "Your manners – and the ability to cover your ass – haven't changed."

I laughed again. "I missed you, too, Каролина."

"Mum! Your amazing grandson decided it was a good idea to smash his electronic car into my foot."

"Did not!"

"And he laughed!"

I laughed. It was just like Sonya – she was practically still a kid just like Paul, my only nephew. I wasn't surprised that my laugh triggered the other two to come into the room, wondering where the male voice came from. The two of them, as well as my grandmother, Yeva, appeared in the doorway.

As soon as they entered, Paul's face lit up. "Uncle Dimka!" He ran at me at full speed, barreled toward my hips, seeing as though he has grown and no longer comes to me knees. The only problem with that was that he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping and tripped, and managing to nail me right where a man shouldn't be punched.

I immediately groaned and doubled over, falling to one knee.

I heard Sonya laugh hysterically. "How's that for a greeting, Dimitri?"

My mom hauled Paul to his feet, checking him over. "Paul, honey, are you okay?"

He was rubbing his elbow where he had fallen, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Uncle Dimka…" he said sheepishly, that sad glint in his eye.

I took a couple of deep breaths and looked over at Paul, trying to hide my pained expression. "It's…okay, buddy. I know you didn't mean it."

A smile lit his face and he hugged me. I managed to wrap an arm around him, hugging him back.

Karolina rolled her eyes at her younger sister, who was still laughing at the expense of my pain. "Come on, Paul. Let's get you and your sister ready for bed." Paul obeys and smiled at me one last time before following his mother and sister up the stairs.

Sonya wasn't the most affectionate person in the family, but she was kind enough to lend me a hand, pulling me to my feet. She actually smiled. "Nice to see you, big brother. We've missed you around here." She turned to leave and that's when I noticed a small, barely noticeable baby bump. "I'm going to join my daughter in bed. "Good night, Mum, Dimitri."

Mum nodded and smiled. "Sleep well, Sonya."

I nodded to her as she retreated, making a mental note to ask about the bump later.

I stayed with my family for a few days, before finally I got the chance to go for a run. I had been neglecting my exercise routine in order to spend as much time with my family as possible, so I was eager to get at least some running in.

It was pretty early in the morning – I think around 4:15 in the morning – so everyone was still sound asleep. Except Mom, who I knew was in the kitchen, cleaning and making breakfast like she always did. Even after my dad was out of the picture she still managed to get up and care for everyone here, not caring that she did most of the work. In fact I think she enjoyed all that she did, especially if it was for her family.

I tried tip-toeing by her, but I should have known it was no use.

She didn't even have to turn around to know I was there. "Where are you going so early in the morning, Dimitri? Didn't I teach you manners?" She shook her head in dismay.

I sighed, approaching her and kissing the top of her head. Her hair was greying, but it was still soft and smooth. "I apologize. I'm going for a run, мама. I will be back soon."

She nodded, approving of both my apology and that I was making up for my manners, or rather 'lack-there-of'.

I decided that I was going to run into town for a few hours, and then be back in time to maybe do some training with Viktoria, seeing as though she seemed to want to follow in her brother's footsteps. It was only a couple miles away, but I jogged a steady pace into town. I figured I could see how the town I grew up in has changed while I was gone those three years.

Once in town – it took a half hour to run there – I watched a large group of teenagers who looked like they could cause some trouble walk by, snickering. I ignored them and continued. I slowed down by the market to buy a bottle of water. Once my purchase was made, I walked back out, chugging half of it right there. My breathing started to calm, but my heart rate was still racing from my run. I looked around and didn't see a whole lot. The small town itself was still asleep – no lights, not a lot of people. It was a normal, calm morning in Baia.

Until I noticed a small tug on my black sweat pants.

I looked down and saw – to my surprise – a little girl, a small chunk of my sweat pants clumped up in her little fist. She looked sad and scared, like she had just seen a ghost. She was wearing a nice warm jacket and a pair of jeans. Her hair was a dark, dark brown that almost looked black, and a beautiful pair of brown eyes.

Why did those eyes look so familiar?

I bent down in front of her, bringing me just at her eye level. She couldn't be more than a three- or four-years-old, and she looked scared out of her mind.

"Hello, there. Are you lost, sweetie?" I asked softly, holding her shoulders protectively and gently in my hands.

She nodded sheepishly. "I…I can't find m-my mommy…"

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure we can find her around here somewhere."

She shook her head.

I frowned a little. "No? why not?"

She looked me in the eye, completely serious – yet obviously still scared – when she said, "Because my mommy is lost like me. She's lost because my daddy doesn't know that she's alive."

I don't know why, but I thought of Rose. God I wish she was here. She would know what to do right now. Not that I don't know how to handle kids, I just don't know where to start comforting this poor girl. Rose would know what to do, and I could really use her wisdom here.

"Why…why doesn't your daddy know she's alive?"

She tilted her head to the side like a confused dog. "I don't know."

"So, how did you two get separated?" I asked, curious and worried all at the same time. Why was I so worried for this small girl that I just met? I decided to write it off as something to do with the fact that I have nieces her age.

"Mommy went to talk to some guy and let go of my hand. I saw a flower not far away and walked over to it. Then, these meanies came over and scared me away from mommy." She wiped a tear from her eyes and sniffled.

_Those teenagers walking by snickering,_ I thought. _They must have been the ones; they could have scared her half way across town, and she probably has no idea how to get back. _

"Hey, don't cry." I gently pulled her hand away from her face, smiling. "Can you tell me your name? My name is Dimitri."

She looked at me, confused. "D…Dim…Dimt…" She scrunched her face in frustration, making her look even cuter.

I laughed my special laugh, which was weird because no one but Andie can bring that laugh out of me nowadays. "My nickname is Dimka. Is that easier to say?"

"Dim…ka." She smiled brightly, making the dark sky suddenly seem less dark. "Dimka!" she cried triumphantly.

I smiled. "Good. Now, what's your name?"

"My name is like yours; it's Domika. But mommy calls me Dom for short." She smiled proudly.

My smile only grew. "Okay. Well, why don't we start looking for your mommy."

She nodded and immediately grabbed my hand when I stood up – I wasn't sure if it was for some kind of security reason, or if she was just that scared to be left alone again. There was some kind of electric jolt when she held my hand, like I was supposed to…I don't know, remember something? See something that I'm not quite getting?

As she walked down the side of the street, I watched the little girl look from person to person that walked by, as well as down some alley ways, like she was expecting her mother to be there of all places. I would occasionally look around myself, seeing if I could catch a young woman looking around frantically. I didn't see anything like that, so I just kept an eye out for danger.

We must have walked for a total of ten minutes, when I felt the girl stop suddenly, making me stop too.

She looked around, like she was listening for something. "I hear her."

My brows pushed together. "Who?"

A mile broke out on her face. "My mommy! I hear mommy!"

I strained to listen; the only thing I heard was car engines and people talking in the distance. I frowned. "I don't hear anything, Domika. Are you sure you hear her?"

She nodded eagerly. "Mommy! Mommy, I'm over here!" she called out eagerly.

She tried pulling out of my grip, but I stopped her, bending back down to her height. "Wait, sweetie. I don't want you getting lost looking for your Mommy. Just keep calling her, and we will go to her."

She nodded. Then, she did something very unexpected: she reached up to me, wanting me to pick her up. "Can you carry me, Dimka? I'm tired."

I couldn't resist this little girl, not now. I picked her up easily and held her close. There was something…something about holding her that felt right, that felt like it was meant to be.

She squirmed around a little, trying to point out in front of us. "That way! I hear her."

I didn't question and just started forward slowly, staying cautious of danger. We made it to the next block when I heard a voice.

"Dom… Domika…!" The voice sounded worried.

And very familiar.

"Mommy! I'm here, Mommy!"

Suddenly, a form rushed around the corner, nearly taking me by surprise. I saw a flash of long brown hair, and then saw who it was Domika's mommy was.

"Oh, Dom, I was-" The last word was choked out a little, like the words got stuck in her throat. But, then again, I couldn't blame her. I was at a loss of words. As she gazed wordlessly at me, completely shocked, I did the same. I took in the image before me, both confused and surprised.

That hair.

That voice.

Those eyes.

Those lips.

That body.

This woman… Domika's mother… She was—

"Rose?"

**Hahah. End. XD**

**BUT! **

**I am considering doing on last Dimitri-and-Rose-catch-up-chapter. If you guys want me to. I really like where this is going and I think I got at the very least one more chapter. Who knows? Maybe this story will spark and take off like wild fire, just like the previous one did. **

**The title to the story has two meanings to it. Not only does it tie to Domika looking for her Mommy, but also through Dimitri's quest for that happiness he had with Rose. I'm not sure if it came off that way, but I'm can only hope.**

**I made this one especially long – eleven pages! – because I wasn't sure about the whole make-another-chapter idea, but you know, it's also because I love you all so much for sticking with me for this long. (: **

**Here are some translations from Russian to English (according to Google Translator, so if they are wrong, it's not my fault):**

**-****Дмитрий**** = Dimitri**

**-****мой сын**** = my son**

**-****Каролина**** = Karolina**

**-****мама**** = mom**

**Of course you have to tell me what you guys think. PLEASE?**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Rose was dead. There was no getting around it. We all moved on in life without her, despite how hard and torturous it was. Everyone around me were starting families, and I felt like I was being felt behind, but I didn't care much. They came first. I knew I was never going to see Rose again – she was dead. There was one rather unexpected experience that happened to me while in Russia. One early morning, I found this little girl wondering around Russia while visiting my family. She was too young to be wondering on her own, so I asked her where her Mommy was. She told me she was lost just like her Mommy, because this girls Daddy doesn't know her Mommy is still alive. **

**Okay, let me say now how sorry I am that it took so long for me to update. (Please don't kill me! It wasn't on purpose, I swear!) But all that matters is that it is up today, and you can most likely expect another chapter up soon. Probably not within the next few days, but within the week. **

**Well, here's the story: I was trying to get everything organized for college and get my classes set up, but thanks to a few misunderstandings and bad communications, it didn't fall through and I have to wait till the winter to re-register for my classes. Ugh… That, and I recently got a new job that requires that I work midnights – for those of you that don't know, that means I am working from 10:00 pm all the way through till 7:00 am. I know it seems messed up, but that was supposed to be my work schedule to avoid conflict with my school schedule. So much for that plan, huh?**

**Anyway, I'm happy that everyone has been very patient, and I hope you will **_**continue**_** to be patient with me as I struggle with my ef-ed up sleep schedule and dealing with family and all that good shit. **

**So…**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and sticking with me during this whole process. It's been a long road and I can't thank you enough for giving my thoughts and ideas – as well as those of others who have made suggestions – a chance. **

**And because I love you all so much, I put this up. Should I end it here or keep going. It's up to you as always! Let me know…**

**Here's the chapter:**

**Dimitri's POV**

This had to be a dream – this couldn't possibly be real. All my life I have experienced and witnessed horrible things that would make any other human or vampire alike shrink away with fear or disgust. And I always know that I should expect the unexpected, but even I didn't see this one coming.

This… This was a thing of beauty. Not just this angel standing before me, but also the idea or my Roza returning to me.

"Rose?" I called, trying to coax the angel closer.

The figure of a beautiful woman before me flinched, as if the name stung her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to back down and apologize for making a mistake, or keep pushing to see if its true.

She looked exactly like Rose – who couldn't notice it? I've had an image of Rose burned into my memories for the last three years, and there is no way this could be a mistake. The only difference if this woman is she was slightly older than the Rose in my memories. Her long brown hair was longer yet, and perfectly preserved as it flowed endlessly past her shoulders in remarkable waves. Her dark brown eyes showed fear and confusion…

Wait, fear?

What was she afraid of?

Domika looked confused, glancing between the two of us. "Mommy? Dimka? What's wrong?"

I turned my head ever so slightly toward the child in my arms – I had actually almost forgotten that she was there. I never took my eyes off of the woman before me. "She…she's your Mommy?"

Domika nodded, unsure of why I was asking.

I started putting two and two together. _If Domika was Rose's child,_ I started thinking to myself, _and she's about three-years-old, then that would mean that Rose has another love; someone else to hold her in their arms. And he was a very lucky man._ But then I remembered that Domika said her Daddy didn't know that her Mommy was alive and well. Does that mean that her father abandoned them and left them to fend for themselves? _Is that why she looked so freaked out when she saw that I was holding Domika?_ I wondered.

She looked from her mother and then me again. "What's wrong, Dimka? Don't you like Mommy? She's very pretty."

I felt the ends of my lips twitch. This girl had to be Roza's child – she is exactly like her. "She's beautiful…"

Everything about her was perfect, and I suddenly wound myself wondering if all of this was just a figment of my imagination. This girl – the woman in front of me – this warmth that I felt when gazing into her eyes...

Was it real?

For three years I prayed that I would see this woman again, weather that be in my dreams, or when I leave this cruel world and escape to some kind of resting place for those people like me. For three years I longed to hold her perfect body against mine, relishing in the warmth and love that radiated from her. For three years I waited to see her flawless eyes and watch them glow with life and love; the same love that I have felt for her since the day we met.

She hasn't said anything since she saw who was holding the girl who was presumably her daughter. Not that I didn't believe the girl when she said this was her mother – they looked almost exactly alike. It's just that I've been in denial that she my Roza had been put at peace when she died. It bothered me every moment of every day to think that her soul was a place that was built for torture and pain. I never wanted Rose to be there, and I could never live with myself if that was where she had gone. And yet, here she stands, her face contorted with torture and pain.

Was I the cause of that pain?

Did she suffer even now, knowing that because she fought to protect me that I was the one to cause her death?

I looked longingly into her eyes, waiting or her to say something – anything. I needed to hear her voice for real, so I knew if she really was the woman of my dreams and past memories. Every aspect of her being was everything that Rose was – her hair, body, lips, demeanor, posture. Everything! There's no mistaking it; this woman is my Roza.

"Rose," I said gently, taking a step toward her.

She flinched away, so I stopped. She was frozen, but she looked like she wanted to be somewhere else. The only place I wanted her to be is wrapped up in my arms, knowing now that she is in fact alive and safe.

Domika noticed my hesitation and her mother's flinch away from us. "Mommy? What's the matter?"

"Rose. I'm not gunna hurt you, you know that." I spoke softly, taking another step toward her. When she didn't flinch away this time, I took another steps, and then three more steps. Within Just a few seconds I was standing only inches from her.

Domika reached out toward Rose, asking for her to hold her. Instantly, and without much hesitation, Rose took her daughter into her arms. I paused before actually letting go of Domika. What was Rose going to do? Would she take her and run without saying a word? Would she stay a minute and maybe explain what exactly was going on and why she wasn't – you know – dead?

The fate to those questions didn't depend on me, but Rose. She had the deciding factor, and she alone. Back in the meadow three years ago, I didn't even have the right to decide if she lives or dies because she took it upon herself to make that decision, and I wasn't going to allow that the happen again.

But…if she didn't want to stay, then that was something that was up to her. I wasn't going to push her, because that's not who I am. She hasn't said a word, but in a time like this she really didn't have to. In fact, no words needed to be spoken for me to know how exactly she felt about all of this.

"Rose, I was so worried that you were really gone – that I may never see you again even in the afterlife." I cupped her face gently in one hand, which she leaned into, sighing. "But seeing you here now, and seeing that you've made a life for yourself – it's more than enough to keep me going. I am so happy that you are okay, and I hope that you and Domika can live on the way you have." I kissed her forehead gently, lingering on the beauty that was the smell of her shampoo and that natural scent of calming and reassurance. (Don't ask me how that has a scent, I'm actually not sure how myself, but it was Rose.) I pulled back and smiled sadly down at her awe-struck and still confused face. "Please take care of yourselves, and please be safe." I dropped my hand back to my side. "Don't worry – your secret will be safe with me."

I took one step back, and waiting for her to do something – say something! I looked into her eyes and pleaded for her to react. Sadly, she didn't. See still looked dazed, so I took this time to make my leave. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see her again, but just knowing for sure that she was okay was good enough for me, and I wasn't going to jinx myself and try asking for something more.

I turned to leave—

"W-Wait…!"

Before I could take one step away from them I felt a hand snag around my wrist. I knew who it was, so there was no point in trying to fight her off. What kind of…friend would I be if I round house kick said 'friend' in the chest? While holding a child, no less. I don't actually think there is a person stupid enough to do something like that.

"Dimitri, wait." That was the first time Rose had spoken, and it was like music to my ears. My name flowing from her lips made me melt, and if it wasn't such a serious situation, I probably would have begged her to say my name like that again, just so hear her say it.

I turned my head and gazed into her beautiful eyes, but kept that small amount of distance between us.

"Please… Please stay."

I'll be the first to admit that I hadn't quite seen that coming. Did I want her to tell me to hold her and never let go? Yes. Did I want nothing more than to be in the life that she hid away for God know what reason? Without a doubt. But did I expect her to act on my thoughts like she could read my mind, very much like how we communicated back then, back when we were inseparable? No. Not at all. This Roza was a different woman than back then, I could see that now. She wasn't just the woman of my dreams coming back to life; she was the only woman that could ever have my heart and she's a child with another man.

I know what you're thinking: 'Suck it up! She's obviously still in love with you; she was just in shock. How could you let something like that come between your love?'

But it was a little more complicated than that. Of course I wanted Roza all to myself, but I was not – and never will be – one of those men that tries stealing her away from another. There was no way I would stoop that low, not even for Roza's love. And, by God, did I love her.

When I looked back into her eyes, I could see that she was actually pleading with me, and she knew there was no way that I could deny her. She truly wanted me to stay.

"Please. Don't leave." He voice… So broken. How could I leave a woman like this behind? How could I-?

"No," I said firmly. Her grip on my wrist loosened, and eventually her hand dropped back to her side. I sighed. "I can't. Not when you have another life, Rose. You need to take care of Domika, and I don't want to confuse her. There can't be her father and then me, not when there's a chance for her to have a healthy, normal life. I couldn't bring someone else's little girl into a war that wasn't hers to fight in the first place."

There was a dull silence between us, and at first I wasn't sure if she was still here or not. Then I heard her move and a familiar small tug on my sweat pants. I looked down and gazed into Domika's large brown eyes.

"Dimka…?" I was surprised at how her voice sounded, small and confused. But there was a sense of Rose's determination there. "Don't leave yet. Mommy is trying to explain something very important to you."

I turned a knelt down right in front her, much like I did earlier when I found her lost. I was about to explain to her that it wasn't possible for me to stay long because even though I love her Mommy very much, I couldn't interfere with her Daddy. Then I remembered what she had told me earlier: _Because my mommy is lost like me. She's lost because my daddy doesn't know that she's alive._ If that was true and Rose didn't have another love, then what did all of this mean?

As I watched her, I noticed there wasn't a sign of her scared features left on her face. Now she looked at me like she knew what she was talking about, and sure of what was to come. She looked so much like her mother in that moment it was almost frightening and worrying all at the same time.

"Or, maybe I can _show you_…"

Slowly, Domika reached up with her small hand and placed it on my cheek. It was very warm and soft against my rough, pokey cheek. I thought for sure after feeling the prickly hairs of my facial hair she would immediately withdraw her hand. But she didn't.

Looking into her eyes, gaze locking mine there so I couldn't look away, and then I started…seeing things.

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't believe it.

This was real – _he_ was real.

This is actually happening…after three very long years.

My Dimitri, my soul mate, has finally found me. I will admit that I was avoiding him in every way I could, but this was something I couldn't run from. Every fiber of my body longed to be close to him the moment I saw him standing there holding Dom. It looked so…natural to be holding her, like she was meant to be there.

I watched as my daughter held his right cheek in her little hand. I knew what she was going to do, and I didn't want him to see her like that, but there was no other way. He would never believe me if I just told him. He used to always believe me if I pushed the topic enough, but this time was different. I knew that he thought I was in love with someone else because I showed up in front of him with a daughter. I was trying to think of ways to explain to him that it's not what he thinks, but I couldn't come up with anything logical – nothing that would convince him, anyway.

"Dimka, Mommy had no choice but to leave," Domika started as she stared deep into his eyes. Just like what happened with Oksana and Mark. She was showing them what I saw, what I experienced that day I faked my death. And she was doing it now with Dimitri. "She had to run away, because she was afraid they would hurt you, those meanie heads with red eyes. Mommy was trying to save everyone in that field, because they were after her."

I say Dimitri's eyes widen as he stared into nothingness, but what he was actually seeing played over in my head, as if she was showing me, too:

"_Let's end this," Isaiah stated, tensing his body and ready to move. _

_I nodded, crouching to do the same. "Agreed."_

"_Rose," Dimitri warned, "don't-" but it was too late, I had already launched myself at him. _

_Isaiah was ready for me, but he wasn't expecting me to move that fast, and I managed to knock him into the nearest wall. _

_Considering the conversation that Dimitri and I had earlier, he knew it was his time to act – to get Lissa and himself out of here before it turned bad. Thankfully, he did what I asked, but it wasn't without Lissa kicking and screaming the whole way. I know she wanted to help, to make sure I was okay, but this was something only I could do, and I hope one day she will understand that. _

"_You will not make it out alive, child," he growled rather vocally. "I will make sure of that."_

_I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hide my annoyance with him. He was really irritating me. _

"_That's what you think, freak. My friends will get out of here. No one will be left behind!" _**AN: Please note that even though she says that, Dimitri and the others leave her behind, even though that was part of her plan. So she knows from the beginning that she wasn't leaving with them, but she says that anyway. Just saying.**

_He glared hard into my eyes, like he was trying to make my head explode from the inside. Then, as I glared back, determined to keep him here, his eyes flashed with a kind of realization – and I think by that it meant that he figured out my plan. Damn it. _

_That realization was quickly replaced with humor, and he actually laughed aloud. I never thought a laugh could actually sound evil like it did in those scary movies, but this one coming from him sure proved that theory wrong. "So…you are just a decoy. You plan on letting your friends escape." He smirked, and I had the sudden urge to hit him. "Whether or not you go with them."_

_I growled and pushed harder on his throat that was pinned between my fore arm and the wall at his back. I knew it wasn't hurting him much, but if I pushed any harder, there won't be much of a head on his shoulders. And he knew it, too. As an attempt to distract my attention on his throat, he dug his nails deep into my arm, drawing blood. I cried out in pain, but I wasn't distracted that easily. Before he could so much as shift his foot, I had him pinned again, but not before pulling him forward and slamming him back into the wall so hard the whole house shook._

"_You _will _call off the undead army you managed to gather. And my friends _will_ be left alone."_

"_You should know as well as I do, child, that they could never be controlled. I simply…convinced them all to come." He smirked more, which only irritated me that much more. "They are not here because of me, but you. I sent word that there was a half breed, and that he was…very dangerous. It's funny how quickly those who have been Awakened will assist you in a goal if it is their own existence are threatened. Normally, Moroi and Dhampirs are mere insects to us, unthreatening in every way. But you… You are a threat to their existence here in this world, and they will not hesitate to take you out." An evil glint flashed over his eyes. "Or rather, _him_."_

_Dimitri. They thought Dimitri was their target._

_Fueled with annoyance, rage, fear and a whole lot of other crap I couldn't name right now because I couldn't think due to said emotions, I let out a furious cry and literally threw him across the room (again) into the opposite wall, hitting it hard (again). There was no way I was letting his monster – or anyone like him – hurt my Dimitri. In fact, he wasn't going to leave this room alive – or undead…whatever the hell he is. _

_He was already back on his feet, barely phased by the toss he just received. He snarled at me, baring his fangs. I did the same, thought it was a new experience for me, and it seemed almost as childish as sticking my tongue out. This must have surprised him, because he flinched a little bit, obviously not sure how to feel about the fact that I had fangs. _

_I slowly started to come to my own realization and smirked. "What's the matter, Isaiah? Afraid you'll be beat at your own game? Scared that I might actually have power over you, and you don't even know it?" As I spoke, I slowly took steps closer to him, making me look more menacing, if I do say so myself. "I don't know what it is, but you have a kind of…weakness toward me. It isn't my face, my attitude, and demeanor, or my movements. But my…_voice_." I put a lot of force behind the word 'voice' and it actually made him flinch. "It's the tone, the pitch of my voice. It's something I don't sense, but _you_ do. And it may not just be you, but all of the other Strigoi as well. I think…maybe…that I have a sort of power over you, freak." I was right in his face now, smirking evilly like he had done for me. _

_His face twisted in anger. "You do not control me! No one controls me!"_

"_You have nothing! You don't even have a sense of whatever humanity you had before the event that is worse than death! You don't know what its like to feel all of things that I felt when I was alive, when I knew my heart was beating for a reason." I sighed, watching the confusion and curiosity mixing in his dead, red-rimmed eyes. "You don't understand what its like to be someone else in a body that you can't control."_

_He dropped his defensive position and stood casually. He looked more like a regular man that way, standing non-chalantly putting his hand in his pocket and watching me carefully. "You are being held back by your humanity."_

_I glared at him. "You don't know anything about me. I went through hell to keep the shred of humanity that I have left because I can't risk hurting the people I love. And I can't risk letting them be hurt by anyone like you."_

_He went ridged again. "You mean like people like me…being a person such as you?"_

_That was it. That was my final nerve. I don't know what I was thinking when I launched myself at him – maybe it was blind anger or pure frustration – but he was going down._

_That's when all hell broke loose…_

That was also when I had my first taste of Strigoi blood. I don't need to live off of it; it just gives me unimaginable strength. Sadly though, it wears off pretty quickly, and drains my energy faster than ever. God, I hope she didn't show Dimitri that…

"Roza… pregnant…" Dimitri whispered, still staring into nothingness. I'm guessing what he's seeing now is the day I gave birth to Domika Janine Hathaway. Not only was that the most painful experience I will ever have, but it was also the most magical because my daughter came into the world as my own. I proved to myself as well as everyone else that I could be on my own; the only problem with that was that Dimitri wasn't there, and he was the one I wanted to prove wrong (for all the wrong reasons):

"_Okay, Rose, breathe with me." Oksana was sitting at the end of the bed, setting up a bowl of warm water. We had been practicing breathing exercises for months now, and because of…well, what I am, I couldn't just go to a random hospital, so Oksana and I have been learning what to do for a home birth. Needless to say it had gone well._

_I scuffed. "Easy for you to say; you try doing this, Oksana!" I all but yelled, trying to breathe through the pain. I didn't mean to yell; it wasn't my fault! Damn hormones. _

_Knowing it was the pregnancy hormones talking, Oksana just laughed, still breathing along with me. This had been going on for almost an hour, and I was growing very impatient. But I guess that comes with being pregnant for nine months. _

"_Okay!" Mark announced, walking through the front door with a smile on his face. _

_I glared at him from the make-shift delivery table that was made up in the living room. "Oh, and what are you so happy about, mark? Find a way to cure cancer? Great! Maybe that money can make this God-forsaken pain _go away_…!"_

_I slumped back into pillows around my head and back. Mark walked over cautiously, as if I could jump up and gab him at any moment. (Right. I could barely lift my head I was so exhausted!) "She's still struggling, huh?"_

_Oksana nodded. "She's doing great, especially without effective pain killers." She smiled reassuringly at me, making me feel a little better. Then she looked back at her husband. "What is it that you brought home? Did you manage to get them?"_

_That topic was interesting to me. Right now we were still in the U.S., and even though there weren't as many Guardians out to kill me now, I still had to remain in hiding. When I found Oksana and Mark – or rather, they found me exhausted and passed out on their back porch – they took me in with open arms. They didn't care if I was human, Dhampir or Moroi, and even though I'm a mix of all three, they still found room in their home and heart for me, as well as my unborn child. I owed them everything; they didn't have to help me, and yet here they are on a Sunday afternoon helping me give birth to my child._

_Mark nodded excitedly, smiling like a mad man (trust me I've seen a few of those). "Yes, I did!" he help up an envelope. "We are ready to leave as soon as possible, which I'm assuming will be in about six months. I managed to get them this early after pulling a few strings with a few friends."_

_I scuffed again. "You, Mark? Friends?" I had another retort, but was hit with another contraction._

_Oksana didn't hesitate to comfort me. "Deep breaths, Rose."_

_I groaned in frustration. "How much longer?"_

_Oksana disappeared behind the sheet over my legs. She came back up smiling widely at me. "It's about that time, Rose. Are you ready?"_

_I pondered that thought while she and Mark – perks to him for keeping completely calm – prepped me for delivery. Was I ready for this? Was I ready to go through with this? Did I prepare myself enough for this, and did I prepare Oksana and Mark enough for what they may experience? I really don't know what was going to happen – because I obviously never had kids before – and because I am the first of my kind, (if you can call it that)._

_I sighed, deciding to suck up the pain and pull through this. _

_For Dimitri._

_After a few more preparations were settled, Oksana sat in front of the sheet over my legs, encouraging me to keep taking deep breaths and to start pushing. Several minutes felt like a whole day to me, and I was already frustrated and drenched in sweat. And honestly, I was really scared. _

_I finally got a break and immediately relaxed, collapsing into Mark with complete exhaustion. Mark was supporting my back by sitting behind me, not really saying or doing much, but continued to encourage me to breathe and push, breathe and push. It was a little scary that the reminders to breath was necessary because I apparently couldn't remember on my own._

"_Okay, Rose, time to keep pushing," Oksana said sweetly. _

_I shook my head vigorously, lifting my head from Mark's chest as he dabbed my forehead with a wet cloth. "I…I can't… I-I can't do this…" _

_There was something missing, something that was the only thing – or person – that could truly get me through this._

_Oksana looked over the sheet apologetically, sympathy deep in her eyes. "Don't say that, Rose. You have to do this. You are very, very strong, so I know if anyone can do this, it's you." She patted my leg. "Please, Rose. You can't keep your baby waiting any longer. It's time."_

_That's it, that's what was missing…_

_A sob erupted through my chest. "I…I can't… Not…not without Dimitri…"_

_They both stiffened, surprised that I had said his name the first time since my first meltdown the day we meant. Mark may have still been supporting my weight, but I felt like I was weighing him down because his body was leaning slightly. Oksana was quicker to recover from her shock, but she knew better than to say anything._

_I sobbed again, eyes screwed shut from both the pain in my heart and whole body. "Dimitri… I need Dimitri. He…he needs to be here for this… He needs to-to see his first child born. I need him to hold me, like Mark is, and to whisper comforting words in my ear, encouraging me to keep going. I need him to be the first to hold his child once she's born. I need him to be here with me in order to take care of this kid – I can't just do all of this on my own!" I shook my head, as if she said something that I didn't agree with, tears streaming down my face. "I need him to be here to love me like he did…"_

And that was when Oksana urged me to go further and beyond what I thought I was capable of, and gave birth to my first daughter, to the little girl that was more beautiful than I would have ever expected. And I love her more than anything else in the world – though I love her daddy equally as much.

Deciding that he has seen enough, I placed a hand on Domika's shoulder, drawing her from her focus she had on Dimitri. "That's enough, Dom. Thank you."

I took a few extra seconds but she finally pulled out of her daze, and she looked really tired. I picked her up and held her close to my chest.

"You did good, Dom. Very good."

All I got out of her was a small smile – she was so drained from using her ability. I know I probably shouldn't have let her do that out in the open, but there wasn't much else that I could do. There was no way Dimitri would have believed me if what I was trying to say came from me, seeing as though the possibility of us having a family was super slim to none. But…I guess I was also afraid that he would completely ignore what he saw, rejecting me – rejecting me and _his daughter_. And that's what I was preparing myself for as he stood from his crouch, turned to me with an expression that I couldn't read, and opened his mouth to speak…

**END**

…**I really don't have much to say except there will be a next chapter. (Obviously.)**

**Catch you all on the flip side!  
**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Rose was dead. There was no getting around it. We all moved on in life without her, despite how hard and torturous it was. Everyone around me were starting families, and I felt like I was being felt behind, but I didn't care much. They came first. I knew I was never going to see Rose again – she was dead. There was one rather unexpected experience that happened to me while in Russia. One early morning, I found this little girl wondering around Russia while visiting my family. She was too young to be wondering on her own, so I asked her where her Mommy was. She told me she was lost just like her Mommy, because this girls Daddy doesn't know her Mommy is still alive. **

**So, I'm sorry again for the late updates. Midnights are really kicking my ass, but when I have free time on the weekends, I try to get on my computer and type as much as I can. But as much free time as I have on Saturday and Sunday, I am pretty busy on the weekends too. So, because I love you all for reviewing, favoriting and following otherwise, I'm going to update as much as I can. (:**

**Also, I didn't expect the story to go this far, so, in s way, I'm running out of ideas that fit the story line. But, because I love you guys so much, I'm trying to get this part of the story to at least seven chapters. Yup. You read that right. Seven! If it goes further, than that's great, but it if stops at seven, the story will officially end. Just so you know.**

**So, enough of the chit-chat, and let's get back to it:**

_**Previously:**_

_Deciding that he has seen enough, I placed a hand on Domika's shoulder, drawing her from her focus she had on Dimitri. "That's enough, Dom. Thank you."_

_I took a few extra seconds but she finally pulled out of her daze, and she looked really tired. I picked her up and held her close to my chest. _

"_You did good, Dom. Very good."_

_All I got out of her was a small smile – she was so drained from using her ability. I know I probably shouldn't have let her do that out in the open, but there wasn't much else that I could do. There was no way Dimitri would have believed me if what I was trying to say came from me, seeing as though the possibility of us having a family was super slim to none. But…I guess I was also afraid that he would completely ignore what he saw, rejecting me – rejecting me and his daughter. And that's what I was preparing myself for as he stood from his crouch, turned to me with an expression that I couldn't read, and opened his mouth to speak…_

**Rose's POV**

"Roza-"

"I'm sorry!" I blurted, panicking that he'd automatically reject me. I cradled Domika closer, seeking comfort from her. "I never meant for it to turn out this way; I never wanted things to happen like this. I came to Russian hoping that I could move on from here and pick another settlement. But…but then I meant some friends that helped me get by, and then Domika came along and…and…" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I saw him tense at the word 'friends' – like it had sent a shock through his system – but he was definitely more relaxed than I was to some degree.

I didn't realize that during my pathetic ranting, he had come closer, leaving only inches between us. I felt his warm breath beat against my face in the chilly Russia air, filling a sense of comfort within me; comfort that I haven't felt in three years. I've wanted nothing more than to experience that again – to bask in it and call it my own. Now that it was here, standing in front of me at a familiar 6'5", I didn't know if I deserved it.

He reached up and brushed the tear away from my face, just like he used to always do. You know, back when we were being hunted for our lives and that comfort was my salvation.

"Shh… It's okay. I'm here now," he cooed softly. "You don't have to be afraid of running anymore, Roza. You are free – have been for some time actually. Court gave up that search a long time ago – there's no one after your life." Technically the Strigoi were still looking for me, but I wasn't go to ruin this moment and say that out loud. "Even through the exhaustion and pain of losing you, the Queen made a decree that you were no longer considered an outlaw and the search for you was immediately put to rest. She made sure that you no one thought of you as traitor, but the only person who could save the Queen of their race from harm, as well was saving the existence of their kind as a whole."

A smile twitched on my face.

That's right. Lissa is Queen now.

Dimitri continued: "Lissa didn't want any questioning on the matter, so she gathered all of those who witness the battle and had each of them sign their names in the Archives, so that future generations would know what you did. Alberta made reference to those who lost their lives that day, but Lissa was the one to write your name in the book. Every detail about what happened that night – every battle, every order given, every name of every person that was there. Thanks to you, we have a proud victory against the Strigoi, and it's weakened them immensely. Thanks to you, everyone – weather they survived the ordeal or not – made it back to court. Thanks to you, Lissa and her baby are safe and living happy lives."

Wow. To have your name mentioned in the Vampire Archives in general was considered the highest of honors, let alone being called the savior of the race.

"You're famous, Rose; a war hero," he started again after a moment of shocked silence. "You are considered one of the most honored Dhampirs to ever live. You are the one that saved all those people back in Missouri; not to mention saving the Queen's life – _Lissa's life_. And you saved mine, Roza. I have so much to make up to you, that I don't think even a lifetime is enough time to accomplish it all. You took down all of the Strigoi single handedly, and let us get away safe from further harm." He let his hand linger on my cheek. I leaned into it. "Not only that, but you also saved the Dragomire line."

I met his gaze. "The Dragomires…" I shook my head to clear the haze. "Lissa was pregnant. Is she okay? Did the baby make it?"

My smiled at my sudden questioning, having brought my body back from the shock of the news. "Andrea Maria Ozera Dragomire is two and a half, and she is happy and perfectly healthy."

Andrea…

"She named her first daughter after her brother," I stared bluntly.

He nodded acutely but didn't say anything else. The look in his eyes told me he wanted to say something, but he was hesitant. And if I know Dimitri like I think I do, there was something important he had to tell me. Either that or something heavy weighing on his mind. Either way, I had to know. (Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I'm going to regret asking this…?)

"What is it?" I asked, shifting a sleepy Domika from one hip to the other.

He took a breath. "I wish that I could tell you all about what's happened over the last few years of your absence, Rose, but there isn't enough time in a day to do that. I wish I could rewrite what happened and keep you from leaving us at all. I would want nothing more than to see our friends smiles when they realize you're alive. So…"

He took one of my hands and held it very gently, like it would crumble in his palm if he so much as breathed on it. He looked so deeply into my eyes – brown meeting brown – that it scared me to look away and risk never seeing those eyes again. Then he spoke:

"Rose, I want you to come back with me."

I stared blankly at him, like he grew a second head, or something. "…Huh?" _Or real smart response, Rose._

He chuckled lightly, the sound dancing in my ears. "I want you to come back to the states with me," he repeated, urging me with those beautiful brown eyes to agree, giving me every reason to right then and there.

But how could I?

Better question: Was he _crazy_!?

I can't just show up back at Court and expect them to welcome me back with open arms, not after being 'dead' for almost three years. There's no way Court – let alone any of my friends – would accept me back now. Not after all of the grief that I put them through – and put Dimitri through.

I shook my head slowly, but I didn't pull my hand away. Call it a sense of comfort. "I can't… Not now. They are looking for me, and they want me dead, Dimitri. If they do manage to find me, I'll be putting Domika in danger, and I can't do that, not now and not every. I told you once before three years ago that I could get used to a life on the run because I've done it before. But I won't put Domika in that situation." I thought about the fact that I was already technically in hiding, and have been since that day in the meadow. We're just not going to mention that little tid-bit – it would completely screw up my point. "At least now that she has a semi-normal life."

I glanced at the child on my shoulder and felt my heart squeeze. _God, how do I tell him who her father is? Will he believe me? Will that finally push him to hate me? Damn it, I hate situational irony._

His gaze was extremely gentle, yet there was a spark of determination, one that showed through when he was soul-set on protecting me. Damn, have I missed his God before me…

"Roza, I know what you're thinking, and it's not like that."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "You always know what I'm thinking, Comrade."

"And that's why I know you and Domika both can come back with me, because there isn't anything to worry about. Now that there's no threat, everyone can live a peaceful life again. Domika can go to school and learn everything about the race the way she should, and play with kids her age, and grow strong just like her mother." He smiled pleadingly. "Please, Rose. Consider it."

Go back to Court? I never thought I'd see the day that someone was asking me to go back, rather than dragging me back to face death all over again. Of course I wanted to go back – not to see Court again, but to Lissa my best friend. God, I've missed her so, so much. When I found out about the baby, I knew I was going to have to protect not only her, but her family line. I wanted to see her so bad, but was it worth risking putting her in danger again?

I didn't have the heart to tell Dimitri that the only reason the Strigoi numbers have weakened was because they are too busy trying to find me. How could I tell this God and Legend standing before me that his powers are now just for show, and that I was the one putting him out of business?

I sighed. There was so much to consider, so much preparation (mentally). It would be difficult and a big change for Domika and I…but—

"Okay," I finally said in a strong voice to cover up how nervous I was already feeling.

His eyes widened ever so slightly, like he didn't believe me. "What?"

I smiled brightly, hoping to convince him this time. "I said, oaky. I'll go back to the states with you."

The smile that erupted from his face that was so bright I was considering closing my eyes to save my retinas. But this was worth all the pain and suffering, seeing the love of my life smile so brightly.

Then he effortlessly pulled me into a tight hug. I wasn't sure if I should be more surprised or happy that he now had is strong arms wrapped around me, and that my body was pressed so close to his. After a second or two, he gripped my shoulders and held me only inches from his face. Those bottomless dark eyes making me melt on the inside, just like old times. I was well aware of his breath on my face yet again, and the fact that we both started leaning closer to each other.

Did I like it? Hell yes.

Was I disappointed that the moment was interrupted? Also, yes.

"Mommy?"

I had almost forgotten that Dom was still asleep in my arms, and realized then that me and Dimitri's hug must have woken her up. She rubbed her eyes with one little fist and looked at me drowsily. Dimitri let go of my shoulders but didn't step away. I was grateful for that. I didn't want it to be awkward between us just because Dom was here.

I smiled at how cute she was. "I'm sorry, Dom. Did we wake you?"

She nodded groggily. "Hungry."

That one word shifted my mood into a complete 180 degree turn. Now that I was looking at her, I did see the slight color change in her face. She hasn't eaten since we had breakfast at Oksana and Marks this morning (Moroi time).

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

How was I going to explain to Dimitri that Domika needs Dhampire blood like any other Moroi girl?

I nodded, hoping that Dimitri didn't automatically sense my reaction to her announcement. Odds are he did, but I'm always willing to bet against the odds.

"In a little bit, okay? Mommy needs to talk to Dimitri first."

Domika looked disappointed. "But, Mommy, I can't wait," she whined in that cute way she did.

I held my lips in a thin line, turning my expression blank. "Domika, we will get you something to eat. Please be patient." Thought I knew she didn't have patience, just like her mother.

"Mommy," Domika continued as if I hadn't spoken at all, "can we go to Aunt Sana and Uncle Mark's? Pretty please?!"

I sighed. I knew she'd ask, but we were there just this morning, and I'd hate to keep barging in on them and the new baby, Alistar.

"I don't know about that, Peaches. I'm sure Alistar is enough trouble for them; they don't need you thrown into the mix at every time of the day, princess. Besides, we were just there this morning. You'll see them again in a few days."

"But, Mommy…!"

My temper flared slightly. She was as stubborn as me sometimes… "Dom, I said no. No means no."

"But-"

"When don't we go there now?" Dimitri asked out of nowhere, drawing both me and Dom's attention. I hadn't expected him to speak up, and I'm not sure why. I mean, he's always the kind of guys to break up arguments in order to set things straight. "Or I can take you out to eat if you'd like. I'm sure we can talk about this more when she's eating. I don't mind being home later."

Then it registered when he might be here in Russia. "Are you staying with your family?"

He nodded. "Yes. I know my mother expects me home soon, but I will just have to explain to her that…I met someone." He smiled that magical smile again. Cue the weakening knees.

Thinking about what he just suggested really worried me for several reasons. And as much as I hate giving Domika what she wants when I've already told her no…

I set Domika on her feet and bent down to her level. "Fine, we'll go to Oksana and Mark's house," I grumbled, the feeling of weakness for my daughter winning over anything else. "But! You _will_ behave and you _will_ be quiet so you won't disturb Alistar. And you will be polite and listen to Aunt Oksana."

She nodded furiously to all my demands, a wide smile spread across her face. "Yay! Going to see Aunt Sana and Uncle Mark!" She started wiggling around and cheering, making my smile a little. God, she is so cute, and if it wasn't for her cuteness, the fact that she is so much like me sometimes would be scary.

I wondered briefly if Dimitri noticed that I dodged around his suggestion to go out to eat, but then dismissed it. I could always play it off like I didn't want him spending money on me and Dom (which I didn't).

As we walked the short distance to Oksana's house, no one really said anything (which I was thankful for). Domika was skipping ahead of us, telling us how much she missed them and what they would play. Dimitri was quite, though alert and looked ready for anything. Seems like absolutely nothing has changed with him; he's still protective, menacing, and very God-like.

Upon arriving, Oksana was right at the door and opened it before we could knock. I knew she and sensed us coming, but I also noticed she was…ridged. It must have been because of Dimitri. When she flashed me a worried glance, I gave her a look that said: later.

Of course, she was happy to see us, but was relatively confused, seeing as though we were just there this morning. Mark was stuck at work and Alistar was sleeping, so she wasn't too busy and said she'd love to have us over. Domika skipped inside, taking Oksana's hand as she lead her into the house. Oksana said she feed her while we talked.

When the door was closed and I sat down on their small porch swing, Dimitri spoke up. He was leaning against the swing post as I pushed off lightly and let myself rock back and forth.

"She was really tense when she saw me; like she knew who I was."

I shrugged. "Oksana's hesitant around new people."

He thought about something for a moment. "Domika was calling her 'aunt'. Is she a relative?"

I shook my head, remembering that he doesn't know the full story yet. "No, it's nothing like that. Oksana and Mark took me into their hearts after they found me exhausted and half awake in a n ally." I saw the crazed, worry look in his eye. "It was nothing bad

He was quiet for another minute before speaking up again. "Roza." That one word – my name, no less – forced my eyes to look deep into his. This was it – he's going to ask the question I've been dreading to answer…

"Are you hungry?"

Wait…what?

"Uhh…" I was slightly speechless, but I guess that's better than the question I thought he was going to ask. "Yeah," I finally answered, smiling.

A small smile touched his lips. He offered me his hand. "Come on. I know this nice place not far from here."

I took his hand almost eagerly. As we walked down the side of the chilly, Baia roads, his hand never left mine. He would occasionally rub his thumb against the back of my hand, sending sparks up my arm and right down to my toes. Why does this man have such an effect on me? Why do I feel so much safer when he's around – even though I'm one of the strongest beings known to man? Why does my heart flutter a little bit fast ever second I'm with him? Why can't I seem to get away from him (not that I want to now that he's here again)? When will time stop and we can be in this moment forever, never leaving each other's side and living in a place where we will forever be happy?

"Roza, why did you decline my offer to go out the first time if you're coming with me now?"

Damn it! Just when I thought betting against the odds would actually work in my favor.

I sighed, trying to think up something quick. "I…didn't want you to spend money on Domika and I. it didn't seem like the right way to" – Way to already screw it up, dumbass! – "…to celebrate seeing you again." That may have been off the top of my head, but it still wasn't going to work. I know he's going to see right through it.

Mental sigh. Sometimes I wonder why I ever bother trying.

I could feel his hard gaze on the side of my face, my own eyes forced on the ground we walked on. "Don't lie to me, Roza. I've waiting three years to see you again. I don't want our first date to be filled with negative statements."

"But I really don't want you to..." Processing… Does not compute. "Wait. Did you just use the words 'date' and 'our' in the same sentence?" I looked up at him in wonder (hope?), waiting for him to say "Just kidding! You're so stupid, Rose. Why would I say that?"

But he didn't. instead, he laughed and squeezed my hand. He inclined his head toward a restaurant I hadn't realized we were standing in front of. "Let's eat. I'm sure you're starving by now."

I actually hadn't eaten in about 24 hours, so he wasn't far off.

It was a little café that I've actually been to before once with Oksana after Domika was born. I was thankful that there wasn't any morning sickness involved with our visit last time, because the food and drinks here are amazing. And I tasted all of it! You know, without bringing it back up almost immediately after.

Like a gentlemen, Dimitri opened the door for me and walked in after me. We walked down a small corridor and turned right to enter a large dining room. It was simple and smelled of fresh bread and soup.

We were met by a young man in his teens. He had dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. I'm describing this to you because he was my height and came to face level with me. Damn my shortness.

"привет," the boy greeted politely. "Добро пожаловать в «День России». Сколько мы сидения?"

I was a little surprised at how kind this boy was. I've grown so used to dealing with idiot delinquents that I wasn't expecting to find someone as civil as Dimitri. Said man put a hand on my shoulder and I could tell her was about to answer, using Russian, of course. Why would Dimitri need to tell him how many people if we needed to use English? Come on. I'm not that incapable.

So…why not spice up the night a little?

Before Dimitri could speak, I said to the boy, "Два, пожалуйста," in perfect Russian.

The boy looked at me, surprised that I'd spoken up, but still motioned us to follow him into the dining area. I felt Dimitri's questioning and surprised gaze on my back as the host lead us to our table and said our waitress would be right with us. I tried not to make eye contact until I absolutely had to. That's really hard to do when he's staring into your soul and willing you with him mind to look up at him. Damn him and his mental ability to get me to do whatever he wants.

I snuck a peek over my menu. Sure enough, there he is, staring at me with wonder and question twinkling in his eyes. "Roza, where did you learn to speak Russian?"

I thought about it and shrugged. "Just…something I pick up on."

He gave me a skeptical look. "Russian is not something you simply 'pick up on', Rose. It's a complicated language, and you spoke it like you've lived here all your life. So, I'll ask again…" He set down his menu and slowly pulled mine down to see my face better. "Where did you learn to speak Russian?"

Deciding I might as well not bother trying to hide it anymore, I said in Russian, "Я только что сделал."

He was slightly fazed, not by my answer, but by the fact that I said it in Russian. I couldn't tell if he was mad that I had known how or just confused it to how it's even possible. I've been speaking it for almost two and a half years and I'm still not sure how it's possible.

Then he said in his own Russian accent, "Как, Роза?"

Another deep sigh. "I don't know how, okay? It's like my brain registered it enough times to translate for me. At first it was just simple words that I heard over and over again that I started to understand. Then it was whole sentences that I've heard once and could translate it in english. Now, I can respond to anyone in fluent Russian without even thinking about it. I really don't know how to describe it but…" _It's made me feel closer to you. _

I left that last part out. No need to make this conversation any more uncomfortable.

At first he was silent and just listened. Now that my rant was over, he took my hand from across the table and smiled widely. "Do you realize how сексуальный your voice is when you speak Russian?"

His face was so serious I almost burst out laughing. Instead, I let a controlled giggle – yes, you read that right: giggle – slip from my throat.

"You don't sound too bad yourself, благообразный." I smiled wide, happy that he was okay with my new-found language. I was also proud that I used the right translation for 'handsome', seeing as though there are different meanings to them.

Then, I thought of something.

"I…hope Dom didn't…scare you too much." When he didn't say anything, his tell-tale notion of letting me continue. "Because of my blood, she has…indescribable powers. I'm not sure exactly how it works, but she can see images from my past, as well as show them to others. I'm saying this because I can only imagine how freaked out you must have been at first. It's always the same memories from my past, and she's shown them to me before, but I wasn't sure how you would react to that." I watched him carefully, noting anything that seemed off about him. But there was nothing. He kept his eyes on me, calm and collected. Of course, his calm radiated from him and made me feel calm enough to continue again:

"It's nothing dangerous, but it still worries me because there is no one else that has ever had this ability. I'm scared, Dimitri. I don't know what to expect with her. One minute she could be fine, but for all I know she could suddenly go crazy, just like Lissa did." I sighed, taking yet another deep breath. "I just don't know how to prepare myself for what may be lurking around the corner. I don't want to prepare myself for…for the worst, because I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

He nodded slowly, patting my knee under the table. "I understand completely, Roza, but you have to know that you will not go through any of that alone, because I'm here for you – maybe even for you both if you'll let me."

I smiled, grateful that that was one talk over with.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, we finally decided what we wanted and set our menus down. We were about to launch into another conversation with our waitress came up…

Good God… Why me?

"Эй там! Что я могу заставить вас пить, великолепный?" the so called waitress said to Dimitri, completely ignoring my existence.

This girl was the pure definition of a slut. She was wearing her work uniform – kudos to her –

But it was light she had a thick layer of butter all over her body, and her clothes were sliding off of her. Her shirt looked about two sizes too small, especially with her large boobs, and it rode up on her stomach a little. Her slacks were sticking to her in places that looked almost unnatural for clothes to stick. I'm not sure if 3 inch heels were in the dress code, but she was sporting them like she was at a club. Oh. My. God. Don't even get me started on the amount of make up on her face.

Seriously.

Why is it that every restaurant we go to there has to be a slutty waitress hitting on Dimitri? Right in front of me, no less! I swear, if Dimitri wasn't the most absolute perfect guy, I'd almost say it's not worth it and walk out. But that would mean giving in to the enemy, and I can't do that. I seriously don't know how.

"Um, excuse me?" She turned to me almost annoyed that I was interrupting. I resisted the urge to smack her. "We speak English at this table." No one was allowed to call Dimitri handsome, sexy, or any other form of the word in Russian except me.

She pretended to look embarrassed. "Oh! I'm so sorry," she said in English this time, her thick Russian accent dripping from her lips. I could tell she was only doing it to piss me off, and boy, was it working. "I didn't think there was an American here! I was told that you both spoke perfect Russian." She shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway," she turned to Dimitri again without giving me second glance, "what can I get you to drink?"

Deciding that she was nowhere near worth an argument, I folded my arms over my chest while Dimitri kindly ordered for us and the slut left. I was so upset and frustrated that I didn't even hear what drink he ordered me. I guess it didn't matter, so long as she doesn't spit in my food. I'll be able to smell it if she does, and then there will be hell to pay.

"Roza, I want to ask you something."

Uh, oh. That never a good sentence to hear.

"Why…why doesn't Domika know her father?"

**So, I'm very sorry this is so late, but you guys have my excuse.**

**When I was writing this chapter, I didn't realize just how long it was getting and kept going until I looked at my page count: I was at 11 pages and still had more to write! The chapter came to a stop at 9 pages of story, but with that extra two lines on the tenth page due to me A/Ns. (In case you were wondering.) It was going to break into Dimitri's POV here, but I decided that was a good place to stop and put that in the next chapter. **

**I'm trying really hard to get these chapters out for you guys, so if it's been a while and you're crazing an update, keep bugging me until you get one. Lol. That is seriously my motivation to write, and that seems to be the only way I'm able to keep up. So, if you want more, just bug me until I can't take it no more. You have my full permission. (:**

**Anyway, it's about time I wrap this up and move on to the next! :D As always, let me know what you all think. **

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**

**Russian to English:**

**-** привет. Добро пожаловать в «День России». Сколько мы сидения? = _Hello. Welcome to 'A Day in Russia'. How many are we seating?_

- Два, пожалуйста = _Two, please._

- Я только что сделал = _I just did._

- Как, Роза? = _How, Rose?_

**- **сексуальный = _sexy_

- благообразный = _handsome_

**- **Эй там! Что я могу заставить вас пить, великолепный? = _Hey, there! What can I get you to drink grogious?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really have a lot to say for this one, mainly because I want to get this up and get back to bed, so I'm just going to throw it up and read your reviews when I get up. **

**Love you guys!**

**Dimitri's POV**

Why was I so nervous about asking this?

It was a simple question. Yes, I am aware of how uncomfortable and difficult it will be to answer, but it was something I felt responsible of knowing. No one loved Rose as much as I did – as much as I do. No one else risked life and limb to keep her safe and happy. No one else would do it all over again just to see her smile.

I thought that love was gone when I watched the Court Guardians burry Rose's empty casket. My heart sank with ever centimeter that it was lowered into the ground, just thinking about not seeing her again. And now, here she was; sitting before me alive and healthy. All of this was almost too good to be true. This is one of those times where a character from a movie would say: If this was a dream, I hope I never wake up.

Her face fell when I asked the question. Why? Why was this so difficult? Did they have problems in their…relationship? Were they still together and she couldn't tell me?

God, there were so many questions running through me head I couldn't process my next thought before it left my mouth.

"Rose, who is Domika's father?"

She tensed up even more, her body going unnaturally still. By the looks of it, she even halted her breathing. She looked like what I envisioned Rose's dead body after…

Damn it! Why is this happening like this? I shouldn't have come so forward with that question; that may be the end of her trust in me if she trust in me if she thinks I'm just trying to be nosey.

"Rose…" I touched her hand, which seemed to bring her focus back, as well as air back in her lungs. "You need to know that I'm only asking because I want to know if…if I'm being a burden. I need to know that it's okay that I'm here with you. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Also, I want to make sure that this guy isn't a Royal that left you unprepared to take care of a child on your own."

Throughout the whole time I was talking to her, her expression slowly shifting from completely horrified, to generally and utterly…confused.

"Wh…what?"

I sighed. "Rose, I just want to know why he left you two alone. I just want to know his name, that's all. I'm not going to do anything drastic about it, you have my word. I just…I have to know. Please."

There was something about this topic, something that was making her shut down, like she was afraid to answer. Why? Why is this topic such a big issue with her? This is making me think that there's something else more than what appears on the surface.

But of course, that had to be the moment the waitress came back with our food and drinks.

"Got your food!" she announced, as if it wasn't already clear. "Hope the wait wasn't too horrible, darling," she said right to me, setting Rose's food down first. She set mine down and winked at me, telling me to let her know if I needed anything. She even emphasized the word "anything". I resisted the urge to shudder.

Deciding that we could continue our talk afterward, we both dug into our food, easily falling into more general topics. It was like playing that American game; 20 Questions, I think is what it's called. I asked her where she been, she asked me what the best food I've ever had was. I asked her if she's ever considered going back to the states to see Lissa (to which she answered honestly: yes), she asked me if I ever considered looking for her (to which I answered honestly: yes), she asked me if my job has been easier now that he didn't have to worry about me.

In so many ways, this moment replicated what I thought our first date would feel like. She is smiling at nearly everything I say – not that she frowning at all, but her smile grows brighter every time. She will occasionally touch my hand or "accidently" brush her foot against mine. If I complimented what she was wearing – which was a stylish pair of jeans, black heeled boots, red tank top and black jean jacket with a red scarf (reminding me a lot of her father) – or how she looked, I saw a blush on her cheeks that only added to her beauty.

Of course, our waitress came over to our table every chance she got, nearly neglecting her other customers. If was rather irritating, and I could tell it was annoying Rose as well, but I was biting my tongue in hopes that Rose would continue to bite hers. I didn't want to cause some kind of trouble on our first night together in a very long time.

After our dishes were cleared and we waited for our bill, my phone went off. Of course when someone wants my attention, there could only mean trouble, danger, or an emergency. Rose's face sobered as well, turning her expression all business, so much like she used to do back then.

Standing quickly, I moved toward the door we had come in and stepped into the warming air of the bright sunrise. I answered on the second ring.

"Belikov," I said into the receiver, waiting to hear a panicked voice on the other end.

Instead, the response I got was a rather unsure voice: _"Um…Dimitri?"_ There was a moment's pause in reply, but that could have been for any reason.

It was Sydney. Why she was calling from the cell phone number I gave Lissa worried a little more.

"Sydney? What's wrong? Where's Lissa?"

"_Oh, she's fine. She's entertaining the kids in the living room. I'm actually calling on behalf of Mia-"_

"_Shh! Sydney! You weren't supposed to say my name!" _I heard Mia's hushed voice on the other end. _"He wasn't supposed it was me calling. That's why I asked you to!"_

"_Oh…sorry."_

I sighed and visibly relaxed. Mia wasn't supposed to call me unless it was a dyer emergency. Not that I didn't like talking to Mia, but if I let her call me when she wanted, I would be answering my phone every few hours. I had allowed Lissa the right to call me when she wanted – which she only did once day to check on me and distract herself from her hyper-active daughter. So, Mia must have tried playing it smart and use Lissa's phone. As Rose would say: Busted.

"It's fine, Sydney. No one's in trouble. But I can't stay long."

"_Understood. I'll get straight to the point then."_ She was hesitant again, and that got my curiosity going. _"Mia wanted to know if…if you picked up a 'lady friend' to bring home with you?"_ She made the phrase "lady friend" sound like it was dirty, and I almost laughed at the irony.

"_Sydney! Again with your big mouth! You weren't supposed to repeat it the exact way I did."_

"_Well, how I was I supposed to know that? You're the one that didn't specify how you wanted me to say it. This isn't my fault, Castle,"_ Sydney said calmly, but there was a definite threat hooked on to Mia's adopted last name.

"_Well maybe if you weren't so military-style and follow orders to the dot all the time, this wouldn't have happened."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

Both girls' tempers were flaring, and I was almost amazing how Mia and Sydney clash the same way Mia and Rose did. I think the first time they "butted heads" was last Christmas when Mia tried telling Sydney that it was a horrible thing to spend money on your children just because you have it. Of course that struck a nerve, and it got to the point where their husbands and to separate them into different rooms for the rest of the festivities. It was a sight to see, but not something pretty to see two mutual friends fight over.

I didn't want this to turn into anything like that, so I thought of something quick to say.

"Yes," I said into the phone. To hear the silence as the other end was laughable. Both girls were completely quiet, and it was something to (not) hear.

"_Wh…what did you say?"_ Sydney asked, understandably unsure if she heard me right.

They were going to get a kick out of this. "I'm not sure how to say this, but…yes, I did. I found a gorgeous woman that I'm taking back to the states with me."

Again, silence.

And then: _"Dimitri, if this is a joke, then I'm not sure I'm getting the punch line."_

"You should know that I'm not one to joke around, Sydney."

"_What's he saying?"_ Mia said in a hushed tone when there was noise suddenly coming from their end. I could only assume that they were in the kitchen and the kids managed to escape Lissa.

"And you are not going to believe me when I tell you who it is."

"_I've met this woman before?"_

I smiled. "You've met once, but your friendship was as strong as two girls who knew each other for years."

I knew she would pick up on the hint and silence engulfed the other end once again. That is until Mia's annoyed voice sounded again. _"Syd, tell me what he's saying!"_

Sydney must have motioned for her to shush and walked a few steps away because moment later Mia's annoyed humph could be heard from a distance. She was trying hard to keep it from Mia, I could tell. Knowing Mia, she'd tell everyone else in a heartbeat.

"_Are you sure it's her, Dimitri?"_ she asked in a more hushed voice. _"I mean, it's been a while, yes, but could it just be a replacement?"_ I knew she'd ask that, but I also knew she'd believe me if I said I was so.

I sighed, summoning my strength to say this. "I know in my heart and soul that this is her." I ran a hand through my wind-blown hair. "God, you should see her, Sydney. It's like she hasn't aged a day, but at the same time she holds the wisdom in everything about her. She's the same Rose that we _thought_ we lost three years ago."

Another pause. _"I understand."_ I could hear the smile in her voice now. I knew she was as happy about the news as much as I was.

"_Damn it, Sydney! Of all the times to not repeat everything you hear…! Can you please tell me what he's saying to you? It was my idea to call him in the first place, so I should know what she's saying."_

I could tell Mia was getting upset about being kept in the dark. And if history be told, Mia can do stupid stuff to get what she wants. And that's the last thing that I want.

"Sydney." There was authority in my voice again – back to business. I had a date to get back to.

"_Yes, Dimitri?"_ she was more serious now, but that happy vibe never left her voice.

"I have a mission for you. I need you to keep this from Lissa in every way you came. I'm sure Rose wants to be the one to tell her herself. And if you think, you can, keep it from Mia as long as possible. We coming back early, and as much as I hate keeping secrets from the Queen, I need you to keep that information from Lissa as well. Understand?"

"_Yes. But what do I tell Mia, because I am getting looks that could kill from her right now_." She scuffed. _"And she won't leave me alone."_

I chuckled. "Use your imagination. But don't stray far from the truth. Don't want unwanted rumors about my love life spreading like wildfire."

She laughed. _"You can say that again. Okay. I'll let you get back to life in Russia. Enjoy the rest of your vacation, Dimitri. See you soon. And take care."_

"You as well, Sydney."

"_Hey! Wait-"_ Mia tried interrupting, but the line went dead.

I shook my head. "I hope they don't go for each other's throats." And with that prayer in the air, I replaced my phone back in my pocket and headed back inside.

Rose was in the same place I left her, looking as beautiful as always. She heard me coming before she saw me and looked up to meet my eyes. It was like looking into a pool of warm chocolate, and it melted my heart every time I say that happy glow about her. She waved the will up when I sat back down.

"Got the bill, and trust me, it wasn't easy."

I raised a brow (something I knew she was jealous about because she couldn't do it). "What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know, the waitress insisted that she hand you the bill. Which was a bit sexist. So, I got up, found her manager and told him that our waitress was hitting on you, and seducing you." She smirked a little. "Apparently this hasn't been the first complaint, so he said he'd tell _Tawny_ that she either treat me with respect and give me our bill, or she was fired and exploited for her…acts."

Well, I certainly missed a lot.

Despite all of that, I chuckled. This was just like Rose, causing trouble wherever she went. But it wasn't something that I was going to let go of her for.

"Oh, Roza." I smiled down at her, feeling a sense of warmth coming from her when I did. "You are…"

I paused, searching for the right word.

"A…trouble maker?" she guessed sheepishly.

I pretended to think about it for a moment . "Well, yes, you are pain sometimes." My smile grew a little wider when I glanced down at her pouting face. "But I was going to say…you are a truly remarkable woman, and there isn't another out there like you."

Her blush was eminent and I wanted nothing more than to brush her flushed cheek, but then i noticed what time it was.

"I think we should be getting back, Roza. It's already 10:00."

She nodded and we both stood. I left the bill on the table as well as a small tip for our waitress, much to Roza's dislike.

As we made our walk about to Oksana's house, I noticed Rose go a little tense, like she wanted to say something but was hesitant. I myself had our earlier conversation in mind, but I wasn't going to bring it up just yet. Not if she wasn't ready to answer.

"Rose-"

"Do you still want to know her father's name?" she asked suddenly before I could talk.

Even though one half of my mind was screaming yes, the other rational half was reminding me that this is about what Rose is comfortable with, not about what I want. "Rose, you don't have to. I understand that its uncomfortable for you, and the last thing I want is for you to feel that way around me." I placed my hand on her arm. "I want you to trust me, rose. Just like you did back then. I wish we could go back to when this was a little…simpler, but I know that can't happen, and I will accept that as long as you continue to trust me."

She didn't say anything at first and just nodded. "I know, but I have to tell you. It's been eating at me for…for a while now."

That sent up another red flag. What did you mean by that? Did she mean since she saw me, or since Domika was born? She doing this more for me, or for herself?

Though I guess I can say that none of that really mattered. All I cared about was Rose's trust. If she felt like she could trust me enough to tell me, then that was good enough for me.

I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going and found myself standing mere feet from Oksana's front yard. It looks like nothing had changed since we left, and it appeared as though there was no eminent danger, thank God. I don't know what I'd do if Domika was in danger because I took her mother from her.

"Dimitri." My attention was back on Rose in a heartbeat, waiting for what she had to say. "Yes, my Roza?"

She took a deep breath. "I know it's been years since we last saw each other, and I want to apologize for keeping our identities and whereabouts a secret. But…I have to ask a favor."

"Anything, Roza." It was true, of course. I was willing to do or give her anything after all these years of not being able to see her. It was my love version of eternal loyalty to her, almost like my protective loyalty to Lissa and her growing family.

"How did you find Domika?"

It was a simple question, and yet I found myself stumbling for an answer. "I…She found me." Rose's gaze become for focused on me, but she didn't say anything. "She came up to me while I was getting some water at a little market. She didn't seem afraid of me or the situation she was in when she told me she was lost." _Just like her Mommy,_ I recalled Domika saying. _What does that mean? Was Rose still lost? Did she still want me here not that I knew the truth?_

That seemed to surprised Rose. "Really? Because Domika is really shy around new people." That took me by surprise. "She won't look at any stranger without me giving her the okay first. She's very touchy when it comes to trusting someone." She chuckled a little. "Just like her father."

"Rose…" I was willing her with my eyes to tell me. Now that she was offering, I had to know who Domika's father was.

"Dimitri, I need you to believe me when I say this, but…I don't know. I hardly believe that it was possible myself."

This seemed a little off topic to me. What about having a kid with a Moroi man seemed impossible. I mean, there's the fact that Domika is Moroi as a result, but I figured that was because of Rose's changed – altered – DNA. Somewhere down the line, I expected Rose's children to be over-the-top, kick-ass, stubborn future Guardians, just like her. So, her daughter being a Moroi was shocking all in its own. But what was this all about? Did this have something important to do with the father that I wasn't gathering? Why did Rose look so torn as she opened her mouth to speak again?

"Dimitri, I met Domika's father about three years ago. I hated him at first but soon it fell into love, and even after all the shit we went through, we still managed to express love and find a place in our hearts for each other. When I was attacked by Natalie, he stayed by my side while I thought I was dying in his arms, only to see his strong yet soft set of eyes again moments later. He fell thoughts of feet with me and landed in a barn, defending my honor and my sanity when I felt off balance. He kissed me in that hotel room and still promised to love me even after I almost slipped and killed him right then and there. He knew exactly how to respect me when we were alone in that hotel room, how to make an already special woman feel more so. He followed me into danger and accepted me for who I was, even after hearing that I drank Strigoi blood." A tear slipped down her cheek. "And when I saw him lying on the ground, on the verge of death, I whispered a promised to keep him safe, and to keep our daughter alive, no matter how far apart we were."

As I stood there before her – completely shocked to say the least as I processed what she just said – I was completely dumbfounded and thrown off guard.

She finished her speech and took a deep, calming breath. "Dimitri…_you_ are Domika's father."

**Yup. It's ending here. **

**I want to know if any of you say that coming: Was it obvious, or where the hints too big? I don't know. I'm not very good with keeping information on the down-low, especially when it's something exciting like this. **

**And like always I'm trying to get the chapters out ASAP. I'm trying, guys. Bear with me here. **

**Well, you know the drill. **

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I think Dimitri's reaction to the news is a bit subtle, but I didn't want to go too drastic. Rather than making everything complicated by having him doubt Rose's accusation that Domika's his daughter, I decided that this was better. Of course you'll have to let me know what you think.**

**Also, Dimitri's family meets the Infamous Rosemarie Hathaway, the same one who supposedly died three years ago in battle. Their reactions will be a little bit greater than how Dimitri reacted to his news from Rose. But (of course) there's a twist. And it sends Dimitri into a spiral of confusion, worry, panic, and pure protective mode. How is he going to handle all of this news at one time?!**

**Find out.**

**Right.**

**Now:**

"Adrian and…Sydney?" She looked at me in disbelief, like it was the last thing she would have expected.

In all reality, I guess it would be hard to believe, seeing as though the two people we are talking about are the last couple I could ever think of. But for me, it was…natural, considering they've been inseparable since… Well, for the last three years.

I chuckled at her expression of shock. "Yes, Roza. They are married a year now. And they have a girl: Alekz. She looks identical to her mother, but has Adrian's green eyes. She also has her mother's smarts."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Thank God for that."

I flashed her a look. "Do you want to hear about what's happened or not? I told you that you that you had to behave."

She sobered up and nodded.

We were now walking to my mother's home a few miles from the town where I found Domika. It is still a mystery is to how she managed to get that far away from Rose without her noticing, but it was something to dwell about later. Right now, on this fine Russian morning, we were enjoying the time as a family to get back on track with each other's lives.

She told me about the different places her and Domika had traveled – Paris, California, Egypt, Japan, Texas, Argentina, South Africa. I both admired and dreaded her stories about how everywhere she went so was saving people, towns and villages from Strigoi. I did think it was interesting that 75% of the world didn't know anything about Strigoi. Which would mean that the Strigoi population hadn't made its way past the United States and most of Asia, and that was news to relay back to the Queen.

The places she has been and the things she has seen were endless. She could speak, comprehend, and translate each new language she learned from different countries. And it was all because she thought she was being hunted by her own kind.

She told me about Domika's first birthday, and her first word – which was 'Guardian', of all words – and how she reacted when Rose took her to a beach in California (at night, of course), and when she took her first steps, and what her favorite food is and…

It was all honestly quite overwhelming. I never would have thought Rose and I would be closer than what we were three years ago, let alone being able to have a child together. I was completely shocked at first; I was speechless and stood there like a fool in Oksana's front yard with my mouth agape. I felt stupid for doing such a thing. I honestly shouldn't have been so surprised, because this was Rose, and she's been surprising me from day one.

She was ecstatic to hear that I would be happy to be a part of Domika's life from here on out, and that's when she kissed me for the first time in what felt like a hundred years. Her warm lips on mine was what jerked my body back to life and I held her closer than I ever had. This was my Roza, and there wasn't a force in the world that was going to take her from me. Not now, not ever.

I jumped back into what I was saying, telling her everything that happened after her…disappearance. Everything from her funeral to Christian and Lissa's wedding day. As I told the story about Andie, I mentioned that we are her Godparents. I'm sure information like that so suddenly can be shocking, but in Rose's case, it was different.

When I told her Andie was her Godchild, she said it wasn't surprising because Lissa and Christian didn't have any family left. That's when I had to tell her that the theory wasn't quite true. I told her all about Tasha and how we knew each other long before I started at the Academy. The more Tasha visited, the more a 'crush' she seemed to develop for me. I admitted to Roza that I was slightly interested, only for the sake of moving on, but I could never bring myself to do it. I told her a time when Tasha crossed the line by using compulsion on me to kiss her. I told Christian and he was the one to ask her to leave. I felt bad for him, having to send away the last of his family like that, but he knew it was inappropriate and did what was right. That was about six months ago and I haven't spoken to her since.

Of course telling Rose all of that sparked a kind of jealousy-anger inside her and she made all kinds of threats I knew she was never going to live up to – save for maybe giving Tasha a piece of her mind. I smiled and laughed at her antics, happy that my Roza was back and that she hasn't changed a bit over the years.

When I mentioned that Lissa had a half-sister, named Jill, she thought I was going crazy, I was sure of it. She never would have guessed that Lissa's father was…smart enough to think of her children's future if anything was to happen to the family line. It was still hard for me to get used to till this day, and because there is peace between the Queen and her subjects – meaning the Court advisors and all it's nobles – Jill and her family have come to live at Court. She has taken up the responsibility of being right by Lissa's side in all mandatory council meetings, defending her and keeping Lissa's confidence up when she needed it. Rose looked as if she felt betrayed in a way, like she had been replaced. But I assured her that Lissa still thinks of her as her sister, no matter the circumstances.

Being pregnant and having a child did wonders for Roza. She had that motherly glow about her whenever Domika was around, and it emphasized when she caught me watching Domika, too. Her body was as flawless as it was three years ago, and it didn't surprise me. Rose was always a woman to stay active and in shape, if only for the sake of protecting someone she loved.

As we got closer and closer to my childhood home, I was started to get more and more nervous. Not because of the possibility of Strigoi, which was my usual paranoia, but because of my mother. What was she going to say – going to do – when she found out that I not only have a secret child, but that the mother of my child is none other than Rosemarie Hathaway. Rose's legend spread like wild fire throughout the country – and sooner than expected, the world. No one knew that she lived on in secret without anyone knowing, and it amazed me still how she did it for three long years – and while hiding her child, no less.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" Rose asked suddenly. I realized then that she had been saying something and I was so distracted by my family's reaction that I hadn't noticed we were standing still directly in front of the house.

I shook all previous thoughts away. I flashed Roza a reassuring smile. "Fine. I just…don't know how to tell my family all of this."

Her face fell. "About…me? Or about Domika?" Domika was still resting comfortably in her mother's arms, the blanket still thrown around her body to keep her from the sun's rays.

"Both. But they will have to know sooner or later." I took her hand and brightened my smile. "And I'd rather it be now."

That got her to smile again and it lit up my world, more so than the sun. Together we took steps closer to the front door. It was quickly approaching early evening and the sun was going down. A glance at my watch told me it was about 5:00. With a start I realized I had been gone for just over 12 hours. My mother was going to be quite upset me with me…

I took a deep breath and knock on the door, Roza close behind me. It didn't take more than a few moments before the door was ripped open and Viktoria stood before me at the door. And her expression was everything that revolved around worry and sympathy.

"Dimka, thank God it's you. We were so worried." She put her hands on her hips. Then the door opened more, and seeing who was behind the door made my heart sink to my toes.

"мама… Let me explain." But it was no use. So was very upset with me.

Immediately and quicker than my own reflexes, she snapped out her dish towel smacked me on the chest. I was more taken by surprise when I flinched and rubbed the spot where the towel made contact. My mother was one of the most gentle persons I've known my whole life, so when she is mad, she's mad; and that usually means there's a big consequence to follow afterward.

"Dimitri Zasha Belikov! Where in God's name have you been?! You had me worried sick; haven't you worried your mother enough, what with being in danger as your choice occupation? I swear, you may be the death of me, Dimka." She stalked back into the house shaking her head.

I repressed a sigh that she didn't attempt hitting me again. Got knows what other weapons she might have hidden in her apron. "Please, Mum, I have a reason for being gone," I called after her. "I brought someone back with me; a friend."

This made Viktoria pause in following my mother back into the house. Viktoria looked confused, but that's when Karolina passed by the door, and did a quick double-take. She glanced behind me, and I swear what she said next could have put me in shock. Again.

"R…Rose? IS that you?"

I snapped around and looked expectedly at Rose. How did she know my sister? More importantly, when didn't she say anything when we were coming up to the house?

Rose took a tentative step forward, like she was trying to remember who it was standing in the doorway. Then my mother came back into voice, a look of disbelief about her.

"Rose… The same girl that saved you and Paul that night at the park?"

Um…what?!

I glared at Karolina. "You were attacked? By Strigoi?"

She flashed me a guilty look but brushed me off. Her focus was on Rose as she came out into the chilly air to better see her. "Rose… What are you doing here? I thought…I thought this was a big secret? And here I find you with – of all people – my brother. I wish you had told me." I was going to ignore the 'of all people' comment, and question more the 'big secret' comment. I noticed that my sister was choosing her words carefully, like there was something the rest of us weren't supposed to know.

Rose was hesitant to answer, again shifting Domika on her shoulder. "It's…a long and exhausting story, Karolina, and I swear I never knew he was your brother." She looked at me. "And I had no idea this was your family. I swear."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" my mother demanded, looking a little flustered by all of this. I noticed her eyes were trained on the bundle in Rose's arms, and I could tell by the look in here eye what she was thinking as she looked back and forth between us.

I sighed. "We all have a bit of explaining to do."

Rose seemed to shrink into herself a little at my comment, but I immediately assured her that I wasn't mad at her. I honestly wasn't sure what to think about all of this.

Once we were all inside, we all gathered into the living room. I stood idly against the doorframe; Karolina took the loveseat along with Paul who had been sitting there all along. Rose sat on one of the couches and looked around nervously. I could tell she was uncomfortable, and I left the familiar urge to take her out of this situation – or rather any uncomfortable situation. She removed the blanket from Domika's head, seeing as though we were inside where there were no chance of direct rays getting to her. I was surprised that she was still resting comfortably, considering the amount of chaos that was about to unfold. I noticed Sonya wasn't home, but chose to question that later.

I heard my mother gasp. All eyes were on her shocked face, her hand covering one of her cheeks as her eyes held realization. "I…I thought you looked familiar. You're _the_ Rosemarie Hathaway. The very same young woman that saved not only the Queen, but my son and countless others during what they are calling 'The Event'." She seemed to relax a little, like she suddenly felt safer. "You are the heroine that so many people are grateful for, and I see you have yourself an armful."

Rose smiled lightly, though it was clear she did not like the predicament we were in. "She's…my daughter. Her name is Domika. And she's about two years old."

Karolina spoke up again, though it was clear she was unfazed by my mother's accusations about Rose's true identity. "So…the time in the park… That was only a year ago. You had a daughter then?"

Rose nodded. "At the time she was staying with a friend and I was hunting for…" She glanced at me, as if afraid to continue. "For a Strigoi that was running around Siberia, killing off more people than necessary."

"But…how does this connect you to my sister, let alone my brother?" I had forgotten that Viktoria was there; she took up position next to our mother in her rocking chair.

_Flashback – 3__rd__ Person POV_

_It was late one afternoon when Karolina and Viktoria stopped by the park to place with the kids while Sonya and their mother went to a doctor's appointment. Karolina was playing with her daughter, gently throwing a ball to her daughter, Zoya, who would some-what throw it back and laugh as she did._

_Karolina's head wasn't into the game though, as she was thinking about what she was going to do about her daughter turning one-year-old this upcoming weekend and not having a party planned yet._

_The ball bounced a little too hard past Zoya when Karolina threw it to her. She looked confused as it sped by her and her brother Paul, who was playing with one of his friends no more than a few feet from them. He watched the ball roll by and into some brush behind him. _

"_I'll get it, Zoya," he said and disappeared quickly into the forest brush._

"_Be careful, Paul!" Karolina called after her son, how was growing into quite a strong boy for his age. _

_Viktoria came over and picked up Zoya before she could chase after her brother into the forest. "Oh, I don't think so little girl! You haven't opened the gift I got for you yet, and we will not leave until you do." _

_Zoya squealed as Viktoria swung her through the air and then quickly blew raspberries into her nieces' neck._

"_It better not be candy, Vika. She hasn't had dinner yet."_

_Viktoria ignored her sister's demands and carried Zoya to the picnic table across the playground. _

_As Karolina looked back to where her son disappeared, she noticed that he hadn't returned yet. It may have only been a few seconds, but she still felt panic and dread rise through her body like a blazing fire. _

_"Paul? What's taking so long?" She approached the tree line. She peered past the bush but didn't see her son. She did, after leaning more into the curtain of forest greens, see the pink and purple ball sitting a few feet away. _

_The panic feeling increased as she stepped into the brush. "Paul?"_

_Her son didn't answer her. Instead, it was a woman's voice, and she didn't sound too happy. She followed the angry voice a few yards away and to a large tree. What she saw couldn't have scared her more:_

_There was her son, looking scared and panicked behind a woman with long brown hair. He was clutching tight to one of the woman's arms, while the other was raised high in the air…holding a Strigoi around the throat, pinning it against the large tree. Karolina's frightened gasp alerted the three of them that she was there. _

"_Mom!" Paul immediately ran to his mother's arms and berried his face in her stomach._

"_Paul! Thank God you're okay…!" She decided to save checking him over for injuries later. She quickly pushed him behind her, putting herself between the treat and her son. She wasn't sure if the woman was the threat, or a Strigoi as all – she sure didn't look like one of them. This woman was beautiful, actually. She looked…familiar, too. She half turned her head when Paul ran to her, and Karolina could now see her face._

_That face… It was so familiar. It was in the papers about two years ago, giving details about 'The Event', as well this woman's death. It told how she saved the Queen's life, as well as perishing in a cabin that was burned to the ground. Yes, that face – as well as the event itself – was unforgettable, particularly because this woman not only saved the lives of the people at the horrific scene, but also the life of her brother. _

"_Y-you… You're…" Karolina couldn't form coherent words as she looked straight into the supposed deceased Rose Hathaway's beautiful brown eyes._

_Rose looked away from this frightened woman and made a mental note not to make this kill too bloody, because she _was_ going to kill this Strigoi for all that he had done. She had been following him all around Russia, trying to treat him back to whoever was giving him the orders to kill. Rose was always left disappointed when she followed this Strigoi into a small city, mainly because she was always too late. The bloody messes that he left behind burned in the back of her mind as she looked him in his red rimmed eyes._

"_You're in luck, Sergei. You now have my full and undivided attention." I glared harder. "Who is giving you your assignments? Who are you working under?"_

_The Strigoi, Sergei, ignored her taunt. "You, Miss Hathaway, will regret coming after me. _She_ will corner you one day soon, and she will exact her revenge. Just you wait."_

_Rose glared at him. "Who? Whose coming for me?"_

_Sergei only smirked. "You will parish for good this time by her hand, and she will go straight for your precious Queen."_

_Rose rolled her eyes. "There's no way you – any this Strigoi friend of yours – is getting to Lissa. She is, as always, heavily guarded." Guilt suddenly washed through Rose, though she tried not to show it on her face. "As well as one of the best Guardians at her side, always ready to protect her. You won't get two hundred feet from Lissa, and you, unfortunately, will not make it back to you leading-lady to give her this information." Her grip on the Strigoi's throat tightened. "Sorry about your luck, Sergei."_

_Sergei flinched at the death grip at his throat, but continued to smirk. "Well, if that won't work, and I'm sure there's another girl my leader could target… And I'm also pretty sure she'd be easy pickings, for someone as young as her."_

_There was no question in Rose's mind about who this 'younger girl' was:_

_Domika._

_Furious, Rose quickly drew her weapon and poised it directly over his heart, pausing only because she remembered the frightened mother and child still holding their breaths behind her. Sergei say the hesitation and tried – not to mention failing – to get away or to weaken Rose. He hissed as a last attempt to strike fear into Rose's heart. Yeah, right._

_Rose turned her head toward the two again. "Turn away." She didn't want them to see this, because the woman was clearly not a Guardian, and no child should have to see something like that at such a young age. She watched realization appear in the woman's face as she turned herself and her son away from the scene that was about to unfold._

_Once they weren't looking, and without turning back to the Strigoi so he wasn't expecting, I quickly and smoothly jabbed the long point into his dead heart. He let out a strangled groan, like a scream that was stopped short. Then he collapsed lifelessly from my hand and hit the ground with a loud thud._

Thank God that's over with,_ Rose thought as she lit a match and watched the body almost immediately burn to ash, and then the flames disappear with the body. _Now to deal with them…

_Rose stood there for so long trying to figure out to do next that Karolina thought she had left. When the older woman turned around, she was slightly surprised to see Rose staring at her with a look of wonder on her face. Neither woman knew exactly what move was the right move to make, both fearing they might scare the other away._

_Finally deciding that it was no use and that her cover may forever be blown, Rose wiped the Strigoi blood off her weapon, not daring to look at the red liquid, and replaced it in her coat, turning to leave. She had been trying to avoid something like this since she arrived in Russia. She knew people and Guardians would recognize her, and most likely turn her in, but it was no use. This woman was already traumatized – she didn't want to do more damage by begging that her identity remain a secret. _

_As Rose took her first step away, the woman spoke up, her voice shaky, "W-wait a minute." Rose stopped but didn't turn. She figured maybe the woman would say thank you for saving them, so there was no reason to turn around. "Are…are you really Rose Hathaway?"_

Lie, Rose,_ a little voice in the back of her head told her. _Lying has always gotten you out of trouble in the past.

But the past is the past, and lying didn't always do you any favors,_ another reasoning voice in her head said. _Not to mention lying to the world so now you have to force your only angel in the world to live in the dark for the rest of her life.

_Rose sighed and only turned her head slightly. "Yes, I'm that Rose. No, I'm not dead. And no, I'm not here to kill you, just the Strigoi. So…rest easy. You and your son are safe." _

"_But…why would I think you'd hurt me?" Karolina drew her son closer to her side instinctively. "You saved my son's life, and probably the lives of everyone else out here tonight. I…I don't know how to thank you, and I wish there was something that I could do."_

_Karolina waited for response, and then Rose turned around to face the fully. "Maybe there is something you can do for me." Worry bubbled over into Karolina's heart, fearing that is was something to do with that Strigoi. Rose smiled. "Don't worry, nothing dangerous. Just a couple of questions and a request."_

_Karolina nodded._

"_Of course, I'd like for no one to know that you saw me today."_

_This confused Karolina. Why would the woman that saved countless lives not want to be found? "But why?" she found herself asking._

_Rose felt a smile touch her lips. "Its complicated, but it would save my life, and my daughters."_

_Karolina's eyes widened. "You…have a daughter…?"_

_Rose smiled. "If you can keep a secret, you'll be helping me keep her safe, because there's no telling when they will be after us again. So you can't tell anyone you saw me here."_

_Karolina thought briefly about Zoya, and how she would do anything to keep her daughter and son safe from harm, no matter what the cost. That's exactly what Rose was doing, and she was an icon of pure bravery to be taking on the world on her own._

_The shaky Dhampire mother nodded. "Okay. We will keep your secret. I promise." She saw Rose relax and that she was itchy to leave. "My…my name is Karolina. And this is Paul. If you ever need anything…" Karolina sighed. "You saved our lives and there isn't anything that I could give you or tell you to show my gratitude. If you every need something, don't be afraid to ask us for help."_

_Rose smiled. _She's brave. She also reminds of someone else… Someone back home I'm fighting to protect.

"_Thank you. Good-bye, Karolina."_

**Present – Dimitri's POV**

"And…that's how I met Karolina." Rose finished her story and looked almost embarrassed.

The rest of the room was quite, completely taken aback by all of this, and I was right there with them. How could this be happening? My eldest sister was attacked by a Strigoi; Rose was the one that saved her and my nephew's life; my phone family was keeping Rose from me…

At that moment, Rose looked up at me, her eyes searching for a reaction. She must have been waiting for me to say something, but…

How could I? What could I say at a time like this?

Rose… Karolina…

I looked away from Rose, not able to stand the rush of betrayal run through me. I know nothing was intended but I couldn't shake the feeling. How could my own sister keep this from me? And how could Rose be so non-chalant about it? This is something important, not just an event of meeting my sister.

"Oh, suck it up, Dimka," Karolina scolded. "A promise is a promise; there's no way I was going to break it." She didn't look too happy with me. I couldn't blame her. I was kind of disappointed in myself as well. "Are you really going to pout because I didn't tell you about Rose, even after finding out that she saved not only mine but Paul's life, too?"

She had a point of course. Karolina always wins out in the end. I sighed. Rose deserved to know I wasn't mad, at least. I looked her in the eye, sliding on a tiny smile that I knew only she'd be able to see and said, "I'm sorry, Rose. My sister is right. My family and I owe you quite a bit of gratitude. Thank you for keeping them safe while I was gone."

Rose, being the amazing woman that she is, smiled brightly and nodded. "But you guys don't owe me anything." Her smile suddenly disappeared. "I may have only been here a few minutes, but I feel close to all of you." She looked around the room at everyone. My grandmother, Yeva, had joined the conversation, as well as Sonya and Paul. "Over the last year of so, I've been keeping an eye on Karolina, making sure that she and her family weren't some kind of target, and that it was just a coincidence that she was there that night. So, I learned the faces of her loved ones and kept tabs on them as well."

"So, you basically stalked us for a year?" my ever caring sister Sonya said. I swear one of these days her and I are going to have a talk about her manners, especially around Rose and Domika.

Rose shook her head. "It wasn't like that. I just appeared in places I knew Karolina would go and I always noted if she looked worried, or sad, or distraught – which she never usually did."

"That way you had an indirect way of knowing that something was wrong and investigate further."

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. It was automatic. That strategy was only used by Guardians that are pursuing Strigoi or tailing suspects of a crime. It was how I found Rose and Lissa back in Virginia almost four years ago.

Rose smiled again. "Yes, exactly." But that smile quickly disappeared. "But…you are wrong about one thing: your family doesn't owe me anything, because there's another secret that I'm keeping from you. One that even Dimitri didn't know about until today." She locked eyes with mine again, pleading with me to help her. I could tell she was struggling trying to build up the courage to say something.

"Dimka?" my mother spoke up for the first time since Rose walked in to our home. "Is there something you need to tell us?" I could tell by her voice that she already had her suspicions, but wanted to hear it from me.

I took a good look at everyone's face around the room and slowly dislodged myself from the doorframe. I crossed the room and sat down next to Rose, trying to keep some distance, but seeing as though we were about to tell them about Domika, there was no point in keeping a lot of distance anymore. Just as I sat down, Domika was roused from sleep. Almost immediately she recognized me and blinked sleepily. She then reached out for me and said something I never thought I'd hear, and it was one of the most amazing things:

"Daddy…?"

Around the room, I heard collective gasps of disbelief, but I ignored them.

My heart swelled and I swear it would burst at any given moment. He little hands clenched and unclenched, like she was reaching to grab something. I couldn't form words, so instead of talking I took Domika from Rose and held her close in a hug, cradling her like she was a lifeline. It's amazing to think that Rose and I told her that I was her father only just before leaving Oksana's to begin the walk to my house, and she instantly seen me as her father, even though she never knew how I was for the first 2 years of her life.

"Dimka…" Viktoria spoke up, shock filling her expression, as well as everyone else's. "Is…this true? Is she your…daughter – as well as the famous Rose Hathaway's daughter, no less?"

A look of pride washed over Rose, and she was smiling so bright I could have sworn the sun was shining through the blinds yet again. I could tell that she was very happy, probably because she thought Domika was never going to have this kind of life where she's loved. But there was no way that I was going to let that happen. Even if my family doesn't accept – and I'm praying that they do – I will still love her and try to give her everything she needs.

I nodded. "Yes, she is," I answered them finally. "We don't exactly know how it's possible, but all we care about is that she's healthy and happy. And that she stays safe." Roza and I held a long look before we both turned to my family's reactions.

It was hard to say for sure what their initial reactions were. My mother looked like she was about to cry of pure happiness, while at the same time looked almost hurt that she didn't know sooner. Karolina was already in tears; probably because she realized that Rose was risking more than her own life the night she was saved, but also the life of her daughter's. Sonya and Viktoria were clearly unsure of our story, but non-the-less, smiled. My grandmother hadn't said anything and the only sign of approval was a single nod. Paul was otherwise unsure of what to make f the situation, and why everyone looked so sad and happy at the same time.

The only thing that really matted was that my family was okay with all of this: me and Rose's relationship, the decisions we've made, and the family we unexpectedly started.

Roza, Domika and I were engulfed in a sea of hugs, praise and questions. Viktoria was the first of my sister's to hold Domika, that that was only because the fact that Sonya and Karolina's crying was scaring her. Yeva muttered her words of praise while rocking idly in her chair. Paul started yammering about what games he wanted to play with his new cousin, as well as making a point that he was to be the first to play with her. Roza and I sat in our place and answered as many questions as we could, her curled up under my arm by my side. At some point Domika made it out of the clutches of my youngest sister and crawled up on her mother's lap, laughing in a way I hadn't heard, and it was a beautiful thing.

**I know I'm ending it at a really lame place, but this chapter is uber long, so I had to stop somewhere. And I know its been SOOOOOOO long since I updated, and I'm so sorry. But here it is and I hope you all liked it. **

**Also, if there are any mistakes, then it's because I never actually went over it too much to look for errors. So if there are any, ignore them and maybe let me know so I can fix it.**

**Thanks!**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the slow update. College is closing in and work is kicking my ass, but I'm slowly getting the hang of it. And now with Christmas coming around the corner, I should have a few days off work to focus on relaxing and getting some writing done. Yay!**

**Anyway, since you all liked the last chapter so much, I thought I'd try giving this story a run for its money. In other words, prepare for something big coming up, whether it be in this chapter of the next, it's coming, and so is the end. **

**I know, I know. I ALWAYS say I'm ending the story at a certain time and never do, but this is different. I'm really ending it in a few chapters – or how-ever-many chapters it takes to get the "Something Big" out and in the open before it makes my imagination explode, lol.**

**So, enough stalling. I'll give you what you all have been waiting for—**

**The Next Chapter:**

**Dimitri's POV**

"Rose, can you help me with this?" Sonya called from the kitchen. She sounded frustrated, which usually meant she needed Rose's strength to get something open, or to move something.

Rose and I were playing a bored game with Domika and Paul when Sonya called. I'll say that my sister (particularly this sister) can be very…demanding. And I'm not sure if Rose realizes this, so she immediately gets up to go see what she wants.

That left Paul, Domika and I to play, and they decided that I would play for Rose when her turn came up. We were all sitting on the floor in the living room; Paul was leaning against the couch, Rose was sitting crossed next to him. Domika and I were sitting across from Paul, my little girl sitting in my lap.

After a few minutes of Rose's disappearance, Paul decided to take this moment to ask, "Uncle Dimka, are you and Aunt Rose going to get married?"

My eyes widened. I was expecting him to ask if I knew what was for dinner, not something and personal as that. Then again, it was still hard for me to wrap my heard around the idea of him being so grown up already.

Domika was watching me curiously, confusion written all over her face. She was unbelievably smart for only being about two years old. But I wasn't surprised when she asked, "Daddy, what does Paul mean? Whats…mer-…merried?"

Her attempt to speak was always so cute. I smiled at them. "Paul, I don't know what our future plans are yet, but I'm going to say for sure that we aren't going to separate ever again."

Paul just nodded, accepting my answer for now.

I turned to my daughter. "As for what marriage is, it's an event that takes place when two people love each other very much, and they want to spend the rest of their lives together. The only change is finding the right person to spend that time with."

"Oh," she said, playing with a piece from the game. She looked like she had more to say, and after a second or two of silence while Paul took his turn, she turned in my lap, looked up at me with those innocent eyes of hers, and said, "Daddy?"

I knew she'd have something else to say. "Yes?" I responded, looked down at her.

"Do you and Mommy want to spend the rest of your lives together?"

I paused in my answer. It's not that I had to think about a truthful answer to her daring question, but I was just shocked. Then again, I knew I shouldn't be, seeing as though I already knew this little girl would never cease to amaze me. I just met Domika, and in my eyes, she was already going up to fast…already having questions about love, which is a very tricky emotion and obstacle in life.

I smiled wider and said, "Yes, Dom. I think we do want to spend the rest of our lives together."

As I watched Domika's eyes light up, I noticed she was then looking at something behind me. Then, before I heard her, I felt Rose's arms wrap around my next, keeping me trapped between two beautiful girls.

"Mommy! You heard, didn't you? Daddy said he loves you!"

Rose laughed, though I knew she was hiding a blush as she sat next me again and took my hand. "Y-Yes, I heard. And it was very…sweet." Oh, that was my Roza. She could face down a heard of Strigoi without so much as a twitch of fear, but admitting her embarrassment was out of the question, let alone almost impossible.

"But I'm afraid to say your happiness will have to wait," she said with slight disappointment in her voice.

My smile fell, suddenly worried that there was something I was missing. Did she not want to spend the rest of her life with me? Or was it…something else…?

She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Your Mom said dinner is ready, and I think if we don't get over there now, she'll make _us_ the main course."

Ah, that. Yes, something like a mother's wrath really would put a damp[r on making future plans. Especially if it's _my_ mother.

Paul suddenly jumped up, making games pieces fly in several different directions. "Last one there's a rotten egg, Domika!" Then he took off for the kitchen, barely giving her a chance to respond.

"No fair, Paul!" Domika shouted, chasing after him without a second thought.

Rose laughed, watching them dodge past Sonya and my mother as they scrambled in their chairs at the table. "I guess I should clean up after her," Rose said, beginning to pick up game parts. "I doubt she'll be back any time soon to finish the game anyway."

I nodded. "I'll help." As i started cleaning, I caught her staring at me with wide eyes, like she couldn't believe what I'd said. I guessed what she was thinking. "Rose, we're a family now, you can't expect to do all of the work. I'm going to look after her as I had been there all along, because I know what it's like to grow up without a after figure being there, and I will not allow her to experience that." I took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "We're in this together now, if you can believe that. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Her expression shifted into a smile. "Honestly, I still can't believe that you're actually here telling me all of this. But I'm glad it's happening all the same, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smiled a smile that was always saved for her and watched as another light blush touched her cheeks.

Then…

"Dimka! I don't care if you're in the middle of saving the world. You will get your butt in here and have one last meal with your family, or so help me I will drag you in here and force feed you!"

I gulped. That woman scared me more that Strigoi, and that's no easy feat.

"We better go before she holds to that promise," Rose said, throwing the last of the game in the box and placing it on the couch. I nodded and followed her into the kitchen where my family was waiting to eat.

After my mother's home cooking, I was helping Rose, and my sisters clean up the table when my phone started ringing. Being as paranoid as I was, I answered it on the first ring.

"Belikov," I said, my voice all business.

"_Dimitri. Glad I caught you. Can you talk? But we have to make this quick; I'm supposed to be meeting Lissa soon,"_ Sydney said hurriedly, obviously needing to get straight to the point.

I glanced at Rose, who no doubt could hear everything. She nodded, telling me that I was excused and that she would help my sisters clean. I ducked into the living room where my grandmother sat in the chair, asleep.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" I tried to keep my voice down, even though Yeva was a deep sleeper.

"_Well, I'm hoping that you have better planning skills that Rose and actually have you bags packed already?"_

I smiled. Rose was always the procrastinator. "Yes, I had all of Rose's stuff packed and ready to go. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"_No, everything is taken care of. But…"_ She paused. _"I just want to make sure you really are okay with bringing your sister all the way out here, especially with being in the most Strigoi populated area, and the limited amount of training she's had."_

Ah, so that's what she was worried about. Rose and I decided that we were going to tell them about Domika together, so that was something even Sydney didn't know about. We decided to tell her that Viktoria wanted to see the school grounds at St. Vladimir's to see if it was a school she wanted to transfer to. It wasn't a complete lie; if my family had the money and the wits to send another child overseas, I'm sure Viktoria would feel it was an honor to finish her schooling there.

"Yes, I'm sure it's what she wants, and my family is okay with it as well. If it's a problem I will assign a Guardian to keep an eye on her at all times. She is a lot like Rose when it comes to her rebellious side." And I _know_ that was the truth.

Sydney sighed, clearly still not happy with the choice, but clear she would stick to it. _"Okay, fine. I'll double check the arrangements. Remember, your flight leaves at 7:00 a.m. – human time. That will bring you to the U.S., where you will take one of the Queen's private jets here to us in Montana. And don't worry, I got Christian in on our secret and he's the one that secretly arranged the jet. So Lissa still don't have a clue. Or, if she does, she hasn't mentioned anything."_

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Sydney. We'll see you soon."

"_Yeah. Take Care."_ She paused again. _"And, Dimitri…?"_

"Yes?"

"…_Bring her home safe, and for God's sake, don't be late for that flight."_

I smiled to myself. Over the last three years Sydney was the optimistic one and always said that Rose was alive somewhere, that's why I knew I could trust her with my secret about Rose. I also think that's why she believed me so easily. According to Sydney, the others were very skeptical about my story, that it was just a Rose look-a-like. But Sydney managed to get them to believe it too, and got them to keep it all from Lissa.

I felt bad keeping something as important as this from the Queen, but Rose agreed that she had to be the one to confront Lissa.

"до свидания, Sydney," I said.

"_пока__,"_ she said. Then the line went dead.

With the call ended, I replaced my phone in my pocket and proceeded to the kitchen to help my beautiful Rose with the dishes. Only to find that Rose was nowhere in sight. Strange. She must have gone to put Domika to bed. Just as I was about to turn for the stairs, I heard my sisters giggling from the front door. Sure enough, there they were, standing at the front door like they were hiding something.

"Виктория, Каролина. What are you hiding?" I asked, approaching them.

"Well, first of all," my youngest sister started once she recovered from her giggles, "you won't find Rose up there. Sonya is putting the kids to bed, and mom and Karolina are going to clean the kitchen."

Karolina nodded, a wide grin on her face. "So, if you will excuse me, dear brother, I have work to do." With that she slid past me and straight toward our mother, who immediately got her to work.

That just left Viktoria between me and…whatever was behind that door.

"Vika, if Rose isn't up stairs, then where is she?" I asked, starting to wonder what this devious girl had up her sleeve.

She smirked. "She's waiting on you, brother." She motioned to the door she was protecting. But as soon as I made the smallest move toward the door, I saw her muscles flinched, meaning she was ready to defend. That was a trait every Guardian needs when they are protecting their charge. "But…you have to answer this question: Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Well, that was an interesting question, and up until about 4 years ago, I wasn't sure about how to go about answering it. But now…

"Before I met Rose, love at first sight was just something that you believed in fairy tales. But once I laid eyes on her, I knew there was something there, and I knew it would progress to something bigger than I could have ever imagined. And here we are now, finally together with the most beautiful girl I could have ever asked for, and I honestly don't think I could ask for anything else. So…yes, I believe in love at first sight."

Speechless at first, Viktoria finally stepped aside, giving me access to the door. "By the way, good answer." She winked at me as I walked by, opening the door and stepping out into the chilled Russian atmosphere.

Looking around, I didn't see anything at first. Then, standing with in front of the setting sun, I saw Rose standing perfectly still, like she was a statue. Even though I could only make out her silhouette, I could still see her beauty. I heard the door close behind me, but didn't bother looking behind me. I was only focused on Rose, wondering what she was doing out here.

"Roza?" I called, standing only a few feet from her now.

She turned, meeting my gaze. She smiled and launched right into my arms. I was…shocked, but so relieved. As I wrapped my arms around her, I held her close, relishing in the feel of having her close to me yet again – for the first time in three years. This was the angel I had been waiting for. This was my Rose, and I was never going to let her go again.

We continued to stand there for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness of each other's presence. Then she pulled her head up, but didn't move her body from mine. "Dimitri, I missed you so much. I'm so happy that you're…" Her smile faultered.

I reached up and place a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it. "Of course I'm alive, Roza. After all, someone had to keep an eye on the Queen while you were gone."

She looked up at me again. "Would they let me near Lissa again? After all, I've been away for so long. Even they wouldn't have the courage to put a supposed 'warrior icon' at the queens side again." She made the fact that she was a kind of relic to the Court sound like a joke.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know, Roza, but that doesn't mean she won't try." I smiled again. "She misses you – all of our friends do."

She made a face. "The great Dimitri Belikov has…friends?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her comment. "Aside from the fact that you've been…absent from Lissa's side, you are, in fact, a warrior icon to them. They will eventually show you their trust and allow you to be there for Lissa and her family as our friends and I have been for the last three years."

She nodded, accepting that answer for now. We turned back to the pink and orange hues that engulfed my family's front yard. She turned her gaze to watch the last few moments for the setting sun, and I did the same, happy that I at least had the love of my life back in my arms.

We stood there quietly, loosing ourselves in the calm cool air and the peace the emanated around us. I hadn't realized she had turned her eyes from the sunset until I felt her gaze focused on me. I locked eyes with hers, and even in the dark, I could see the tiniest of red speck in her eyes. It was something that only I could see, because I was the only one that could get close enough to see them there, buried deep in the beauty that was her brown eyes.

"Dimitri…?" she said quietly, her voice hesitant.

"Yes, Roza?"

She stared into my eyes for another moment, clearly trying to decide something.

I frowned slightly. "Rose, what-" But I was cut off by her lips being placed firmly on my own.

I didn't hesitate to relax in the kiss – our first kiss since being part for what felt like an eternity. I held her tighter, bringing her up effortlyessly and swinging her around while keeping our kiss going. I was so happy to have her here again, to taste her lips again, to feel her body on mine again. It was something to celebrate.

I set her down, placing her feet on the earth again. She giggled lightly, obviously not expecting that reaction from me. What can I say? Kissing her is like having your deepest worries lifted from your shoulders.

She pecked me on the lips again and the buried her face into my duster, taking a deep breath. "Dimitri?"

I sighed, having just got a whiff of her shampoo – it smelled of chocolate and mint, if that was possible to put in a shampoo. "Yes, my love?"

"…Will you marry me?"

My heart swelled and I clung to her, tightening my hold on her. "Of course, my Roza. One day, I promise."

**Yup, that's the end. And I have a funny feeling I'll be getting some people begging for the next chapter because I have – yet again – left you at a cliff hanger. I promise I will get the next one up ASAP, but you will have to hold on until then.**

**As always, let me know that you think! I need your thoughts and helpful critisizum.**

**Anyway!**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I tried to get a jump on how often I update by typing non-stop last weekend. I'm not sure it worked out too well in my favor, but at least I tried. An 'A' for effort, right?**

**Anyway, like I was tell you all in the last chapter update, I'm going to spring something big on you and then then end the story soon after. After all, what's a Vampire Academy story without an epic battle toward the end? (Hint, Hint)**

**As always, don't forget to review at the end.**

**Here's the next chapter:**

Lissa's POV

"Guys, I know I've been saying I want a vacation, but is this really necessary?" I asked when a blind fold was handed to me after a long drive to the airport. I know I had agreed to get away and take a trip somewhere with my friends and family, but being blind folded before we even got on the plane was a little excessive.

Sydney glanced at me in the review mirror. "The blind fold was Mia's idea. You'll have to take that up with her."

Then Mia gasped dramatically. "Seriously, Sydney! Of all times to keep your mouth shut, this is when you choose to _talk and give me away_!"

Sydney only shrugged while Mia seethed.

I sighed, looking down at my daughter, who had fallen asleep with her head on my lap. She had wanted his vacation more than anything, to get away from the craziness that was life at Court. If I was doing this for anyone, it would be for her and Christian, who was seated impatiently on my other side, his arm draped over the back of my seat.

"Can we just get there? Your girlish bickering is annoying the hell out of me." He was drumming his fingers against the back of my seat, clearly displaying his frustration.

"Oh, shove it, _my_ _lord_," Mia spat, turning in her seat only long enough to glare at him.

"It's all fun and games until a certain water user gets burned," Christian challenged.

Mia snorted. "I'm a water user, Christian. Sticks and stone may break my bones but your magic will never hurt me."

"For someone who just said he was annoyed by our 'girly bickering', you're giving off an especially annoying girly vibe yourself," Sydney said, never taking her eyes off the road.

I rolled my eyes, silently agreeing with Sydney. I patted Christian's leg, getting his attention. "Relax. We'll be on this vacation in no time at all, and then we can finally get some relaxation."

Christian smiled back. "Yeah. And boy, are you in for a surprise."

I knit my brows together a little in confusion. "What do you mean? Can you please tell me where we're going?"

He laughed, suddenly seeming excited about whatever they were hiding, and kissed my lips briefly. "Chill. You'll see soon enough."

Soon enough didn't seem like it would get there, but we finally were coming up to the airport strip. Unfortunately that meant I had to put my blind fold on. Once Christian was sure it was secure, he gave Sydney the open to "pull in", which I was assuming meant we were pulling into a parking spot. When the car was parked, I heard Mia shift in her seat.

"Alright, Lissa. Are you ready?" she asked.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

With that I heard the door on my side open.

"This way, your highness." I felt Eddie's hand take mine as he helped me out of the car.

I made a face. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that you don't have to call me by formalities?"

Eddie laughed. "As many times as it takes for you to remember that you are the Queen, and it is required at some junctures."

I dropped the subject. He did have a point.

Eddie and another person, who I think was Mia, led me toward what I was assuming the private jet I owned through Court. I was very skeptical about my current location, seeing as though I wasn't aloud to see where I was going, but I trusted my friends. Besides, what's life without a little trust?

I was actually pretty excited about this trip. It wasn't just my family and I going, but all of my friends, too. Don't ask me how it was possible that they got Court to agree to that, but with Sydney as my negotiator, I think anything like this is possible. Eddie volunteered to "sacrifice vacation time" to be my Guardian on my own vacation. I felt bad about it, but in a way, he was going to be getting his vacation after all.

Then, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, is Adrian here?" I had noticed that I hadn't heard his voice since we got out of the car.

"He came early with me to make sure everything was ready. Don't worry so much, Lissa."

I scowled from under the blindfold. "I wasn't worried. It was just a general wondering. I knew he wouldn't miss a chance at getting out of Court."

This got both him and Mia to laugh (as much as 'Guardian' Eddie _could_ laugh).

Then there were loud footsteps coming this way. I panicked a little, but then relaxed when I felt Eddie reassuring hand squeeze my shoulder.

"It's just Adrian."

I nodded, letting about a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

There were whispers that I couldn't hear, and they sounded frantic.

Then…

"He…what?!" I heard Sydney exclaim, and it was rare for her to outburst like that.

"Who?" I asked, about ready to rip the blind fold off.

I heard Sydney talk a calming breath. "It's nothing, Lissa. Just…a bit surprised it all." There were more whispers and gasps from around me, but I ignored them. "Come on, we're almost there," she said, and then we were talking again.

As we walked, I started thinking about how Rose would have been the one to plan something like this. She would have tried to surprise me with a trip away from Court. Knowing her – and I'm the only one besides Dimitri that knew her like I did – she would have been the one to jump out and yell surprise, too. God, I've missed her…

After what felt like forever in my mind, my friends finally brought me to a stop. There wasn't a breeze anymore, so I'm assuming that we were in the small building that people usually waited in for their planes to arrive.

Feeling a little impatient, I asked, "Can I take this blind fold off yet?"

Christian was the one to answer. "Impatient as ever."

I rolled my eyes from behind my closed eyelids. "You're worse than me sometimes."

I felt him untie the knock at the back of my head and the cloth that covered my eyes fall from my face. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the new lighting of the airport building. It was small and rather quiet. In fact, I didn't hear anyone else besides my friends while we walked.

What's going on here?

"My Queen, is something wrong?" I heard Dimitri ask, concerned in regards to my confusion, I'm sure.

I sighed. "Dimitri, you know you don't-" That's when realization kicked in. I snapped my eyes to the sores of where his voice was. Sure enough, there he was, standing only a few feet away from me

"Dimitri! What are you doing here?" I asked, completely taken aback by his being here.

He let a smile slip on his lips. "I thought I'd return home early." I noticed there was a rather large amount of luggage – two extra suite cases – at his feet. That's funny… I remembered him leaving with only a duffle bag and his infamous duster.

"To tell us that he kidnapped a child while in his home town," Adrian said, shaking his head. "And here I thought you'd never live up to the nickname 'cradle robber', cradle robber."

Dimitri glared at Adrian while I tried to figure out what he had meant. Then I saw movement behind Dimitri's legs. I stepped closer to get a better look, but whoever was there only shrunk further away.

Dimitri smiled a little. "She's shy around new people," he said to me. Then to the child behind him, he said, "Its okay, Dom. Come on out."

Hesitantly, a little girl poked her head around Dimitri's legs, still slightly clinging to him. As soon as I saw her eyes, I gasped. She had the exact same eye color as…

I heard a few other gasps behind me and someone say, "So it is true…" But that wasn't my focus right then. What I wanted to know is why Dimitri had a kid with him in the first place. As far as I knew, all of his sisters where older – but then why bring his niece back here with him?

I smiled at the little girl. "Hi, there. What's your name?"

The little girl looked up at Dimitri, who motioned the universal 'go ahead'. She looked back at me. "My…name is…Domika. My mommy named me after my daddy."

I looked at her in confusion. I tried putting two and two together: Domika… Dom… D… Dim… Dimitri…-

I gasped and looked right at him. "She…she's your…?" I was in shock. I never…would have thought Dimitri would keep something like that from me.

He nodded. "We met for the first time in Russia."

I felt a little relieved. "So…you didn't know...?"

He shook his head. "No. But, Lissa, you have to understand why I had to keep it from you."

"We all thought it would be best," Sydney spoke up, "if she told you herself."

I looked around; every one of my friends was either, nodding in agreement, or both. What the heck were they talking about?

"Yeah," Christian said, having picked up Andréa and now holding her on his hip. "At first we didn't believe it ourselves, but Dimitri convinced us it was true. We knew she'd want to explain everything in person, so we flew them out here. Sorry about lying about going on vacation."

I took his hand, letting him know it was okay.

My mind was reeling. Dimitri had a daughter, and no one knew about her until he went to Russia. (I guess it was a good thing I forced him on that vacation he needed.) My friends tried to keep it a secret, but why they did still wasn't making a lot of sense. What would a little girl like her have to explain to me?

Then I felt Christian let go of my hand, but just as I was about to turn to him and ask what he was doing, I felt a new pair of hands cover my eyes from behind. The hands weren't male because they were too small, so that left either Mia of Sydney.

I sighed. "Now what? Is there something else you're all not telling me?"

Mia giggled. "Well, yes, but that's beside the point." She was standing somewhere in front of me, so I knew it wasn't her behind me. That just left…

"Sydney, I think I've had enough surprises for one day. You can take your hands away now."

"That's a shame, Lissa," Sydney said, but she wasn't behind me either. "Then that means we asked _her_ to come all this way for nothing."

Wait… if it wasn't Sydney or Mia behind me… Then…

"Dimitri isn't your surprise, Liss. I am." That voice… There's no way…

The hands were removed from my eyes and for a second all I could see were my friends staring at me with wide grins on their faces. I snapped around…and almost burst into tears.

She smiled at me. It was a sad smile, but I saw the joy in her brown eyes. "Surprise."

A shaky hand went to my mouth to keep from sobbing. It was her… It was really her standing here in front of me…

Without a second thought I threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck, not giving her any escape. A shaky laugh that probably sounded more like a sob escaped my lips. "Rose…! It's really you! God, I can't believe it's you…and yet…" I pulled away, just as a happy tear escaped my eye. "I knew you couldn't be gone forever, not the Rose I know."

Rose smiled wider, trying to hide how bittersweet this moment really was. "I missed you, too, Lissa. It was so hard to stay away, but it was for the best."

I shook my head. She frowned a little but I smiled. "It's always best to stay close to home, and home is right here, where you're surrounded by friends and family that love you." I stepped back into the circle my friends had formed around Rose, joining Christian and taking his hand again. "And now that you're back, our family is complete. Our extended family of friends; friends that have missed you more than anything, Rosemarie Hathaway."

Dimitri stepped forward, and so did his daughter – or rather, their daughter. (It wasn't hard to figure out, once I seen her eyes, I knew Domika was Rose's daughter. And as soon as I seen Rose alive, it only confirmed my suspicions.)

Every one of our friends smiled and/or cried, watching Rose in the way anyone would when seeing a miracle. Adrian and Sydney smiled wide, Adrian's arm securely wrapped around his rebellious wife. Eddie wasn't in Guardian mode as much as he would be, but he smiled wide as well, his arms wrapped protectively around his pregnant wife. Mia's back was pressed securely to Eddie's chest, her hands rested gently on her ever showing baby bump. Mason was here as well. He was under probation for his "outburst" against Dimitri and Rose three years ago, but he was re-instated to re-train under Eddie and Dimitri's watchful eyes. He stood in our circle, but in his Guardian stance and with a wide smile on his face. Christian had his arm around my back with his hand on my waist, the both of us smiling as if we could never stop, and I'm not sure I could. Andy squirmed around in my arms, anxious to meet the shy girl Dimitri and Rose's legs.

Rose picked up Domika and looked up at Dimitri. He wiped a stray tear that slid down Rose's cheek – a tear of pure joy that seemed to spread throughout all of us. He leaned down and kissed the side of Rose's head. He pulled back up and smiled his special smile – that was saved for Rose herself – down at her.

"Welcome home, Roza."

**That's the end for now! Not the end of the story, but the chapter. The next one should be the big battle scene, and shortly after that, the chapter should wrap up like a Christmas present! **

**I hoped you liked the story in Lissa's POV, because that's gunna be the last one like that. The only way I could make Lissa's surprise real was by putting it in her POV, and now that it's done and the story is coming to a close, the rest will most likely be in either Rose or Dimitri's POV. Just so you know.**

**So, now that I'm on Thanksgiving break, and work won't completely screw me over, I'm going to be writing more, and hopefully get more chapters out, for this one and Future History. So keep an eye out for updates that will be coming out. Maybe soon. I don't know yet. But you guys will be the first to know! Thanks for being patient.**

**As always, let me know your thoughts, feelings and comments. I know this is a stupid question, but do you guys want more love or seriousness?**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! **

**I am so glad most of you liked the idea that I had and am happy that you have your own theories about what might happen. (: It all actually helped a lot.**

**I want to say first that the slow update was not my fault! My dad needed my computer for something and didn't give it back until the next morning. Well, when I logged back on, it turns out that he had deleted the unsaved work that I had done… Bye-Bye, three pages of writing that I will never remember… lol. No, I remembered some of it, and improved a lot of it. But it's definitely not exactly what I first had.**

**Okay, the second thing is that there seems to be some confusion about Domika's power. Her ability is very similar to that of Renesmee's, I'll give you that. (Honestly, I didn't even notice that until it was brought to my attention.) Domika isn't just showing pasts or memories that she's seen, but also someone else's. It's like she can channel someone else's memories and then show it to anyone she wants. This chapter will explain another part of her power, and hopefully that will clear up any lingering confusion.**

**The third thing: if you recall from the first story, "What If?", Rose died and was brought back as what she is now. You guys should realize by now that Dimitri will also have to…mental shudder…die in order to become like Rose. But I'm going to be adding a twist. It may not make sense at first, but just roll with it. I don't know if the explanation will be in this chapter of the next, but the "deed" will be done by the end. All I have to say is…prepare yourselves.**

**So, with that said, if I missed any other important details, you know how to get my attention! (:**

**Read On.**

**Rose's POV**

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since my daughter ran into her father, as well as the love of my life, in Russia. My heart soared when I say at he was alive and well, but it panicked when I thought of the danger I might be putting him in. Back at the cabin where I faked my death, I vowed to keep my distance and make it as if I never existed. From that moment on I thought I was alone in the world…until two weeks ago when I my heart found my soul mate once more.

One week.

It's been a week since Dimitri brought me back to the states to see my long missed friend and sister, as well as the current Queen of our race: Lissa Dragomir. I can't believe Sparky bucked up the courage, grew a pair and ask her to marry him. Of course there was no stopping their love the last time I saw them, but I for some reason could never picture that happening. And yet…I knew it was meant to be.

Lissa's daughter is beautiful, and I was honored to find out that she was named after me – well, her middle name anyway. She looks so much like Lissa that it almost hurts. And when Andy introduced herself to Domika, it was like going back and seeing Lissa and I when we were kids. They hit it off immediately, and have been inseparable ever since.

I was so happy that Adrian and Sydney finally pulled through their differences and kissed and made up. I knew she would be the one to get him out of those horrible habits of his, and I figured they would start some kind of commotion when Court found out about their "union" together. With Sydney being human, she's seen as a bit of an outcast, but with Adrian's money and power, there isn't much Court can say or do. Even if they didn't have those benefactors, they would still find way to be together. Their daughter, Alekz is the spitting image of her mother. Blonde hair, fair eyes, and a tough wit to boot; all of her personality shows through in her, even at such a young age.

Mia and Eddie was another pair destined to be. There isn't another man on this planet who could hold against her…very vocal opinions and keep his bearings. And the fact that he was brave enough to get her pregnant and now have to deal with the stress of her hormonal mood swings is something to admire. Eddie reminds me so much of Dimitri that they might as well be long lost brothers. He's so guarded and alert, just like any other amazing Guardian. Even though there's an age difference, I know that Eddie looks up to Dimitri, and over the years, I've heard he's learned a lot from him.

Mason… God, has he changed. When we were younger, he would do anything to tease me and bug the hell out of me until he got me to smile. Now, it was like he didn't care about much of anything. He's one of those Guardians who would pretend they weren't there and stay secluded from large groups, even while off duty. I've tried to talk to him a few times, but we can't seem to get past your average, everyday greeting. He's just as good a Guardian as Eddie and Dimitri. I just hope his separation from us doesn't get him hurt.

My parents… Well, I wasn't sure what had gotten into them, but they seemed to be…closer, than I last remember. You know, them not seeing each other since I was like five years old, and now I saw my father actually hold my mother, like they were – dare I say it – together again. Mental shudder. I never thought that would happen. Just the thought of my parents 'hooking up' is like dumping a bucket of ice water on my head. But, I guess thinking that your daughter was dead for three years can do that to you. At first my father didn't believe that was me, until I used my signature move and called him the "_Dünyadaki __en iyi baba_", which translates to the 'best dad in the world' in Turkish. He must have believed me then, because he wrapped me in a hug and called me by his old nickname for me: kiz. My mother was a slightly different story. Despite her abandoning me at a school when i was a child, keeping my father's identity a secret, and basically leaving me to grow up on my own, it was clear that she was worried about me since the escape from the plane. And now that she was finding out that i was alive, she knew right away that i wasn't some trick – I was ilegidly back from the dead.

When we got back to Court, of course we were stopped and questioned by the stuck up snobs that ran and controlled the judging system in our community. They claimed me to be an imposter and almost took me away in cuffs. But Lissa wouldn't have that. As ruler over our race, she had some control over what was said in done within the court system, but when it came to everything else, she was top dog. She told them to leave me be for the time that I was here, and if she found out they gave me a hard time, there would be Hell to pay. Way to go, Liss!

Being at Court with Lissa was like a dream come true. Sure, the road to get here was…weird and really unnerving. Nonetheless, I was here with my best friend, promising to protect her and her family's legacy.

Sadly, even though there's been a lot of heartfelt moments now that my friends and I are reunited, and just because that's how my life works, there has to be something bad happen.

Dimitri and I were walking though Court's vast gardens with Domika and Andy, enjoying the warm night as we watched the two of them chase each other and laugh. The place was lit rather brightly, though that was probably to cover any dark corners bad guys might be in.

Dimitri took my hand in his and squeezed. I smiled up at him, grateful for some long needed relaxation.

From a distance, we could see Andy showing Dom her abilities as a young fire user. For now, all that she could do is create a little spark in the palm of her hand, but it still brought out the wonder and thrill in Domika's eyes. I know she has been disappointed in her own abilities, but as I've told her countless times, it takes time and patience to develop ones powers, and that's speaking from experience.

"Rose?" Dimitri's cool, collected voice brought my attention back on him.

"Hm?" I looked into his eyes and was surprised to see a question there. I frowned a little. "What is it?"

Despite the brief moment of concern I saw there in his eyes, he smiled ever so slightly and kissed my lips quickly. "It's nothing to be concerned about, Roza. I was just going to ask you what kind of ability Domika has, seeing as though we still aren't sure how it is she got separated from you."

Domika's powers… That is a confusing subject, and I didn't want Dimitri to be worried like I've been over the last six months since Domika developed her ability. And even though I attempted to hide it, he still caught that I was hesitant to tell him. Damn him and being able to read me like an open book.

He frowned a little. "Roza, I know when you're hiding something from me. And it's okay." He turned me to cup my face in one of his large, warm hands. "Whatever it is, we can get through it, now that we're together again. There isn't anything you can say that will make me look the other way."

I took a deep breath…

…And let it out.

_He says that now_, I thought to myself and I looked into his eyes, his patient gaze meeting mine. _But what if this changes his mind about wanting to care for Domika? I know how much he's wanted kids, but will he want one as dangerous as her…?_

I mentally slapped myself. That would never happen! Dimitri was too good a man to not love his family, because I knew just how close he was to his back in Russia.

"Domika's ability…it's a bit on the unstable side," I finally said, taking his hand from my face and holding it tight, afraid that he really would leave when he heard what I had to say.

His gentle gaze never faltered. "How so?"

Oh, how the need for a logical explanation escapes me…!

"Well, it's like what she showed you when you first met," I started. "She showed you not just what she saw, but the memories that she gained though me, while she was still growing inside me."

I could tell he was trying to piece it all together in her head. "So…she can see the past," he guessed.

I nodded. "Not only can she _see_ the past…" I turned my head slightly to watch Domika place her hand on Andy's cheek, probably showing her another memory. "The reason Domika was separated from me wasn't because the teenagers chased her away or anything like that. It was because Domika teleported herself away when they frightened her." I sighed, taking in his blank expression. Here goes…everything. "Domika is able to travel _through_ time."

And cue the blank expression from the ever amazing Guardian Dimitri Belikov.

I squeezed his hand again, making him blink as if he were in a daze. "But the thing that makes her dangerous isn't what you're thinking; she can't change events when she moves through time, per se. It's the fact that its triggered by her emotions that makes her…unpredictable. So far, she can only carry herself through time by stopping it, and moving at a pace only she knows, and then turning time back into place when she's reached her destination." Explaining this was like explaining why the sky is blue. "She is the only little girl going through all of these confusing motions, and, having barely figured out my one path, it's hard for me to know which way to guide her as she moves along. I'm just trying to keep her from getting herself hurt…"

I waited for him to say something, he eyes now drawn toward the girls as the continued to play and size each other up with their ability to talk.

"So…she can move through time, like we move from place to place?" he guessed.

I nodded. "As far as I can tell. I've tried to get her to explain to me what it's like, but a little girl's attention span only goes so far."

That got one corner of his lips to turn up. "She gets that from her mother."

I made a face. "And what is that supposed to mean? My attention span wasn't that of a child's, Guardian Belikov."

He turned to me again, and suddenly, I wasn't so sure about being able to hold my ground, having now gotten lost in his gentle gaze. But Rose Hathaway never gives in!

"You are an amazing woman, Rosemarie Hathaway." Yup, I've turned to jelly once more. "Not only have you been keeping her safe from Strigoi, you've kept her out of trouble by making sure she felt safe so that she wouldn't teleport herself somewhere she shouldn't be." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, my head immediately falling to his muscular yet soft chest. "We are blessed to have such an unordinary daughter, because if she hadn't found me that day in Russia, I never would have found you, my Roza. Without her help, I never would have found the one woman that makes me happy, and the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

God, does he know how to make me feel like crying – in a good way with happy tears. I felt a tear escape down my cheek, though I was quick to wipe it away so he couldn't see. I was so relieved that he felt that way, because I wasn't sure how much longer I could take him not knowing everything about of beautiful daughter.

But, like I said, something always goes wrong when everything is going so right.

Off in the distance, I heard something rustle the bushes. I turned and looked in that direction, using my enhanced eye sight to focus in on anything suspicious. But nothing was there.

I straightened up from Dimitri, who knew right away that something was wrong. "What is it? Did you hear something?"

I shook my head, trying to shake this bad feeling I was getting.

Then, coming from that same direction, I heard what sounded like a 'pop' noise. But as quick as it was there, it was gone.

"Ouch!" Domika's panicked voice rang out. What the…?

Immediately Dimitri ran to her, leaving me to try listening for something more. What could that have been? I know it wasn't a gun exactly, though it definitely could have been some kind of gun. The sound wasn't metal hitting metal, like you'd hear from a normal gun. It sounded like…metal hitting plastic. And that doesn't make sense, what kind of gun shoots plastic bullets…?

"Rose." Dimitri ran back over to me. He was carrying an unconscious Domika in his arms while holding Andy's hand and leading her over. What the hell…? "It was a tranquilizer dart that hit Domika. We're under attack. We need to protect the Queen. _Now_."

A tranquilizer dart… Plastic bullets… Yeah, that makes more sense.

Dimitri must have noticed the worried look on my face, because I said, "She's okay, but we need to get out of here. Can you tell where they are?" he asked, putting Andy between us . Maybe they were after the heir to the Dragomir line. If they were, then that would make Andy the target.

There was another rustle and I signaled from him to stay quiet. Then, as expected, I heard two more popping sounds the same as before, this time from two direction: both were aimed right at Dimitri. Moving faster than I could think, I flung one hand out to deflect the dart from going to Dimitri's neck, and then reaching around with my other hand to block the one going right for his back. Using that same speed, I quickly pulled the darts out before they could completely empty their chemicals into my bloodstream.

"Rose!"

"I'm fine," I insisted, keeping my ears open for the next shot. I knew where they were, but I couldn't risk leaving Dimitri and the girls unprotected. Even at the speed that I can travel, I wouldn't make it to both targets and then back to Dimitri in time.

Aiming the darts at Dimitri only meant one thing: For whatever reason, someone was after my daughter, but they weren't going to get her without a fight from me.

"Dimitri, get them out of here. Now!" I left no room for argument, and he knew that. He quickly gathered Andy in his other arm and he took off running for the Court building me keeping at his pace to cover for him. As we ran, I was starting to feel…dizzy. My limbs felt heavy; moving was becoming a chore, almost like I was literally turning into jelly. Not what I meant when I said Dimitri made me feel that way; the two meanings are very different.

Another pop came from my left, to which I knew was directed at Dimitri. I heard it whiz through the air and just as it was about to hit Dimitri in the side, I blocked it with my arm, and just in the nick-of-time. I tore it out of my skin just as quickly as I did the others, but even with that hit, it seemed to amplify the effects of the first two darts.

Then, it was like all of the sounds in the world were…blurred – like my super hearing was picking up nothing but static, similar to what a bad station on the radio sounds like. My vision blurred – the building was so close! But even I could see two figures block our way from the entrance to the building.

Pulling head of Dimitri, I went head on toward the two blocking our way.

"Move it!" I demanded to the guy on the right as I sent a swift kick that landed square on his chest, sending him flying. As soon as my foot landed on the ground, it was like my body was moving in slow motion. It seemed as though the more I moved, the more the tranquilizer toxin spread. Soon it seemed as if my super speed was almost non-comprehendible.

Just as I was going for the next guy, he brought his fist back and gave a hard left hook right at my temple. If it wasn't for the damned poison ruining my body with ever second that ticketed by, that would have barely fazed me and I would have decked him right back. But, because that's not the case here, I instead was sent a good yard toward the left, tumbling on the ground to a stop.

"Rose!"

I heard Dimitri's voice, but it sounded so far off into the distance. Maybe he had gotten away? Did I distract them long enough for him to slip by and continue on to another entrance? God, I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if—

"Hello there, child."

That voice… I know that voice. It was so familiar, but wracking my brain was just as painful as that punch to my head. I groaned and tried lifting my body – my head even – from the ground, but found that my was strength completely gone. I was instead lifted by someone else, though it was just as torturous because they had their hand secure around my throat.

For reasons that I hate to repeat, I couldn't get my vision to focus, so trying to catch the face of the jerk with his hand squeezing the hell out my throat wasn't working out too well. I struggled uselessly until I could barely move my arms or grip at his hand. I honestly was starting to feel like a wet noodle. There was one upside to this predicament (if it goes right, that is): Because I have incredible healing, my body should be able to flush the damned toxin out of my system, provided that this jerk doesn't completely deprive me of oxygen before that happens.

"It seems you have taken the tranquilizer hits better than I would have expected, кровопролитие багряный Роза."

Huh. He knew me by my annoyingly adopted nickname, _Blood_ _Red_ _Rose_. And that could only mean that this guy had connections to the Strigoi hotline around Russia, as I like to call their communication system.

I only grunted in response, mainly because it was really hard to speak at this point in time.

I heard a cry of pain from somewhere behind me. That either meant there was help here, or it wasn't and it was Dimitri kicking ass. But, then again, the voice sounded painfully familiar. Too familiar. It was…

"D-Dimi…tri…!" I choked out, struggling harder, but it was still useless.

"Don't worry about your little flowers, Rosemarie. They will live, so long as you know your place in this world." I was dropped abruptly, sending my already pained body to the ground, landing in a heap next to something warm. I gasped for breath, sputtering a cough into the ground.

"Y-you…bastard…" I choked, trying to get back up and strangle this moron for putting their hands on my family. "You…will pay…f-for this…"

I heard a chuckle as the retreating footsteps grew farther and farther away.

Despite my racing heart, pounding head, and enraged temper, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself_. I have to get this damned toxin out of my system,_ I thought to myself. _Come on, body, heal already!_

_Rose? Is that you? Are you okay? What happened?_

_L-Lissa! Are you okay? Are you safe?_

_Someone uninvited must have taken out a guard outside the wards,_ she thought hurriedly. _They panicked and sent me to the cars, along with Mia, Sydney and the kids. Please tell me Andréa is okay, Rose!_

Do I tell her…?

_She…she was taken, Lissa. So was Domika. I'm so sorry. _

_No… _

_But they will be okay. They wouldn't dare turn a little girl like that. We will find her, Lissa, I promise you we will._ Current situation: still not so good. _But…I need you to send someone to find us. Me and Dimitri._

_Find you…? Where are you?_

_We're in the gardens… But… Lissa, they hit me with tranquilizer darts. I…can't move. And…I don't know where Dimitri is._

I was starting to panic inside. What if they took him, too? Did he go after them maybe? He was hurt… But where was he?

_Christian said Eddie and Mason are still there. He's calling them now._

_Thank you, Lissa. _

_Rose?_

_Yes…? Lissa I don't think I got a lot of time left… I'm gunna pass out here…_

_Just…tell me they are going to be okay._

I felt the toxin from the tranquilizer slowly leaving my body, and I was starting to get my breathing even again. But my consciousness was going along with it.

_They…they'll be..fine…Liss…_

_Rose… Rose…!_

As my mind slipped away from her, my attention was coming back to my ever present situation. My hearing and sight was coming back, but my strength was still nearly nothing.

I heard heavy footsteps coming this way. Not sure where they were coming from, or if they were friend or foe, I tried moving again. I used what little strength I had to lift my body a few inches off the ground. With wobbly arms, I turned my head so that I could face the other way, and then collapsed back down.

To my horror, there was an unmoving body next to me, or what looked like an unmoving body. It was a guy, I knew that much. Dark clothes, strong build. I guess he looked like any other Guardian. He must have been hard to take down if he made it all the way over here. Then I got a whiff of some aftershave.

Well build body…

Dark clothes…

The aftershave…

My fuzzed brain finally put it all together: I was staring at—

"Dimitri! Rose!" someone called out, and I quickly recognized it as Mason. The footsteps were now very close, and I felt someone grab my arm and roll me over. I was moved so suddenly – I think someone was picking me up – that it sent my already foggy head further into darkness. It couldn't have been the toxin sending me under… I saw a face, that I'm pretty sure was Mason's, though the red hair was what gave it away. As I closed my eyes, I could make out what they were saying, but I was quickly going under, my body completely drained of energy.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. I don't know what could take her out like that."

"There were tranquilizer darts on the ground over there."

"Must have been from that."

"What about him?"

Pause.

"Shit! He's not breathing."

"Let's get them to the doctor, now!"

And then…everything was gone…

**To. Be. Continued…**

**Don't kill me! I warned you it would be like this!**

**Dimitri would have to die in order for this plan to work…unfortunately.**

**Anyway, that was chapter…eight, I think. Possibly? And it will possibly end on chapter ten. Maybe. I hope. But what did you guys think? Enough of a battle scene? Could have been more? There will be another one coming up, but that's all I got for now. All in all, I liked it. It wasn't one of my favorites, but I liked it. Did you like Rose's nickname? There will be more explaining on that later on – probably the next chapter.**

**But, anyway…**

**As always, you guys know the drill.**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my loyal readers, followers, and/or reviewers! **

**Thank you for tuning in to the next chapter!**

**In this particular chapter, however, there will be a lot of Rose POV, tears, confessions, and – eventually joy. I know, I know…it sounds lame. But! The plot twist comes into play somewhere in between all of that, thus, bring Dimitri back from the dead…! (Tried to sound spooky there. Not sure it worked…)**

**Anyway, back to chapter discussion… **

**All I really wanted to say was I am tried to get this up before the end of the week and I have to go back into work, but it was easier said than done. My dad's birthday was on Sunday, and of course my Saturday was booked with semi annoying stuff to do, so that's yet another obstacle to work around. Either way, it's up now and I'm satisfied now that I don't have to worry about another one for a day or so – then I try to start the next chapter and get it up by the weekend. **

**So, without further ado, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

**Enjoy:**

**Rose's POV**

When consciousness grabbed ahold of me again, there were shouts coming from every direction.

"Where is he hurt? I don't see any vital injuries."

"Doesn't matter, we're losing him. Get him to the emergency room – now!"

"Where is the Queen now?"

"She's safe. She's insisted on returning now, not liking the idea of leaving if there is no longer a threat."

"And the princess?"

"…We couldn't find her."

"Well, keep looking!"

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll take Rose to an exam room."

"Good. Watch her. There's no telling what's going to result in today's events…"

And just like that, I was out again. The only thing I wasn't following during that whole conversation was the situation. What was going on? Where was Lissa, and why did she leave court? And why was I being carried to an exam room? I don't feel hurt – just…tired.

When I woke up again, the previous chaos was gone, replaced with an almost uncomfortable silence. I felt someone in the room with me, but rest seemed more important, so I chose to ignore whoever was there.

Not too long after that, I heard a knock at the door.

Someone get up from a chair, crossed the room and opened the door slowly.

"How is she?" Lissa's worried voice rang through my ears. There wasn't much of a verbal answer, but I'm assuming she got one none the less. "The doctor is right behind me, coming in to check on her next. I just thought…I should be the one to give her the news."

"So…he's…" I realized then that it was Adrian that was in the room with me from the start. But what were they talking about?

This time it was Lissa's turn to answer silently.

Another knock, and this time it was a voice I didn't recognize. "How is she? Has she woken up yet?"

"No," Lissa answered the doctor's question. "She said she was hit by…tranquilizer darts."

"Ah. So that would explain the samples that I just received. I'm a hunter in my free time, so I knew right away that the liquid in those vials was powerful enough to take down an elephant – and that's only with one shot. Three of them…well, she should have died from that much exposure to such a powerful anesthesia drug." A cold pair of hands touched my wrist. "She's breathing, and she's got a strong pulse. As far as I can tell, the drugs should be wearing off soon enough."

Well, the doctor lady was right. Whatever was in my system was completely gone, and the trauma my body went through from the event recently was gone, too. I'll be damned. Doctors are handy sometimes.

I tried opening my eyes, but the slightest hint of light burned and I immediately closed them again, groaning. When was waking up so hard sometimes?

"Ah! I speak of the Devil," the doctor said.

"That statement hints a little close to home, doc," Adrian commented, which would have earned him a slap upside his head if I weren't currently lying on my back.

Lissa ignored him. "Rose…are you awake?"

I groaned again, the light still taking its toll on me. "That depends…"

I suddenly felt her arms wrap around my neck, making me snap open my eyes with surprise. "Oh, thank God! I thought I had lost you again. You have got to stop doing this to me… You scared the crap out of me, Rose!"

I chuckled, ignoring the sting as my eyes adjusted to the light. Finally. "Sorry. But in all honesty, it wasn't my fault. Those damn darts really pack a punch."

"Like I was telling the Queen," the woman in the room I didn't recognize, who I presumed to be the doctor, said, "if you were any other Dhampir, that amount of toxin in a smaller body such as yours would have killed you. Thankfully though, you pulled through without much complication. If I understand correctly, you fought the red-headed man when he tried taking you away."

Lissa pulled away and I sat up slowly. I looked at the middle-aged woman before me. She had short, pixy like dark hair and soft brown eyes. He features were that of any doctor's: sympathetic and calculating.

"What do you mean 'the red-headed man'?"

Lissa put her hand on my shoulder, get my attention. "When Mason brought you to the room, I guess you squirmed and nailed him in the stomach. Thankfully he had set you on the bed before you sent him backward half way across the room. You apparently stopped squirming almost as soon as your head hit the pillow."

I cringed at the thought of hurting someone I loved, even if it was an honest accident. "Oops… Is he okay?"

"He took it like a champ," Adrian explained. "He did mention something about feeling like he was going to heave and disappeared around the corner though…" Despite the thoughtful look on Adrian's face, there was smirk hidden there. Even if everyone had forgiven Mason for attacking me and nearly endangering our rescue, Adrian was one of the only ones that hadn't. I know Adrian had feelings for me at one point, but that look in his eye reminded something of a 'protective big brother' look. I'm almost positive he thought Mason deserved the hit I gave him. (By accident, remember.)

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. The doctor quickly excused herself, leaving the room swiftly. Lissa and Adrian stayed quick, trying with everything they had to look at anything else in the room but me.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Lissa looked at me now. "W-What do you mean, Rose?"

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I didn't feel dizzy, but I was still only 99% better. "You two are being way too quiet. That usually means there's something you don't want to tell me. Unless being away for so long has caused me to lose my touch…?" I looked at them expectingly, and just as I thought: silence.

Speaking of someone losing their touch…

"Hey, is Dimitri okay? I'm not sure what happened, but if they got the girls from him, he must have gotten quite a beating."

Lissa and Adrian locked gazes for a moment, and then Lissa spoke up. "Rose, there…_is_ something you need to know."

"And…we aren't sure…how to tell you," Adrian finished because Lissa was suddenly in tears.

Okay, pause. There is bad news waiting here, I know there is. There are a few signs to knowing: one, Dimitri wasn't here to check on me yet because I know he'd be the first here rather than Adrian; two, I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when Lissa started the waterworks; and three, they avoided my question…

"Adrian," I said in a firm voice, but even I could tell it was unsteady, "where's Dimitri?"

Adrian wouldn't look me in the eye.

Lissa's crying grew, making her gasp and hiccup for breath. "R-Rose…he…he's…"

The look in Adrian eyes. Lissa's reactions. The mere fact that Dimitri was absent from my side.

It all fit. The puzzle was suddenly and abruptly finished… And the result was nothing that I ever thought it would be.

"No…" the word fell from my lips, but I couldn't think. It was like the word was something…automatic. "No…please no." I stood and rushed to Lissa faster than her eyes could register, grabbing her by the shoulders. She yelped in surprise. "Lissa, it…it's not true. Please tell me it's not true…!"

More tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed and slowly shook her head, and I knew why she was crying. Dimitri was just as much a friend to her as I was. He vowed to keep her safe in my place, but he's not just a Guardian to her. No. We were all much closer than that.

I couldn't think – hell, I couldn't _breathe_! My entire world was quickly and all too suddenly crashing down around me. My only daughter was taken from me, right from under my nose. I failed to get her back, because I was dumb enough to let myself be weakened. And now Dimitri…

Suddenly, I was moving, running I think, but I couldn't be sure. I heard my name being called as I exited the room. I heard hustling and bustling of Guardians and nurses alike, trying to get everything back in order and under control. I felt a pang of guilt as I walked (ran? – still wasn't sure) past Mason who I almost clipped turning the corner. He called my name too, but I was too far gone for him to reach. I kept moving until I found myself at a hallway with a sign on the wall.

Emergency Room.

Moving without thinking, I turned the corner. And saw Eddie standing in front of a pair of double doors. He looked like he was expecting me, but he didn't look all too happy to see me either. He had his arms folded sternly over his chest, eyes locked on me the moment I turned the corner. Did he know I was coming? Could he have heard me from down the hall? I mentally wrote that mystery off as he just figured if I left my room, this was the first place I would go.

He knows me well.

"Rose."

He said my name like a warning, and it said very clear in his voice, 'Watch your step.'

The hallway was a few yards long, so standing still directly in front of him reminded me something of a stand-off, like the first person to move dies. Or in this case, gets shoved to the wall so I can get through those doors. (You can tell who I think is going to win this stare off.)

But then again, this is Eddie. I couldn't – _wouldn't_ – lay a hurtful hand on him. Not now, not ever, and no matter the circumstance.

"Eddie," I said finally after a few long minutes of silence and death glares. "Move."

As if to prove his point that he wasn't moving an inch, he widened his stance slightly and hardened his stare.

I almost growled in frustration. "I am getting through those doors, whether you like it or not."

"You'll have to get through me first." That was no threat, it was a promise. He would fight me tooth and nail if only to keep me from seeing the other side of those doors.

I blew hot air out my nose. "Eddie, please, you have to-"

"I don't have to do anything, Rose," he cut me off, unfolding his arms to let them hang at his sides. His guard in no way faltered. Damn, he was good. "I can't let you pass, because the person on the other side of that door made me swear to keep you from doing something stupid if anything should ever happen to him. He was more than a fellow Guardian, Rose."

He was talking about…_him_ like he was really gone, and for some reason hearing it from Eddie made the pain grow worse.

"Stop," I said, clenching my fists.

But he continued: "He was a mentor, a coach, a teacher, and everything in between. He was a friend."

"Eddie… Stop," I said again. "Please. He's not-"

"You can't deny the truth, Rose." His words were a little slower now, as well as softer. His gaze turned from that of a blank expression, to a pained and sympathetic one. "He grew up protecting not only Moroi, Dhampirs, students – even his own family – but everyone else around him. He trained hard and fought for others. Even now…he fights for you."

"Shut up!" I demanded, getting seriously annoyed now. He's talking about him like they were brothers. But I know him better. I know him better than anyone.

"Rose…!" I glance to my left and saw Lissa, Adrian, Mason and Christian coming down the hall. Mason must have seen how uneasy I was and thought that as the notion he needed to keep the Moroi out of my reach. I guess he still doesn't fully trust me. Hell, I'm not sure I trust myself right now. From the moment I left my room, I've felt…out of place. Like there's something very wrong with everything around me, like sky should be green and the grass should be blue. It was a weird feeling, but I was definitely not myself.

I kept my focus on Eddie. "You can't talk about him like that. He's not-"

"You're still denying it," he cut me off again, never faulting from his superior voice, but his gaze turned back to that stoic blankness.

"I'm denying _nothing_!" I growled. I felt my body lean toward him like I was going to attack. That got Mason to push the Moroi back another step and Eddie to flinch into a defensive pose, one not far off from standing protectively in front of a door.

"You're denying that he's gone, Rose!" Eddie yelled back, making me flinch back slightly in surprise. I couldn't imagine Eddie raising his voice, but here it is, happening now. "He believed with everything he had that you were dead because he knew you wouldn't want him to hold on to something that wasn't there! He suffered for months and years because somehow he couldn't bring himself to fully believe that you were gone. Why? Because he loved you too damn much, Rose!" My body continued to recoil back has his words pierced the suddenly cold and silent air.

"When I heard that he found you in Russian I thought that was his copping for letting you go, that he finally moved on and found someone new. In fact I prayed that it truly wasn't you that he found, because then he'd be setting himself up for more pain." He gaze softened ever so slightly. "But this past week has been different than I expected. You transformed an elite Guardian into a man that weakens when he sees his daughter smile. For something that would normally take years, you did in a week, and it's all because love found him when he needed it most. You gave him everything he dreamed by coming back into our lives, and I couldn't have been more wrong about my thoughts on you returning home. Protecting is what we do, Rose, and it's who we are. He protected you once…" His gaze sobered up out again. "But now it's my turn."

_Don't say it._ "No…" _Don't do it…! Don't say that he's-_

"Now that Dimitri is dead, I'm keeping my promise and protecting you in his place."

"No!"

Just like that, I lunged for Eddie, ready to… To do what exactly? Kill him? Stand angrily in his face and scream? No. I couldn't do any of that. Not to Eddie. He was too good of a loyal friend, to both Dimitri and me. And I know that if I did anything to betray him, Dimitri would never forgive me.

As soon as he saw the muscles in my body clench, Eddie reached for the stake on his hip – easily accessible and ready to be used to kill. I know Eddie had the skill, and I know he'd do anything to keep from breaking his promise to Dimitri. He wouldn't kill me, because I know he felt the same way about Dimitri not forgiving him if anything should happen to me under his watch, let alone by his own hand. So, in a way, we would have been as an impasse.

_If_ my intentions were to take Eddie down.

I know Eddie was reading my movements, and I know he was watching my face all at the same time. And if he saw the tears that were steaming down my face, then he knew that I had given in, and that he had won.

Just as he reached for his stake, he quickly changed his mind and instead opened his arms in time for me to fall into them and sob hard into chest. Every tear that I had been holding back was now staining his dark blue shirt.

I had never shown anyone my weak side, especially now that I'm one of the strongest beings on the planet. But here and now, I couldn't be strong anymore. I had to let someone step in and be strong for me, because I've officially lost everything that I've loved.

My beautiful daughter… My one and only love… They were both ripped away from me, and I couldn't so much as stand on my own. I truly couldn't…_breathe_…!

Right now, Eddie was my strength. He was literally holding me up from falling on the floor in a complete mess. He held me tight and said nothing, because we both knew that nothing was okay, that nothing could make _any of this_ okay.

I felt Lissa standing there behind me, and before I knew it, she was holding me too. She wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, crying hard as I was into the back of my shoulder. She kept whispering how sorry she was, and that she wished she could have done something. But none of that mattered. All I carried about at that moment was my friends, the last shred of hope for getting my daughter back that I had left. As well as my sanity and humanity – my friends are pretty much the only ones left to keep me sane.

Adrian, I knew, was the one slowly stroking the back of my head, trying to calm me, as well as comfort me. He didn't say anything, just like Eddie had known not to. Mason stood close by, but was obviously unsure of what to do. Christian placed his hand on my shoulder and then reached around his wife to clench the other hand on Eddie's shoulder. It was his form of a hug – his way of trying to comfort everyone.

We may have stood there for seconds, minutes, or hours, I wasn't sure. The only thing I did know, was that the man I loved was gone.

Dimitri…was dead.

**Um…yeah... I know this is going to be hard to hear but…I'm ending it on another cliffhanger. SORRY! I was going to continue the chapter and make it much longer than this, but I changed my mind for two reasons: one, an update was overdue, and two, I liked ending it here better. For lack of a better word, I improvised. This is better than nothing at all for another week, right?**

**So, I am hoping to get the next one up in the next week or so. You know, now that Dimitri's – mental shudder – **_**death**_** is over with, we need to move on to bring him back! …Right? I mean, you can't have a Rose/Dimitri romance without Dimitri. It's simply impossible! At least I'm pretty sure it is. Anyone else agree?**

**Anyway.**

**This was a semi hard chapter to write, but at the same time it wasn't. It **_**was**_** hard (that's what she said) because…well, its Dimitri dying. How is that **_**not**_** hard to write? And it wasn't because I had already suffered through Rose's death, so Dimitri's was somewhat – but somehow not very – bearable. A few people have asked for me to maybe write it Rose or Dimitri's POV as they are "coming back from the dead", and I really don't want to do that. I've experience too many painful funerals where I prayed that they would suddenly have the strength from inside themselves to venture back to life and smile like it was some kind of cruel – and rather expensive – joke. So…yeah. I guess that would be another reason why the chapter was kind of hard for me to write.**

**Well, back to the end of the chapter!**

**I love you guys and want to hear/read what you have to say about the chapter! Let me know, and I know you know how. Wink, wink. Haha.**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	10. Chapter 10

**My dear, humble readers, **

**I am happy to announce that the next chapter awaits you just beyond these few short sentences. Please, by all means, enjoy as you watch the magnificent…**_**return from the dead**_**.**

**Haha. I'm trying to write a story sent in the Middle Ages where people worshiped kings. It could probably use some work… How did I do? Be honest. **

**Anyway, back to the current story…**

**Well, there isn't much. I just wanted to say that the twist I mentioned earlier – the one that had to do with how Dimitri was going to be like Rose – isn't much of a twist anymore. I had seen the idea from a Manga but couldn't find the logic in the explanation in it, lol. In other words, I couldn't figure out how to describe how it worked. So, now I tried sticking to the basics in Vampiric transformation (you'll understand what I mean when you read it).**

**As you are all aware, I try to update frequently, and because you all begged for it, I decided you are worthy of the next chapter a few days early. And because I love you guys so much and appreciate the comments and reviews, I cut a few hours of sleep for the last few days in order to get this to you. I hope you enjoy it, and that it's what you were hoping for.**

**And here it is:**

**Rose's POV**

Patience. It was never one of my strong points. The only thing I was good for was thinking with my actions, and so far the only place that's gotten me is…here, in a world where the love of my life isn't. A world where our only daughter is gone, probably scared and begging for me to save her, waiting for me to be her heroine. But how can I be anything if Dimitri isn't here to tell me what I need to be? How do I breathe without him to tell me when? How does my heart beat if he's not here to make it do so?

My mind, heart, body, and soul yearned for his warmth, and his love. I needed him here with me, to tell me what I needed to do next. But he wasn't. And it was that same force that was telling me that I can be with my love again. But when?

As I stood alone in this God-forsaken hall, staring at the set of doors I was very nearly ready to knock down Eddie to get to were mocking me. They hung closed, continuing to keep me from seeing him. Did I want to see him?

_Of course you do!_ I argued with myself. _You need to know what is last with is, and you can only do that by seeing him in person._

I took a deep breath and reached my hand up to push open the door. It creaked and to my sensitive ears it sounded as if it could be heard in China. I flinched at the noise but continued on, stepping into the door and letting the door swing closed behind me. The room smelled of anesthetic and old blood that was forgotten in the tiniest of crevices. I crinkled my nose at the thought of blood. I had sworn since the day I left my life behind at the meadow that I would never use blood to enhance my powers, and I have never so much as thought to taste it. No battle was worth risking my life like I did that night.

I took in the white and chrome that consumed the room. But my eyes eventually landed on a pale form lying flat on a metal table. The once tanned, lush body was stained with everything that signaled…death, and nothing that resembled life.

Once, in school, he could always hear me coming, no matter how hard I tried to sneak up on him. Even now, I waited for him to say, "I know you're there, Rose. You can't sneak up on me."

But this was reality. And it this reality, Dimitri was dead. What did they say he died from again? Oh, yeah. I guess from lack of Oxygen and a hard blow to the head. But the thing I didn't get was if, according to the doctor, he didn't have any signs of being choked, how was he not able to breathe?

I moved closer, not really wanting to, but my body was moving on its own, like I was drawn to him.

Boy, does that sentence sound familiar.

Soon I was standing next to the table, peering down at his still body. Whatever clothing was covering his top half was gone, exposing his chest to the cold air in the room. Though, I guess that didn't matter anymore. His legs were stretched outwards and his arms were at his side. If I didn't know any better, it looked like he was just sleeping. But we all know that wasn't true. His paled skin made me sick. Slowly, I reached out to touch his arm, and it was like touching a cold, frosted window. His normally warmed skin was so…chilled. It made me shiver.

Then, that feeling I had before entering the room washed over me again. What was this feeling? Why did I suddenly want to…save him, even though I know now that he is far from being saved?

But was he truly gone? Was he lingering somewhere nearby, calling my name?

"Dimitri…" His name rolled off my lips as a whisper, but it wasn't meant to. I guess my voice is all washed up from the crying I had done moments ago. "You're…so cold."

I reached that same hand to touch my own arm, feeling the flesh there that hard blood to warm the veins under my skin. "And I'm…so warm."

I took in his appearance again. His eyes were closed, mouth ever so slightly cracked open. He still looked as lifeless as he was since I entered the room. Then why can I still envision him alive and well, with a warm hand on my lowed back as we watched our daughter grow up?

Then, a thought occurred to me. "Maybe…I can give you my warmth."

I don't know what I was doing – I'm being controlled by that damned force again – but before I knew it I was bringing my wrist up to my lips, feeling the pulse there before biting into my skin. Immediately I tasted blood and felt my eyes burn slightly from the tiniest taste of blood like they always have, whether it be my own or others. The puncture marks from my pointed teeth allowed my red blood to flow from my veins. Before it could get far, I lowered my writ down to Dimitri's slightly agape mouth and pressed the blood to his lips.

Then it was like I snapped back into my own body. Second or minutes after, I wasn't sure which, I ripped my arm away, feeling the familiar start of the healing process my body now possessed.

"What am I doing?" I questioned aloud, feeling slightly frustrated. "What…Why would I do that? Why would I…taint my boyfriend's body like that? What is wrong with me…?"

I turned my head away from him, not able to continue looking at the blood still on his lips. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my hand around my still bleeding wrist, making it bleed more. "What have I done…?"

Then I heard my heart best louder, like someone plugged my heart into an AMP, put it right up to my ears and blasted the sound back at me. "God, I can't believe I just… Why would I…? Ugh, my heart is pounding in my ears." I reached my hand up and placed it over my heart. But…the calm rhythm I was hearing wasn't the same was the erratic rhythm under my hand. "If…it's not my heartbeat I'm hearing, then whose-?"

"Rose?"

I swear I felt my heart stop under my hand. I know I stopped breathing for a second, that much was for sure. "It…It can't be…"

"Rose? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I groaned inwardly. "Am…I hearing things now? Does God really hate me that much?" I really hoped that he didn't.

"Rose, what are you talking about? Roza, look at me."

A warm, firm hand reached up and grabbed my arm, making my head snap around. But I wasn't sure I could believe what I was seeing.

I gasped, not really meaning to, but what I saw was…indescribably confusing. Dimitri…was…alive! I could hear his strong heartbeat, and feel the warmth radiate from him once again. His skin tone reverted back to its natural tan, thankfully. (Frankly, seeing Dimitri pale and white gave me the creeps.) And, God, just hearing that luscious voice of his again…! It almost felt like a dream. But…it was his eyes that made me gasp.

They were _red_. Red like mine are after I've tasted blood. Then…that would mean…

"You're like me," I said aloud, once again not meaning to but the words slipped past my guard.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean 'I'm like you'? And why are we…in a surgical room?"

I could only gape at him for a moment. "You…don't remember anything?"

He shook his head, but the look in his eye told me to tell him what happened.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

He thought for a moment, turning his now read eyes to the floor for a moment before they were back on me. "The last thing I remember was being attacked, and we were trying to get the girls to safety. You are taking hits, but then we got separated." Realization came through in his eyes. "Are the girls okay?"

I took a deep breath. And then let it out. "When we were attacked, they…they took the girls from you." I hung my head in shame. "I…couldn't get to them. Domika, Andy…they must be so scared. But after that, I guess we both collapsed and Eddie found us in the gardens. I was K.O.-ed by whatever was in those darts, but you...you apparently suffered from lack of oxygen and a strong kick to the head. Does any of that sound familiar?"

His face was blank, just like it always is when he's…well, doing just about anything that requires concentration or is serious. "I do remember being the fight…but it's how it happened that I'm worried about."

My eye brows went up in surprise. But I would ask him about that later on. Right now, I had to prepare him for…whatever was coming next.

"Rose." I looked up at him. Even as he sat up in a makeshift bed, he was still taller than me. "What…what is all this noise I'm hearing? And why are we in here? And…where is my shirt?"

I would have made a joke at that last comment, but right now wasn't the time.

"Dimitri, that blow you took to the head, plus the lack of oxygen, it…it took you away from us." I heard his breathing hitch, but he continued to listen to me with an open mind. "While I was out, I guess the doctor tried everything to figure out what was wrong with you...but…she couldn't save you." I took a deep shaky breath, being reminded that I had lost him almost brought me to tears again. "You…were announced K.I.A. about an hour ago. When I found out…I may have gone a little…haywire. But, when I came in here just a few minutes ago, I felt something. It was like…my body was telling me a way to save you, to bring you back to me. That same force moved my body before my mind could catch up. And, before I knew it, I was…giving you some of my blood."

I had to look away then. The horrified look on his face was…too much for me to take. Just knowing that I was what caused him to make him feel this way hurt just as much as not having here at all. "I…I know what you're going to say, that I've turned you into the very thing you swore to kill, to protect other from. But…I was desperate, Dimitri! I didn't know what I was going to do without you, and apparently my mind, body and soul agree with me because that's what pushed me to…do what I did. I'm so sorry for all of this. I'm sorry I've turned you into…a hybrid monster, the very monster that I am. I don't want you to live thinking that I did it out of self-pity, because I didn't, honestly. I did it because I loved you so, so very much, Dimka, and…I wish I could take it all back."

I think that was the first time I had used his Russian nickname, though I'm not sure it did much to lessen the impact of my rant. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but before I could wipe it away, I felt his gentle hand under my chin, lifting it so he could look into my eyes. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. I was surprised to see that everything – let alone any emotion at all – in his eyes showed me love, compassion, acceptance, and a hint of wonder. But nothing there showed fear, regret, or anything that had to do with hating me for turning into…whatever the hell I am. Thank God.

"Rose, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep Domika safe," he started, and I was going to make a comment and say it wasn't his fault, but he stopped me. "I should have figured they'd…do what they did after what happened to Lissa, and I'm sorry that she's gone. But…I don't regret what you did. I would have done anything to save you, too, and I could never hate you for thinking on your feet." A smile appeared on his perfect lips. "It's what you do best. And because of that talent, you've given me a chance to redeem myself and get our daughter and god-daughter back. Rose…" he held my face tenderly in his hands, obviously trying to be as careful as possible. "Thank you. And I love you so much."

And with that he placed a feather kiss on my lips. Sadly, that's all the romance we had time for because just then I heard footsteps coming this way. I'm surprised neither of us heard them before they were right in front of the door. It really is distracting when you've got a hot Russian man half naked, telling you that he loves you, and kissing you.

We both stiffened and drew apart when there was a knock on the door.

"Rose? It's Lissa. I'm coming in."

_Well thanks for the warning!_ I thought bitterly, but knew it was time for one of my so called talents Dimitri mentioned.

Thinking fast, I placed myself next to Dimitri. I needed to keep the initial shock down to a bear minimum, seeing as though Lissa is already as freaked out as can be. I pulled Dimitri to me, lowering his head down to meet my right shoulder and using my head to block his eyes. I then remembered that my own eyes were still tinged with red, and turned my head away into his shoulder.

Right into his ear, I whispered very softly to Dimitri, "Don't move. Just stay quiet until I say. Remember, everyone thinks you're dead."

I head Lissa step into the room and let it swing closed behind her. "Oh, Rose. I…I'm so sorry."

Well, that wasn't the response I thought I would receive. I thought for sure her first question would have been, 'Why are you holding his body like that?' But, hey, this works, too.

"Don't…come too close, Liss," I warned, not sure how else to keep her away.

She paused. "Why? Rose, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm fine, but…you have to trust me, okay? Do you trust me?"

She hesitated slightly, but I figured it was because I was asking this out of the blue and not because she didn't _not_ trust me. My feelings remain unhurt. "Of course, Rose. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can help you."

I took a deep breath. At durned very slowly so that she could see my eyes.

She gasped. "Rose… Wha…? Why?"

I was confused for a hint of a second. 'Why?' Why what? And then I realized she probably thought that I'd…

"What? No. It's not his blood," I explained in a rush. "It's mine. Look." I lifted my arm from Dimitri's back to show her my wrist where I had bitten it. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but was still pink from the puncture marks. It's weird that it wasn't hasn't healed fully yet, but then thought maybe that was because my body was in a state of shock because I had _bitten myself_! Weird, I know.

She looked from my eyes, to my wrist, and then back again. She was very confused. "I don't understand, why would you bite yourself, Rose? You weren't having…cravings, were you?"

I could have sworn I felt Dimitri stiffen. He probably thought that he'd crave blood too if I did, but then again he knew better. He spent the better half of this freak-show life I now had on the road, and it was like hitting the ground running at Strigoi speed for me. I learned from day one out there that I could never actually crave blood, but the smell and taste was a bit…spell binding.

I sighed, lowering my arm to my side. "Liss, the day I crave blood is the day you pick up a stake and run it through my heart." I felt like right then and there that I should probably knock on wood, so I tapped the toe of my shoe on the wooden floor. "Look, Lissa, I'm going to need you to not freak out on me, okay? This…may be a bit of a shock."

She nodded. There were several questions spinning in her eyes, but she bit her lip to keep them at bay.

_Here goes nothing._

"The reason my eyes are red is because they will turn at the slightest taste of blood, and apparently it doesn't matter if it's mine or someone else's. The reason I bit myself – and let me clarify that I didn't _drink_ from myself because that would just be…creepy – is because…well I'm not 100% sure." She looked all the more confused, and a bit skeptical. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, I did it to give the blood…to him." Slowly, I pulled away to let Dimitri sit up on his own. He kept his eyes turned away for a moment before bringing his now red tinted ones to meet her jade green ones.

Another gasp, and this time, she staggered in her step. Immediately, I was at her side, keeping her upright before she fell over.

"Lissa, are you okay?" I noticed something…odd, yet familiar about her but decided to question that later.

She was staring bug-eyed at Dimitri, her body trembling slightly. "He… He's…."

I nodded. "It seems that my blood brought him back. Almost like what your healing did for me. Like I said, I don't know why I did it, but…I don't regret it. He's alive, and that's all that I need to know and that's all I care about."

She said nothing else for a long time. The shock seemed to almost consume her before she finally closed her agape mouth and took a deep, shaky breath. Dimitri sat where we was, unmoving, waiting for Lissa to say something. Finally she said, "I agree with you, Rose. He's alive and here with us now, and that's all we need to know."

There was a small smile on her slips, and the expression on her face was pure joy.

Then she made a move to walk toward him, but I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Her smile dropped and she looked at me in question, wondering why I stopped her.

_He doesn't know his new body quite yet, Liss. Doesn't know his limitations,_ I thought to her, figured it was better than to upset Dimitri and traumatize him further.

We watched him get off the table he had been on since 'waking up'. His movements we a little jerky and very calculated, like he was constantly unsure of himself. I remember talking to him after a few weeks of being in that cell that it was hard getting the hang of moving around like I used to. It was going to take practice to learn as fast as I did, and we all know how he loves to rain and practice.

_I know you trust Dimitri, but…as your Guardian and – more importantly – your best friend and sister, I can't risk it._

She seemed to understand. That was a start. _Will he be okay?_

I smiled lightly. _With me as his teacher, what could go wrong?_

That earned me a small smile of her own and an eye roll.

"So…what do we do now?" She asked aloud, looking from me to Dimitri.

I sighed. "One thing is for sure: Court can't know about what happened to Dimitri today. They hate me as it is. Can you imagine their thoughts on the fact that I 'turned' another Dhampir?" I shook my head in dismay. "I'd rather not dwell in that situation, if it's all the same to you. And we have to keep this in our tight circle of friends. Don't tell anyone you don't trust."

Dimitri nodded, automatically agreeing with me.

"They don't hate you, rose," Lissa tried to argue. "They just…don't trust you like I do. Maybe one day they will come around…?" I looked at her in a way that said 'Really? You're going to go there?' and she sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right, but won't they ask why he's, you know, still alive?" That was a fair point.

Just then, a new voice jumped into the conversation. It came from behind a cabinet, and it scared the daylights out of me. "I think I can help take care of that."

I snapped my gaze to the far corner of the room, where the doctor stood. Dimitri snapped around, but that only caused him to knock over a free-standing instrument that was left on one of the trays nearby.

"Dr. Menda!" Lissa announced, just as surprised as I was. "Were you there that whole time?"

I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was she doing here? And why didn't I hear her? I didn't pick up on another heartbeat, let alone her breathing. She was being so quiet… but why didn't I sense her there?

The doctor put on a bright smile. "Don't worry; I'm not going to say a thing. I just thought of a way to get you and Dimitri's secret past Court's radar."

I looked at her skeptically. "How?"

She shrugged. "As far as I know Dimitri is alive and well. There must have been some kind of miscommunication when I sent one of my nurses to tell Queen Vasilisa the news of her Guardian. We did lose him at one point, but we brought him back and he is resting." She smiled, and this time it was a genuine smile.

"But, what about you?" Lissa asked, beating me to the punch. "What will your alibi be?"

The doctor made a gesture to the room. "I took it upon myself to clean up, sending the others to take care of any other casualties that may have occurred. I have a peeve about cleaning things the way I want them."

But, why? Why would she do all of this for us?

_In time, dear Rosemarie. In time._

My eyes widened. Did…did she just…?

The doctor's eyes locked with mine for a moment. She very quickly and almost unseeingly winked at me. Well, I would definitely have to have a talk with her. Later.

I nodded, quickly getting over my shock. "Thank you. For everything you've done."

She nodded. "Anything for the legendary Rosemarie Hathaway." She bowed slightly to both Lissa and I, wished Dimitri well and exited the room, leaving behind her a trail of unanswered questions and confused glances.

"Well, I'm going to admit that even I didn't see that one coming," I said, scratching the back of my head in a confused gesture.

"For now, it doesn't matter," Lissa countered. "We have our cover." Dimitri and I agreed. "The question is: where do we go from here, and what's our next step?"

I took a glance at Dimitri. He stood tall for someone that just found out her had just risen from the dead and may never be the way he was again. When I first found out I put myself in a kind of depression, wondering what I could have done differently in order to save myself the pain the my friends the trouble. But not Dimitri. No matter what situation he found himself in, he knew how to handle it the right way. You know, _not_ the way that I would normally handle it.

"We – as in me and Dimitri – need to hide." As much as I hated being in hiding, it was the only thing that I could think of. "We need to keep Dimitri away from Court's eyes for the time being."

"How long will that be?" Lissa asked, and at first I didn't understand why, but then found worry and longing for her daughter in her eyes, which was the same as I felt in my heart.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a day. But, Lissa, it needs to be a place no one in Court would have an excuse to go."

She thought for a moment. "Well, all of our friends live in on wing of the court building. And Dimitri's assigned room isn't far from my quarters. I can make an excuse that I want privacy and seal it all from there on."

I smiled. "Great idea, Lissa." I spotted Dimitri's legendary duster draped over a counter. I grabbed it and handed it to him. Once it was on and covering a good portion of his body, I reached for his hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "Ready, Comrade?"

His face lit up slightly. "I'm ready for anything when I'm with you, Roza."

My face lit up too, but it was due to a slight blush on my cheeks. The two are very different, actually.

Lissa led the way as we made our way through the halls. I was her eyes and ears, letting her know what direction was safe and we could easily avoid Court members. As we walked, I sensed Dimitri's uneasy tension from next to me. He wasn't ready to be walking around, not without having something to eat first. We was, after all, completely new to all of this. I will hand it to him though, he was doing exceptionally well trying to hide it from me.

I squeezed his hand. "Hey." He looked down at me, his focus having previously been on the floor in front of him, which was very much unlike him. "What is it?"

He didn't respond right away, just staring into my eyes. "I…can't decide if I'm hungry, or if that's…the hunger talking," he said, sounding defeated.

I tried to smile reassuringly. "That won't last long, Comrade, trust me. Once we get you some real food, you won't ever feel like that again." My face darkened as I turned more serious again. "I promise, Dimitri, you're first meal will not be blood. Not like how it was for me."

He didn't push the matter anymore, settling with kissing the top of my head, and then turning his eyes to the surrounding area. A small smile crept onto my lips. _He's back to his usual self,_ I thought.

Once we made it to the room unseen, Lissa stepped back out, saying she would be back with Christian with food for us. When she was gone, I turned to Dimitri.

"How do you feel, Comrade?"

He had walked to the other side of the room, his back to me. He was gripping the edge of the windowsill, his shoulders hunched and tense. "I…can hear…everything," he told me, not sounding particularly excited about it.

I nodded, approaching him slowly. "That can be controlled. I'm going to teach you how to control your hearing, sight, smell, touch and even your sixth sense." _The very one that told me to give you my blood,_ I thought to myself, not bothering to say that aloud. "The control will come easily over time."

He suddenly snapped around and accidently knocked over a table that had clock on it. "When will that be, Rose? Domika is out there somewhere, probably scared to death because neither her mother or father could keep her safe. And the same for Andy." He shook his head. "I can't just sit here knowing that those two fragile girls are-"

I cut him off by crossing the room in a flash and pressing my lips to his gently, effectively stopping his rant short. He didn't try to stop me. In fact, he tabled his hand in the hair at the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing myself higher as well as closer to him. We were both suddenly engulfed in each other, only worried that the kiss would end too soon. Sadly though, I had to pull away, if only because I was afraid Lissa and Sparky would come back to something…inappropriate. I ran the back of my hand down his cheek. "Our emotions and feelings are just as enhanced as our senses, as you've experienced with both the feeling of panic and the effect of the kiss. Everything that you were feeling was passion and love times three. It's not only that, but everything we do, feel, see and hear is amplified. I don't know why, but it's who we are now." I looked up into his eyes, seeing that he had calmed down (despite the heated moment we had). "Saving Domika is number one on my priority list, but I'm going to need you there with me, because I know I couldn't do any of this without you. You're the brains and I'm the action, remember? We are a team, and I need you to go into battle with me."

He smiled a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time. We stared into each other's eyes, searching for a sense of comfort. When soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, I decided to test Dimitri. I motioned for him to close his eye. He did, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Whose footsteps are Lissa's?" I asked, slightly distracted by how handsome he had suddenly become in the last few hours. "Its small things like that that can help you tune your hearing. Focus on her even strides; but keep in mind that Christian is slightly taller, and has longer legs, so his strides will be ever so slightly different, and uneven to hers."

He nodded, focusing on what I had told him. As the two turned the corner that would take them right to our door, Dimitri opened his eyes, smiling triumphantly. "That's a trick question, Roza. Lissa would never want Christian to walk behind her like she was more important than him, and he would never leave her back defenseless by walking ahead of her. Therefore, they are walking side by side."

I smiled wide, pride for how quickly he picked up on his hearing swelling in me. "Correct."

Lissa knocked on the door. "Rose, Dimitri. It's Lissa and Christian."

"And we brought food for the undead, dead couple," Christian finished, which of course earned him a slap on the arm from Lissa.

I rolled my eyes and crossed the room to open the door. Christian was rubbing the spot I had assumed Lissa had hit him as the entered with two plates of food. Both were stacked high, each one having different foods on them. I wasn't too hungry until I saw the amount of food they brought. Surely Dimitri could eat all of this on his own. When the door was closed, and Christian was getting a good look at Dimitri, he seemed to freeze, probably a little freaked out that he was looking at Dimitri, the very one that was supposedly dead. I could understand his shock and held back my comment that was on the tip of my tongue. Instead, I took the food from him.

"Lissa told me what you…did, but some part of me couldn't believe it unless I saw it with my own eyes," he said, smiling suddenly. "Teaching others to cheat death, Rose?"

I rolled my eyes again, making sure he saw it.

Dimitri smiled. "All the more reason to protect them, right Christian?"

The mere fact that Dimitri spoke made Christian smile a little more. "God, it's good to have you back, Dimitri. There's no telling what hell Rose would have put me through without you here to keep her in line, Guardian Belikov."

I made a face, about to tell him that Dimitri wouldn't do something like that, but I was cut off.

Dimitri chuckled. "Of course, Lord Ozera," he said, giving a slightly mocking and galliant bow, making them both laugh at a joke Lissa and I were left out of.

Lissa shook her head in dismay. "Okay, Christian, let's go. We have to fill the others in."

She handed me the other huge plate of food, smiling before she turned to pull Christian out the door. Just before he was completely gone, Christian poke his head back in, smirking. "Remember, you two, use protection. Better safe than sorry. But, if you can't control yourselves, do keep in mind that we don't need another little Rose running around in this world. Maybe another Dimitri."

I flashed him a look and growled at him, making him hastily close the door, his retreating footsteps catching up with Lissa's back down the hall.

Dimitri and I retreated to the small kitchen area and sat at the island, both plates of food in front of us. I, of course started out with a doughnut, practically shoving the whole thing in my mouth. Dimitri made a face and raised a brow, to which I countered with a sticking my tongue out once I swallowed the food.

The rest of the night was spent teaching Dimitri how to control his movements, tune his hearing, fell the difference in his grip when handling friends and enemies, and controlling his speed. Each one had a test at the end, to which he passed with flying colors. This next test was our last one. I know he would need to rest to give his body a better chance of adjusting.

For this last test, I was putting myself in harms way, to which Dimitri would have to risk hurting me with he couldn't control how fast he moves and stops.

Once everything was ready, I turned my back to a blank wall and took out my stake, my leather glove the only thing between my hand being burned. "Okay. This is your last test. If you stop too short, we do it again until you get it." I positioned my elongated state that my father had made for me behind my back. I put enough pressure to hold in place, but not enough to tear through my clothes. The silver point was positioned directly and over my heart. "But if you stop too late… Well, there may be a few complications later on."

Dimitri made a growling noise of disapproval. "Rose… I'm not doing this. I could kill you!"

I nodded. "That's the point." (Ignore that pun.) "You have to be able to control how fast you move while adjusting to each new situation. The wrong calculation could put yourself, or in this case someone else, in danger. You need to be able to control your speed without letting it control you. Putting myself in danger will force you to readjust your steps correctly and keep me from getting the state in my back." _I hope._

His face darkened. "And what if I fail?"

I thought about that. What if Dimitri did fail? Of course I could only blame myself for not being a good enough teacher. But I knew I couldn't doubt how had he had come. He had surpassed my expectations for how fast he'd pick up on all of his new senses. So there's no way I could doubt his achievements. This was the last test I faced when I was learning while we were on the run. It wasn't easy for me either, so I knew his frustration. But I put all of my faith and love into Dimitri's abilities before, and I could do it again.

I smiled reassuringly. "You won't. Do you know why? Because I'm a damn good teacher and I know you can do this. Take in your surroundings. Keep in mind of the obstacles you would have to step around without coming into contact with any of them. You're going to have to trust yourself as much as I trust you. Also remember that what you're feeling will play a part in how you move, if you keep calm, you won't fail. I promise."

After pleading with his eyes for me to change my mind, to which I didn't of course, he sighed in defeat and stepped across the room. He stood on the other side of the apartment, in the kitchen on the other side of the island (note: that's obstacle number one). I was standing at the wall directly across from that, hoping that he wouldn't screw this up.

When he took off the first time, I may have flinched, but I couldn't be sure. My nerves were on edge and I wasn't sure why. I mean, I really do trust Dimitri with all my heart, but my head was smacking me across the face, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. The first attempt was a failure, and I was grateful for that. Each time he slowed ever so slightly to change directions or the positioning of his feet, it was like seeing a moment in time frozen for just that split seconds. I could see all of his feelings in his eyes: frustration mixed with adrenaline, love mixed with fear, annoyance mixed with admiration. Okay, that last one was confusing, but the rest of it made sense. He tried and retreied to get across the complex successfully but wasn't making it completely. I will say that he gained more ground each time.

Now it was about his fifth attempt and I hated seeing him struggle. Maybe a little encouragement from our past would help.

"Don't forget your own rule, Comrade," I said, winking at him before closing my eyes. "Never hesitate." Having my eyes closed made it that much harder for me to evade him if I wanted to, so I was at an even more disadvantage, but I didn't care. Dimitri would get this, I know he would.

For a minute, there was nothing, and I thought at first he had given up. Then, ever so subtly and slightly, I felt his warm body standing suddenly in front of mine. I snapped my eyes open and stared directly into Dimitri's. The red tint wasn't as brilliant as I was a few hours ago, and it made the natural color look all the more sexy. By how close our bodies were, you couldn't even slide a dollar bill between us. And he used his incredible speed to get to me and stop just in time.

I smiled. "Congratulations," I said breathlessly. "You've graduated and been promoted."

He cocked an eye brow. "Promoted to what?"

It took everything in me to stop from growling seductively. "Student of the month." But, who ever said my control was all that great.

I reached up and kissing him with everything I had, no longer afraid to hold back now that he was no longer as fragile as he used to be. The stake at my back instantly fell to the ground now that nothing was holding it up, making it clang loudly against his hardwood floor. He immediately kissed me back, holding my waist tightly with his hands, pulling me closer to him if it were possible. We somehow managed to find our way to the couch in our hazed atmosphere and I smoothly but gently pushed Dimitri down on it, breaking our kiss as he was the only one to fall backwards.

He looked at me confused and even a little disappointed. I smirked. "I'm getting a blanked. Sleeping and rest will derive her…thirst, as well as the urge. Sleeping is the next best thing to number one of important things."

He smirked this time, leaning back against the couch with his arms spread out against the back of it. "I can only guess that being kissed is number one."

I thought about that for a moment. "Okay, I lied. Sleeping is the third best."

"What's the second best?" I heard him ask as I turned away, coming back with a thin comforter.

I motioned for him to lay down and then crawled on top of him. It wasn't anything sexual, but it could have been, had my daughter's life not been in mortal danger, that's for damn sure.

I smiled up at him, kissing his chin. "Food," I said, finally replying to his question.

He just rolled his eyes, forcing my head towards his chest. "Sleep, Roza. We have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded, and tried to get comfy, but couldn't seem to. Sensing this, Dimitri wrapped his arm around my back, held me close, and flipped us so we were both lying on our sides. My body was blocked between his wall of a chest and the back of the couch, sealing in the warmth. I sighed, finally comfy.

"Better?" he asked, his hot breath creasing the top of my head.

I nodded. "Much."

"Sleep tight, Rose."

"You too," I murmured into his chest, breathing in the thickness of his spellbinding aftershave.

For a moment I felt content, hoping that time would stop and I could live in this moment forever. But the thought of time reminded me of Domika. As soon as we got her back, I swore to myself that we would have a real vacation, as a family. But for now, I had to rest and gain my strength. Dimitri was right: we had a long day ahead of us. Between his even breathing, the rhythmic beating of his heart, and his hand slowly creasing my back, I was eventually lulled to sleep.

**Well? Was that fast enough of an update for you?! I risked a partial amount of my sanity as well as sleep to get this to you, I hope you're happy! Lol**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've been in this series, so I was extra dedicated to get you all a good chapter. It is about 13 ½ pages long in 11 sized font (if you don't include these two author's notes). I'm surprised it didn't take longer for me to get it up, but it's up nonetheless!**

**I **_**really**_** want your thoughts and comments on this chapter's contents, seeing as though I was taking a chance by making Dimitri the same as Rose, as that was not my intent from the beginning. I know the road to reviving Dimitri was long and torturous, but I think it came out okay. There are a few things that I'm sure could change, but its staying the same for now! I worked to damn hard to get it to you as it is! Lol**

**Anyway, I want feedback! PLEASE!**

**You know the drill…**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this is chapter ten of 'Where Are You?', and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because this one may not be all that great. **

**A few questions did come up from the last chapter. **

**To rosemarieheathwaybelikov:**

**Dimitri and Rose aren't Strigoi, but they aren't Dhampirs either. The confusing combination of Rose being Shadow Kissed, getting Strigoi blood in her system, dying, and then being healed by Spirit turned into a hybrid of both. She has the strength, speed, and battle smarts of a Strigoi. But she also has he complete humanity, and she eats and sleeps, though not as often anymore. She has no need for blood, but because she would rather crave Strigoi blood, she is the natural enemy to the Strigoi. **

**As for Dimitri, he was 'turned' by Rose's blood. Because she was healed by Spirit, almost like being double Shadow Kissed, her blood has magical properties. Dimitri is the same as Rose, in almost every way, but his physical may change and surpass even hers. After all, the student can only surpass the teacher for so long ;) Make sense? Still confused? You know how to ask!**

**So, I know I mentioned that the story was going to end by chapter 10, but, you know how it is… One thing leads to another and by the end of it all you have twice as many chapters as intended. Oh well. The show must go on! The story will end – or it should anyway – before chapter 15, so count your blessings, because it's coming to a close fast.**

**Anyway, here's number 10…**

**Rose's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked Dimitri.

He slid on his duster, adjusted it slightly then nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay with going in alone?" Lissa asked, always the worried one.

Practically everyone had gathered to see us off, even my mother and father who looked as worried as everyone else. Probably because they were worried it would be the last time they saw us. Psh – Please! I've taken out hundreds of Strigoi in one night; hunting down a mad man shouldn't be too much different, provided there aren't too many Strigoi with him. And, then again, I had the Strigoi blood in my system then, so I felt invincible. Right now I felt exhausted despite the sleep I got, and determined to get my daughter and goddaughter back.

It was going to be a long day.

I nodded. "I'm sure. There's no way we could put any of you in danger. And with us gone," I motioned to Mason and Eddie, "those two are your only Guardians left to protect you. We'll be fine, Lissa, I promise." I think this is about the third time we were having this conversation. I know she's worried about us, but I could see the anxiety to see her daughter safe in her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug. "I'll bring them back safe, okay?"

I heard her swallow back a sob. Though she wasn't crying, she was still hurt, and it wasn't something I enjoyed seeing. Whoever did this to us, to our families, will pay dearly, and they will most certainly not get away with it.

"Be careful, Little Dhampir," Adrian said, holding his little one on his hip. He also had Sydney under his other arm, though she looked like she'd rather not be there.

I flashed him a look. "Isn't it about time you stopped calling me that?"

He shrugged. "The name stuck to you, and there it will stay."

"Adrian has a point, Rose," Sydney commented. "Even though I didn't know you before…that night, you're still the exact same person you were before it all started. And the same for you, Dimitri." She smiled at the both of us, to which we returned. Sydney wasn't a hugs kind of person, so this was her way of saying good-bye, and good luck.

My father then stepped forward, holding a medium sized box under his arm. I thought maybe he was going to say something to me, but he was looking right at Dimitri. Well, then.

"Guardian Belikov," my father started, making Dimitri almost automatically step forward, "I may not like the idea of you being with my daughter, or the fact that you have had child with my daughter." Oh, great. We were going to do the 'you-better-now-hurt-them-speech' right now? "But, seeing as thought my grand-baby's life is in danger, and I know you and Rose are going after her, I thought I'd have something crafted for you as I've done for Rose."

My eyes widened. "You customized stakes for Dimitri, too, Old Man?"

He flashed me a smirk. "Not quite." He then held the box out to Dimitri, motioning for him to open it. Dimitri looked from him, to the box, to me, and then back to the box, wondering if it was really okay. I guess he came to a decision because he reached up with one hand and flipped the lock on it.

"You didn't have to, Lord Mazur," Dimitri said kindly, clearly not sure how to accept the gift.

My dad groaned. "God, never call me that. Even 'sir' makes me feel older than I am. Call me Zmey, if you have to, but never that."

Dimitri nodded once and then opened the box. And I could not believe what I was seeing.

"Guns? You are giving Dimitri guns to bring to a Strigoi fight?" They were two silver guns laying neatly in the box. Pure silver. What was he thinking? "And they're silver. That's cute, dad, real cute."

My father only sent me one of his famous smirks, making me frown. "They are 9mm guns; simple yet elegant. They're also light weight, I made sure of that. Their bullets are tipped with charmed silver, and there is liquefied silver encased inside the bullets. That way, even if you miss a direct hit to the heart, the silver inside he bullet will kill them." The Old Man made a face. "I made a note for that a hand casing was very important, but it seems that memo didn't get through to them."

Outraged, I stepped up. "Seriously?!"

My father smiled in my direction, bringing his attention to me. "Yes, kiz?"

"Oh, don't try being cute with me!" I snapped back, but his smirk never faltered. "You get me two overgrown stakes, and Dimitri gets guns? How sexist is that?"

This made my father laugh. I also heard snickering from my so called friends, but I ignored them. "You had no idea how to handle a gun back then, Rose, and you probably still don't even now. If I handed you a gun before sending you on your way to a dangerous mission, you would have gotten yourself killed; or worse, gotten someone else shot at. Besides, you've handled the stakes I personally designed for you rather well, I even put you initials in the hilt, though I'm sure you hardly noticed them."

I didn't until he mentioned something. To me, the small writing looking like random swirls they mistakenly put on the hilts. But, then again, if I twisted it to make it as though I was holding my right stake in my left, I guess it was my initials. Huh. I'll be damned. Oh, wait, that already happened.

I just crossed my arms and huffed as Dimitri closed the box and took it from Zmey with a thankful nod. I, on the other hand, wanted to take my 'customized stake' and beat myself over the head with it. I was never going to hear the end of it with Dimitri. He would take anything and tease me about it, if given the chance. He's lucky I love him.

"Make sure you don't get lost on the way there, Rose," Mia said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. "You have a horrible sense of direction, as well as sense of style." She wrinkled her nose, looking at my outfit from top to bottom.

I was wearing a pair of black jeans that fit perfectly. (The red belt hanging loose around my waist was strictly for my stakes.) I had on an off the shoulder red shirt, because I couldn't find a black one that fit me right, and _someone_ wouldn't let me bring all of my old clothes, saying that he could get me new ones now that I didn't have to hide out anymore. My hair was pulled to the side in a loose braid because I was late getting up and felt lazy. I also grabbed a black jacket that went as low as my pant line, clung to my body, and zipped slightly up slightly off to the side. I personally liked my attire, and this was dressing rather fantsy for me, but this is the fashionista we were talking about judging my clothes.

I didn't even bother justifying what she said with a response; I just ignored her, rolling my eyes.

"I wish there were some way I could be with you," Lissa said, wringing her hands together.

I frowned a little. "I said I was going to bring them back, and I plan on keeping that promise, Liss."

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just…I hate sitting here and not hearing and seeing everything for myself. I hate getting the stories told to me, rather than telling them for myself. Sometimes I wish I was as brave as you two. Never fearing what lies ahead, even if you don't know if you're strong enough, let alone coming out of it alive." She clenched her eyes shut. "I hate taking a back seat and watching my world fall apart, whether it by to my daughter, my friends, or our entire race. I've fought hard to keep them all with me, but…it gets harder and harder. And…I don't know what else I can do."

I sighed. I felt bad for her. She's lost her parents, her brother, and the last of her family. Even her half-sister, who was struck down and killed on her way to visit her family in Michigan. (So I've heard anyway.) I was about to jump in and comfort her, tell her that she's wrong, but Dimitri stepped around me.

He placed a hand on shoulder, making her look up at him. "You don't have to worry about stuff like that, Lissa. It's because you're our Queen that we as a race have made it this far. It's because you are the kind hearted person that made you save our own Rose from death not once, but twice. It's by your ruling that banished the age law, therefore protecting young lives from being thrown away needlessly. You've done so many things to protect us and you don't even realize it." He smiled gently. "You need to leave the dangerous stuff to us because it's what we are here to do: to protect you and all of those around you, so that you can worry less about fighting, and more about running a nation."

I expected Lissa to put up a fight and argue her point further, but she just smiled up at him and nodded.

Dimitri turned and gave me a look, smirking in an almost cocky manner as he walked to the SUV and got in the driver's seat. I huffed, he knew as well as I did that if I gave that speech, she would have argued, but for him, she submitted. Convincing jerk.

Then, a thought occurred to me. Maybe Lissa can have what she wanted, as well as staying put here where it was safest for her.

I went to the SUV we were to take and grabbed my bag pulling out the only thing that could make that happen. I walked back to Lissa, and place it in her hand. She looked from me to her hand, and then back again, eyes wide.

"Is…this…?" she (somewhat) asked.

I nodded. "That way, you can be right there with me, but stay here where you can be watched, because I know you'd try something stupid if you didn't get what you wanted."

She smirked a little. "I was quite the spoiled princess in my day, Rose. You of all people should know that I eventually get my way."

I rolled my eyes, but hugged her again. "Whatever you say, _my_ _Queen_."

She groaned, always hating being addressed that way. Then she pulled away, holding me at arms-length. She looked sad, but she knew it was best this way. "Be careful, Rose, and for the love of God, come back alive."

"Or just, you know, come back in general," Christian said, smirking.

We ignored him.

"Aren't I always careful?" I asked, pulling away and turning to leave.

I heard Lissa sigh as I made my way to the car, hopping in the passenger seat beside Dimitri. Just before I slammed the door shut, I heard her say, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Hunting down a criminal wasn't hard. I used my mad skills to hunt down and threaten any Strigoi within a 10 mile radius, asked 'kindly' if they had seen the man I was looking for or heard where he was, and then sent them on their way. Of course, when I said that I would let them live, I know Dimitri wouldn't be so kind when he caught them, for every time I let one go, I sent them right to him.

Finally, after what felt like days, Dimitri and I traveled several hours away from Court and half way across the state, taking out as many Strigoi as possible. Of course, every one of them that saw me knew how I was. They were throwing around the name Blood Red Rose like it was some kind of dirty secret. In a way, I was a secret. Or, at least, I had been for the last three years. No one in the Moroi world know about me, just those that were part of the undead Mofia. From what I understand, the reason Strigoi didn't turn my existence over to Court is because they wanted any chance they could get at my throat all to themselves. Greedy bastards, aren't they?

Now that Dimitri and I had a general location, we were speeding heavily in that direction, just northwest of Court. Why does that direction sound so familiar? It didn't matter, so long as that last Strigoi wasn't leading us in the wrong direction, I didn't care. All I want is my baby back. And the chance to get at the jerk that tried killing both Dimitri and I.

I was behind the wheel, driving like a maniac. I wasn't worried about cops. I had one of those things that detected their radio-things if they were close installed in the SUV. I don't know what the hell you call them, but they are extremely helpful when you don't want to worry about any cops.

I thought for sure Dimitri would lecture me about my driving, or the very least not be so reckless. But he didn't say a word about it. The only time we spoke it was for him to direct me to the right exit. He wanted Domika back as much as I did. Speaking of getting off at the right exit…

"Dimitri…" his name fell off in a whisper, almost like the sentence I was going to say was too heavy for my lips.

He looked up at me, and then in the direction I was looking: up at the exit sign as it glared back down at us. His eyes widened too, realizing where we were being led. This path we were taking…it was bringing back a few bad memories neither of us wanted to relive.

"You don't think…" He started to say, looking at me again.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "There's only one way to find out."

**I know you're going to hate me, but this is more or less a filler chapter. I guess it could have been a bit longer, considering how long chapter ten was. But you'll just have to accept it and it's short, 5 paged, 2,800 word glory. SORRY! The next one will be better – much better! I promise!**

**But I had to get this one out there, otherwise the next one wouldn't be any fun for me to write! You'll understand what I mean when you keep reading! **

**Seriously though, has anyone guessed who attacked Rose and Dimitri that night? Anyone have suggestions or guesses is to who I have planned to be the person behind all of this? **

**I always want to know what you think. Hit me up with questions or comments!**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know I said I was going to end the chapter soon – about the 10****th**** chapter I think is what I said at first – but I can't just drop the story. That would be mean. And I know I can be cruel, but I'm not **_**that**_** cruel.**

**Anyway, this chapter will have a lot of sad and depressing things in it, but other than that, there will definitely be action. Yes, for sure this time, and yes, there will be more than the last few chapters with somewhat battle scenes. This one will be better, I promise.**

**Rose's POV**

"Talk about a blast from the past."

"Do you think they're…in there?"

"In where? The place is burned to the ground; it's nothing but ash and char."

"Look a little more closely, Roza. I'm assuming there's a trap door somewhere, seeing as though the rubble has been cleared out and there's noise coming from somewhere over there. Listen."

I did as he asked, focusing in on my super hearing. Sure enough, there were faint footsteps and closing of a door coming from that direction. And then focusing on my raptor vision, I saw that the rubble was, indeed, cleared. The only thing left was a few burned boards and a charred door, to make it look as though it was still abandoned. We were standing only a few yards away, but I still had to be lower to the ground to listen more carefully.

I knelt down and placed my hand on the Earth at my feet, trying to feel…something. Then…there: the sounds Dimitri was talking about. "It sounds like their walking on…concrete."

"They must have built an underground safe-house before the battle," Dimitri guessed. "That must have been where Isaiah intended on keeping the Queen after he took us out."

I stood back up, clenching my hands into fists. "But, since things didn't go according to plan, it was abandoned until recently. Someone's been gathering troops to send after us." I sighed, frustrated that the Strigoi were out smarting me. "But the question is, who?"

Another noise came from down below. "We can dwell on that later." His ears twisted a little to listen.

Then, something heart breathing floated to my ears, though I could barely hear it: _"…Mommy…!"_

"Andréa!" I looked up at Dimitri. The hopeful look in his eyes told me he heard it, too.

"Let's go," he said with a not. "Stick to the plan," he cautioned as be pulled out our weapons and stood over the now visible trap door. He found a pair of leather gloves somewhat like mine to protect Dimitri's hands from the silver. I thought mine were more stylish, but who's keeping track. "Wait them out until one of them-"

"Forget waiting," I blurted out, cutting him off. I used the tip of my stake and tapped the steel door. It may have sounded like someone knocked or a rock fell on the door, though I couldn't be sure, I wasn't the poor soul on the other side.

Dimitri flashed me disapproving look for not following the plan, but he readied himself. For all we knew, there could be an army already waiting for us. We didn't know which way the enemy would be facing, so Dimitri and I both took a side, waiting. There was nothing at first, and then light footsteps approaching the door. I tensed when the door handle turned, my body needing to jump into action.

The door opened ever so slightly, and at first I thought they realized who it was and were going to slam it shut again. Then, the door opened more, revealing to me surprised red eyes. But whoever this guy was, he was too slow. Dimitri grabbed the door so he couldn't shut it, and ripped it open more. While the young Strigoi was distracted, I grabbed him by the throat, keeping him from using that voice of his, and staked him quickly. Thankfully, he didn't put up a fight. I slowly placed his body on the ground by the door. I nodded for Dimitri to go first. Praying there weren't more Strigoi at the bottom, he took the first step on the stairs. I quickly jumped on his back, placing my feet on his belt to keep up, that way I could jump off of him if I had to. If one Strigoi was going up, then we had to make the others think it was just him coming back down, if only to keep up our stealth passion.

Dimitri closed the door, eliminating whatever light the full moon provided. It was pitch black, but I could see candle light at the end of a long tunneled hallway. I nudged Dimitri shoulder, telling him silently to go that way. Without missing a beat, Dimitri slowly descended the stairs as if he were the scout coming back down. It was a long hallway, so if another one came around the corner, I would have to jump off him and take him out, which would thereby ruin our plan and alert the others, as well as the abductor. I kept one stake gripped tightly in my hand while holding onto Dimitri's shoulder with the other, ready to attack.

Once we reached the corner, Dimitri motioned for me to jump off and carry on ahead. Two things: one, we can somehow know exactly what the other is thinking, so that comes in handy for moments like right now; and two, I wasn't going to actually jump off. It's an expression, people. I'm not that stupid.

I slid off of him, when he stopped, being careful so that the heel of my shoe didn't make too much noise. Now, as we walked, it's as if two scouts were walking through the hall.

Of course, the next hall was split in two. Before we reached the fork in road, I motioned Dimitri to go straight ahead, and then I'd go left. Before we separated, his gaze met mine; both of us silently telling the other to be careful.

The hall I was in was quiet, for the most part, and I was almost thankful for that. It means that there aren't a lot of Strigoi around, and therefore making this rescue that much easier. I finally came to door on my left. Making sure there was no one around, I pressed my ear to the door, listening.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" a female voice asked. She sounded like she was the one in charge here.

"Y-Yes," I timid male voice responded. "I…I left the Lord at his estate to the east, just as you instructed. He will be meeting us here soon for the girl."

"Good. When he arrives, we will hand over the precious princess – let him take all the glory in whatever he wants with her – and then proceed with our plans for the other one. No exceptions. No interruptions. Am I understood?"

Whoever this lord was – and I was starting to get an idea of his identity as more clues fit together – wanted Andréa. But why? What personal gain could come from taking the Dragomir Princess as a hostage?

"Y-yes!"

That meant that the meeting was over, and it was time for me to move on. For now. I'll be coming back for that witch.

Just as I crept around the corner, I heard that door swing open. The guy was in a hurry to leave her presence, and I could understand why – she was a real bitch! But, thankfully, he hadn't heard me or seen me. Phew. That was close.

"Is…there something wrong, my lady?"

She must have paused in the door, listened for me. But she wouldn't find me that easily: I wasn't moving, I wasn't even breathing. I could hold my breath in any situation longer than an average Dhampir (obviously) but that didn't mean it wasn't just as uncomfortable. "It's nothing. I thought I heard something. Prepare the princess for her departure. Now!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" The door was closed as she retreated back into the room. The subordinate Strigoi was quick to move down the hall, hurried footsteps coming my way. If she told him to go to the princess then…that means he could lead me to Andy!

I found the darkest corner and concealed myself in it. I held my breath and closed my eyes, praying that he wouldn't catch my scent, the one thing that I couldn't hide. Whoever this Strigoi was, he was Moroi before Awakening that was for sure. He had no body build, beside the natural physique they posse in life. This would be easy.

He passed me in a hurry, forgetting to check his surroundings. I smirked. It's funny how they go to a dark place and assume they are safe. Boy, were they wrong.

I waited for him to turn the next corner – make a left – and then used my super speed to follow, waiting the corner to listen again – a quick right. Then he stopped and opened a door, going inside. My heart was pounding in my ears as adrenaline poured throughout my body, itching to attack and release the coiled tension or waiting to see my daughter again.

…There was nothing but little movements coming from the room. For a moment I thought that he wasn't coming back out. And then the door opened again.

_Now!_

I poured on the speed, flashing in front of the door before that same Strigoi, as well as another one, stared shocked. I glanced down at a whimpering form coming up no higher than my hip, and I could tell by the adorable dress she wore who it was. They had Andy! And she had a cloth bag over her head. Unacceptable.

"B-Blood Red Rose," one of them whispered, making me smirk. Soft growls escaped their lips, probably feeling afraid of not me personally, but my reputation that I set for myself while on the run.

Slowly, I lifted my finger to my lips, using the universal shush motion. They stopped for a moment, giving me an opening. Quickly, I used my stake and slashed at the throat of the one holding Andy, and then, just as quickly, I staked the other, barely giving them a chance. The one whose throat I slashed squirmed on the ground, unable to make a noise. I looked down on him in pity. It was clear neither of them wanted this live – or death, whatever you want to call it. Poor souls.

Using my foot, I pressed his face into the ground, lowering myself closer to him. "I'm going to free you," I whispered. "Please forgive me." Without another moment's hesitation, I staked his heart from behind, making his death quick as all signs of movement and life drained from his body.

Then, replacing my stake in my belt, I took Andy by the hand and pulled her back into the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I turned her back to the bodies, not wanted that to be the first thing that reminds her of my rescue mission.

"No! Let go!" She squirmed, trying to get out of my grip. Her scared, shaky voice made my heart clench. "I want mommy! I want Aunt Rosie!"

I almost rolled my eyes, but smiled. Christian got her to call me that; but it was cute when she said it. Damn him.

"Ask and you shall receive, your highness." I carefully pulled the bag from her head. When she heard my voice, she froze. Once the cap was off, I saw that her face was red and she had clearly been crying. Her clothes were mangled, hair falling out of her long hanging pigtails. I also spotted a small cut on the side of her cheek. I growled low in my throat, those bastards…

"A-Aunt Rosie!" She launched herself into my arms, crying all over again.

I held her close, happy that she was okay. "Shh… It's okay. I got you. No one is going to lay a finger on you, Andréa, I promise."

She sobbed, but it soon subsided. I picked her up, keeping her back to the dead bodies. "Let's get out of here, but first you have to stay very, very quiet." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "No one can know I'm here, okay?"

"What about…Domika?" she whispered quietly, whipping her eyes.

"We are going to get her right now. If you're scared, close your eyes and lay her head on my shoulder. We'll get through this soon." I motioned her to be quiet, to which she nodded weakly. She closed her eyes and did as I told her. I stepped around the corpses and reached for the door handle, listening for anyone walking by. It sounded like the hallway was deserted. I opened the door, quietly stepped out, and then continued deeper into the cement caves. I had to hand it to their carpentry. The cement walls looked new, and they were holding strong. Hopefully my luck won't turn south and make the walls come down around us. That would really suck.

We came across more doors, most of which were empty, but none of them held Domika. Damn it. Where were they keeping her? Why wouldn't they keep her with Andy?

The next corner we turned was dead end.

_Shit. _

I growled in annoyance.

Turning on my heel, I back tracked, keeping my stake poised in defense. There was no way I could openly attack with Andy on my hip. If I did run into trouble, I couldn't fight them off without getting her in a cross fire. I guess it was defense attacks only on the way back. It wasn't going to be easy, but I was always one to accept a challenge.

We made it back to the hall where I found Andy. I quickened my pace, if only to get out of here and hope that Dimitri was doing the same with Domika. I heard footsteps coming right for us. _One right turn, one left, and then another right._ I replayed the route out of here in my head. Keeping that goal in mind, I tightened my hold on Andy, ready for anything.

Then, turning the next corner, I almost ran straight into Dimitri.

He visibly relaxed when he saw it was me, lowering his gun point to the ground, rather than straight at my head. (Mental note: he has obviously very skilled with a gun.) I did the same, lowering my stake. I looked up at him, hopeful. Then noticing that he in fact didn't have Domika with him.

He shook his head sadly; hurt was clear in his eyes, when he saw Andy in my arms. He hadn't found Domika, but we had Andy…

I took a deep breath. _She's alive,_ I told myself. _She's here, somewhere. Scared, needing you there with her. All you have to do…is find her._

I nudged Andy up so she could see Dimitri. He smiled at her, quickly replacing all the sadness in his eyes with a warm greeting. Her face let up with joy, happy to see that he was here with, as well. She knew Dimitri better because she grew up with him there by her side, so it was understandable that she was happy to see him. I placed her in his arms, reminding her of what I had told her earlier. She nodded to me again, replacing her head back down on Dimitri's shoulder this time, wrapping her little arms around his neck for security.

I stepped around Dimitri, heading back down the hall with a fire in my step. There was one more room I hadn't checked on my way through, and that room was next.

Hurriedly, not bothering to stay quiet, I stormed up to the door, and with as much force as I could, I kicked the door open, making it fly to the floor with a loud clang. We stepped inside and was immediately met by-

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the legendary Blood Red Rose," that female voice spoke, making my skin crawl. "And Dimtri! So nice to see that you're okay."

I growled aloud at the woman cradling my baby. "Helena." Her name was the real blast from the past. "You will pay for what you've done," I said, tightening my stance, ready to jump at her if I had to.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she said in a sing-song voice, tracing one ragged fingernail across Domika's neck. As far as I could tell, she was only unconscious. But still…attacking my family is beyond acceptable, let alone tolerable. I visibly staggered backward, as if there were a string attacked to my body, making her finger closer to Domika's neck if I moved. Of course that wasn't true, but I could only be cautious.

"Rose…" Dimitri's warning voice was steady, so I knew he was calming. That makes one of us. My head was spinning so fast I could barely see straight. Domika…my baby. I wanted her back in my arms so badly, and I wanted her back _now_.

Slowly, Dimitri out let loose the trigger on his new toy from my dear old dad and slowly replaced it back on his belt. He withdrew that hand to Andy's back when she tried to turn and look. There was no reason for her to see this.

Helena's wicked grin widened, making my growl amplify. Dimitri glanced at me, his gaze hard. Just as slowly as he had, but a little more hesitantly, I replaced my stakes into my own belt, dropping them to my sides. Then, I thought better of it and placed them in the pockets of my jacket, if only to keep myself from reached for my stakes again, thereby risking my daughter's throat.

"Much better!" Helena withdrew her nail slightly, making me want to jump her right then and there. But I didn't. If my little side plan that just popped into my head was to work, I needed to gain a slight amount of her trust to get closer to her.

"What do you want, Helena?" I asked, already half knowing the answer.

This made her laugh out loud, her head tossing back as the cackle erupted from her throat. "What a silly question, Miss Rosie." I scrunched my nose at the name she chose for me. "Up until three years ago to this day, I was happy. But on that same day, you took everything from me. You took Isaiah from me."

That got me thinking. If today is the day that I killed Isaiah and burned the house, than that means everything has come full turn. Today was the day that I hid my pregnancy from Dimitri in order to attempt – and actually succeeding – in saving the Queen, my best friend and sister. Today was the day that Mason jumped me and tried killing me. Today is the day that Dimitri almost lost his life. And to think, just a few hours ago, Dimitri had been dead, even if it wasn't only short lived.

That must mean that she was here for revenge.

She continued with her speech as I was thinking about her words. "I may not have wanted to be Awakened at first, but things change. After spending so many years by Isaiah's side, he made me see what a joy it is to get whatever I wanted, when I wanted it." Her expression darkened. "Then, you came along. Having been half Dhampir, half Strigoi, your existence was whispered among my fellow Strigoi. Once it reached my love's ears, there was no stopping him. He _had_ to have you; he _had_ make you one of us! I of course, was against it; his eyes were only meant for me, and I knew that. But I stood by him none the less. Then, he took the queen and…and look where that got him!" She growled the last part, narrowing her eyes at me. "It's all thanks to _you_ that I'm alone, and it's _your_ fault that I had to resort to such drastic measures to get my revenge."

Okay, now she was just trying to find anything to blame on me. I glared, taking cautious steps toward her. She tightened up a little, but nothing more than that, thankfully. She did, however, replace her hand to my daughter's neck. Trying to remain calm, I said, "There is a hell of a lot about this world and the way it works that doesn't make sense. There's a lot about what I am that doesn't make sense, that's for damn sure." I narrowed my eyes this time. "But what really spikes the meter of things making absolutely no sense at all, is why you think you can feel anything."

"Of course we feel, Rose," she countered. "We feel pain and loneliness, and we-"

"But there is no way in _hell_ a creature like you could ever feel love," I cut in, which pissed her off more. I continued to advance, taking slow steady steps. She knew I wouldn't do anything with my daughter at rick and that gave her security. For now.

"The things that you do and the lives you take away are what set you a part from Moroi and Dhampirs. There is no way that you could feel love for Isaiah, because you have no morals, no humanity, and no hope of feeling anything after you've been Awakened. You have no future in this world but to avoid being staked through the heart or caught in the sun."

This made her smirk. "And what makes you so different? How could you feel love for this child, or for him?" She nodded toward Domika and then Dimitri. "What makes you so high and mighty that you actually _believe_ that you are any different than us?"

I stopped only a few feet from her – maybe five if I had to guess. This is as close as I was going to get. It's now or never.

"My daughter is the prime example of my love." When she had nothing to say to that, I continued, my eyes now on Domika. "I love her because she has a little part of me in her. She's way too stubborn for her own good, or mine. But she's something that I created with the man that I love even after death." I looked back up at Helena. "You can't feel love. Isaiah never loved you. He treated you like you were a dog – a pawn in his own game. He used you to thrown in the line of fire if he had to. He'd do anything to save his own skin. Want to know how I know? You're doing the exact same thing. You're using the little girl that I love more than anything to get to me, when you could have come straight to me and faced me alone. Instead, you chose to challenge me." I smirked a bit, knowing by the expression on her face that I was hitting all the right spots. "And I've always been one to accept a challenge."

It looked like Helena had something to say on the matter, but was interrupted when Domika stirred slightly in her arms. Then, I heard her scared little voice. "…M-Mom..mmy…?" For a moment, Helena let her guard down, potentially distracted by Domika waking up.

The time to put my side plan into action was now.

Before she could process what was happening, I took a hand full of pure silver power – yet another cunning gift from my father, though this one I received more recently – that I had in my pocket, took a deep breath, and blew if right in Helena's face. The Strigoi woman screeched in pain as the charmed silver shards caused her skin to hiss. She suddenly let go of Domika without a second thought, turning away as she tried to escape what silver she could. I quickly grabbed her before Helena could fully let her go and took off in the opposite direction toward Dimitri.

"Let's go!" I yelled for him, running right past him and out the door, knowing he'd be hot on my tail.

He was right next to me in a second, easily keeping pace with me. "You should have told me what you were doing," he said in a 'I-can't-believe-you-left-me-out' tone.

"And how exactly did you expect me to tell you?" I countered.

He sighed, his forever stuck guardian mask well in place. "I mean about the silver. That was a clever plan, but the shredded silver is a limited tool, and we could have used it at a different time. I should have known about it."

I rolled my eyes. "I promise to keep you more in the loop next time."

I flinched a little, hoping he wouldn't see it. I'm sure he did or not but he didn't comment on it. I looked down at my daughter, so happy that she was here in my arms, rather than…well, anywhere else. She looked slightly paled, and I knew they hadn't been…feeding them. But, other than that, there were no other injuries. Her heart beat was slow and steady, and it calmed me that much more to hear it. I've missed her so much, and my worried mother system was starting to overload. The slight problem I was having, however, was the specs of silver that now coated her hair and clothes. The only thing that backfired about using those silver shreds was me not counting on the fact that I was going to be spreading them over Domika as well, complicating our escape plan slightly. The silver that clung her was touching my neck and exposed wrists from my jacket sleeves riding up my arm. But to hold Domika and know she was safe was worth the pain, so I easily endured it.

As fast as we could without jostling the girls too much, Dimitri and I took the last corner and dashed down the straightaway to the stairs up above ground. Before I touched the door to open it, I knew there was someone waiting out there for us. I knew Dimitri knew it, too. If something happened to us now, there would be no hope for my daughter and goddaughter getting out of here. We would have to run, especially if the car was subdued by our enemy. We couldn't fight and protect them at the same time, not without taking hits and risking them getting hit as well. If this was the worst case scenario I was envisioning in my head, then Dimitri and I had a long trip on the run, just like old times. I glanced at him in the dark, knowing I could feel this look of longing love back on me. This is it.

I turned to door knob and threw it open, making it clang on the ground on the other side. I quickly ascended the stairs, not letting them have any advancement on us. Dimitri was right there, sticking close to me.

"Rosemarie! What a present surprise."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Everything that had a question attached to it from the time Dimitri and I were attacked, up until now was all flooding back to me. Everything that had to do with this admittedly well thought out plan was starting to come together. The noises I was hearing at the Gardens; the fact that they used tranquilizer darts to subdue my daughter; the man looming over me as the darts too their toll on my body; Dimitri falling victim to such a lame attack plan; the method used to…kill Dimitri. Everything was suddenly clear once seeing this man before me. Everything suddenly made sense.

"…Victor Dashkov."

The man that recklessly abducted my daughter and caused my family, and that or Lissa's, harm and worry.

God, I hate him right now.

But the question of 'why' was also clear as he stood here before me.

A wicked smile appeared on his lips. "Yes, Rosemarie, and it's so nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Victor may be old, but that cause him to be any more stupid. He knew better than to make an alliance with Strigoi and not show up at their doorstep without protection in mind. He had at least six Guardians surround him, keeping eyes on the perimeter as well as protecting him from danger. It would have been easy to get around them to get to Victor, had each of his Guardians not pulled out a gun and pointed it right at us. Dimitri and I may be a lot of things, but bulletproof was not on that list. And because we are still technically alive, one shot in the wrong place could be fatal.

My shock liquefied, turning everything that I felt into pure anger and frustration. Why hadn't I seen this earlier? What would Lissa-?

Lissa. She would want to know about this.

I reached around my daughter's body, careful not to move her too much, and activated the devise that would put Lissa right by my side. Just like she wanted. I knew I would give in to her eventually.

"Victor Dashkov," I greeted but my overall persona of welcome wasn't what I held for him when I first saw him again after being brought back to the Academy. "What a…surprise. But, then again, it's really not."

Victor nodded a greeting back before turning his eyes to Dimitri. "And I see that you've made it out of your…troubling situation, Dimitri, good for you. How are you feeling? It's obvious that I didn't quite to the job as well as I intended to."

Dimitri did nothing and said nothing, he only glared hard at the Lord he once thought a respectable man. It was clear that Victor's words bothered him, but he kept his cool (not that I doubted him in that department). As far as I could tell, our cover that Dimitri was still Dhampir was holding strong. As long as we can keep that cover, Dimitri and I can go back to living the way we intended: happy. Provided that we get out of this without many scratched and bullet holes.

I was reminded of the damage he really had caused my family when Domika shifted slightly, causing a few specs of silver to fall only my shoulder, making the flesh there burn and hiss. I groaned under my breath and quickly brushed it off, though the action went unnoticed by everyone else.

"What have you done this time, Victor?" Dimitri finally spoke after saying nothing at first.

Victor looked taken aback at first, but then smiled. "Whatever do you mean, Guardian Belikov?"

I scuffed. "Please, Victor, even I can see it. You were involved with all of this from the very beginning."

Victor regarded me for a moment, trying to see if I had truly figured out his plan. He must have found something, because he let out a long sigh.

"When our race is on the brink of extinction, one would do anything in order to save it. I, for one, strongly believe that."

I glared. "You are one selfish bastard, Victor, and I don't say that to a lot of men."

"Rose. Easy," Dimitri warned when the Guardians suddenly grew tense, obviously not liking the fact that I was insulting their lord.

I ignored them. "Why don't you just give it up, Victor? Once we get out here, the Queen will know what you've done, and you will have no choice but to explain why you were at the scene of the crime."

That got Victor to laugh. It wasn't a humor chuckle. This was a manic sounding laugh that sent a chill up my spine. But I didn't let him know that.

Once his laughing stopped, he spoke again. "It funny, Rose, that you believe that you're getting out of here alive."

Dimitri and I tensed when the Guardians took one step advance toward us. Neither of us had our weapons drawn, but we both knew it wasn't right. We weren't going to kill these Guardians, even if they were protecting a mad man.

Victor continued. "But, seeing as though you have no choice but to listen, and that you will be dead soon, I guess I might as well, as you said, 'give it up'." That same wicked smile from earlier appeared on his lips. "I admit it: I am behind the capture of the princess. It was easy getting my Guardians in past the wards and guards watching them. We told them that we were in trouble and sent a few of them out, leaving their posts to go looking for…nothing." He laughed again. "Those fools were kept busy for at least an hour, giving us time to collect our 'prizes' and get back out unseen. Yes, the princess was to be given to the Strigoi scum in order to keep my alliance with them a secret in case someone came looking for her with me. I knew they wouldn't harm her, because then I would let their location slip, sending their own plan spiraling downward." His eyes flashed to Dimitri. "I was also the one that, while greeting my dear Rose here, that…well, _attempted_ murder on Mr. Belikov here. But clearly, something happened that kept you alive. Interesting."

I growled. "No thanks to you, Adrian healed him and he was sent into intensive care. He pulled through, and we're both here to take back the girls, whether you like it or not."

His eyes were on me again. "Oh, Rose. I'm sorry. Did I anger you? Oh, well, this will really frustrate you then." He smirked. "The princess-"

"Was to be used as leverage to get that you want," I finished for him. By the look of shock on his face, I knew I was right. I felt a pang of pride knowing that I figured out his entire plan. "Only a man like you would stoop so low as to kidnap a girl to get what you want from those above you. Sound familiar, Victor? In fact, it was those familiar events that gave you away. All of the clues you unknowingly left behind is what lead us here. The attack you sent on Dimitri is the same as the one that you posed on Lissa in order to get her to heal you. The only difference this time was you attempted to end it, rather than let him live. When I heard Helena talking about Lord that would 'take all the glory' of kidnapping a little girl, I was reminded briefly of you sending your Guardians to take Lissa, even at the expense of Christian Ozera's life. It was ruthless planning like that that led me to suspect someone other than an average Strigoi attack: you."

I smirked, seeing the anger rise in his face. I knew I was right, and it pissed him off that I had him figured out from the very beginning. "It doesn't matter. As I've said, you will be dead. Vasilisa will not hear of this. I will appear as a hero when I show up to Court with a flustered princess. The Queen will reward me for the great deed I did for her. You will be the one to fall this time, Rosemarie Hathaway!"

This time, I'm the one that laughed. "Oh, how wrong you are, Victor. Lissa already knows everything."

He glared harder than ever. "You're lying!"

I shook my head. "I'm not. In fact, she heard everything first hand." I reached for the watch on my wrist, pressing a button and holding my arm out for everyone to see. "Isn't that right, Liss?"

There was a pause. Then: _"Yes, Rose. I've heard all that I needed to hear."_

Victor's eyes bulged out of his head. He honestly looked…afraid. I was a good look on him. "This…this is a trick."

"_Victor… Why?"_ Lissa asked through the speaker on the watch. I had her on mute while I was trying to get Victor to confess, so I knew she had been crying by the shakiness of her voice. _"You've been away for so long…we thought that you were dead or that you've moved on from your crazed vision of how our races should exist. Victor… I could have helped you."_

"M-my Queen…! Please, Vasilisa, hear me out," he begged. "Th-This is all a…great misunderstanding…! Rose…Rose made me say all of that!" I rolled my eyes. Here we go, blaming Rose again. "She threatened me to say it all in order to pin the blame on my, my Queen. Please, I would never do anything to hurt you…"

He stopped, knowing he let a lie slip. He had hurt Lissa back then, four years ago when he made her heal him. And even now, he was hurting her by taking her daughter away. How pathetic.

"_I don't want to hear it, Victor."_ She took a deep breath._ "You are here by ordered back to Court. You are to be taken in for further questioning, and to face your punishment on trial here at Court where I can personally see to greeting you back home."_ There was an almost…playful sound to her voice, like she was toying with him. That's my girl. _"You are to be tried for kidnapping not just anyone, but my daughter, and heir to the Dragomir name, as well as attempted murder on my personal Guardians."_

"Liss," I mumbled under my breath, "he's got Guardians that will no doubt aid his escape."

She paused. _"And anyone who attempts to defy my wishes will be punished as well. To which you will receive no trial but by word of my own."_

"No…No! This isn't how it was supposed to happen!" Victor chanted, trying to look for a way around this, but he was going nowhere but Court.

"_Rose…"_ Lissa said softly.

"Yes, my Queen?" I said loud enough for Victor to hear, a triumphant smirk on my face as I watched him nearly shit himself with fear. It's funny how quickly the tables can turn, isn't it?

"_Bring him in."_

I nodded. "It would be _my pleasure_." I turned off the watch that Dimitri had given me for my 16th birthday, having finally gotten some real use out of it. (Ignore the dirty innuendo I'm sure you're sensing in that sentence.)

**I was thinking about ending it here, but I figured "Eh, why not keep going and drag out this chapter as much as possible." So, here you go! And you're welcome!**

The Guardians were surprising easy to subdue, but, then again, once they dropped their guns, all it took was a tap on the head to knock them out. I promised Lissa that I would bring Victor in for questioning, but she didn't say he had to be alert. So…I knocked him out, too.

What?! You can't blame me. I had to get a little of revenge out of this trip somehow!

I had handed Domika over to Dimitri, who immediately looked her over and kissed her forehead, having been just as worried as I was, that way I could deal with our 'cargo' for the tip home. Whatever silver remained in her hair and on her clothes was gone, but even if there were some left, Dimitri's duster protected him from any worry of the sliver flakes.

I had finished hauling the Guardians and Victor over to the SUV when a pair of headlights suddenly shown on me. What surprised me at first was the fact that it was a Court SUV. The lights were turned off and someone stepped out of the car. Then, I was even more surprised to find—

"Mason? What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, looking around in case someone had followed him. A Court SUV is like a magnet for trouble.

"I followed you guys, but lost track of you once you go off the freeway," he started to explain like it wasn't that big of a deal. "But then I saw this suspicious looking car pull into the woods. At first I ignored it. But then I realized that none of the other cars were coming anywhere near here. So I knew then that it was a little more private than I thought. So, here I am." He glanced around me at the bodies on the ground. "But it seems that I've missed the action."

I rolled my eyes. "Mason, I was stupid and dangerous following us all the way out here. What if they figured out you were with us? They could have come after you first."

He flung his hands up in the universal 'I give up' motion. "Come on, Rose, give me a little credit! I've been driving Lissa and he family around for a while now. I think I know who to avoid and where I need to be and when."

I sighed, patting his shoulder. "You're right. I have no reason to doubt you're driving skills," I joked, knowing it would get him to smile.

"Whatever, Rose," he said, brushing my hand from his shoulder. I smiled too.

"What's going on?" I heard Dimitri come up behind me, having Domika on one arm, now awake and confused, and Andy holding his hand, hiding behind his leg.

I motioned to Mason with a jerk of my thumb. "It seems we have a shofar."

Mason immediately straightened up upon seeing Dimitri. "I came as back up.

Dimitri looked skeptical, but didn't get the chance to question him. Domika stirred from his shoulder when she saw me and reached out, tears instantly coming down her cheeks. "M-Mommy…!"

I closed the distance between us and scooped her into my arms, holding her as close as I could. "Oh, baby girl! Don't cry… It's okay. Shh…"

She sobbed into my coat, her little body shaking terribly. "M-Mommy… I was…s-so..scared…!"

I clenched my eyes shut. How could they do this to my little angel? I combed my hand through her hair knotted that was identical to mine. "I know, princess. You're safe now." I kissed her cheek and looked up at Dimitri.

Andy tugged on Dimitri's duster, asking to be held too. He smiled down at her and easily lifted her into his embrace. Andy smiled and squealed when he threw her gently into the air, and then caught her again. Hearing Andy's laugh made Domika look up from my shoulder, whipping her tears. At least she stopped crying. He caught her watching him and snatched her from me quickly, making her giggle. He nuzzled her ticklish neck with his nose, making her squeal with laughter as well. I smiled, watching them be goofy. I was so glad that everything could get back to normal.

But even I knew that my life couldn't exist without trouble.

Mason watched us with his Guardian mask in place, his eyes showing that he was glad the girls were okay. "We should get going," he said, the tiniest of smiles on his face when Dimitri had both giggling girls in his arms.

I nodded, almost forgetting that he was there. I went back to being all business. "You take the car they came in," I ordered, motioning to victor and his Guardians. "They are to be taken to Court for questioning."

He glance in the direction of Victor, but didn't ask any questions. He just nodded and started loading them into Mason's SUV. I told Dimitri to entertain the girls while I helped 'clean up' a little. Once we were done, Dimitri was settling the girls into the SUV we came in. Mason and I were talking about who would be taking lead in our trip back, as well as how long it would take to get there. He was leaning against the can Victor came in. "Okay, so I will take lead. You and Dimitri will tail right behind me. If anything should happen, Victor and them are our lowest priority – they come first. Am I right?"

I nodded. "Right. Don't worry about them. I'll find them again, even if they do manage to get out of the restraints I up on them."

He nodded. "Alright." He pushes himself from the car and I turn to go to Dimitri, who is just closing the back door of the SUV we will be taking, ready to go.

Then, a cold shiver runs down my spine.

"An eye for an eye, Rosemarie Hathaway."

No.

I quickly turned around, just as Helena is wrapping her arms around Mason's neck. This eyes…wide with fear… And they are frozen that way when Helena swiftly snaps his neck.

"No!" I scream, even after his lifeless body drops to the ground.

Helena is gone before I can process what's just happened, disappearing in the tree line. I'm frozen. I can't move… Mason… I look from his body…to the trees...and then back again. Then I heard Dimitri calling my name as I dash after her, leaving whatever doubt I felt about going after her behind.

"Helena!" I screech, trying desperately to pull myself together, trying to focus on finding her.

I hear her crazed laughter, but it echoes off the trees and I can't pinpoint where she's at. Everything is happening so fast, I can barely concentrate on breathing. Trees wiz by me, traveling faster than the witch can take a life. Mason… The girls… She will pay for what she's done to my family, for the pain she's set in my heart and pain she's caused everyone since meeting her!

I stop deep in the woods, leaning heavily against a tree. I calm my breathing and take a deep breath. _Focus, Rose,_ I told myself. _Where is she? You can find her, just like you could find Domika. Where. Is. She?_

Rather than using the love that I had for Domika, I traded that for the hatred I had for Helena, drawing in my hearing and sense of knowing. Then-

There.

Coming up directly in front of me only a few yards away, Helena's footsteps were heard rounding a perimeter around me. She was trying to toy with me. But I was going to get to her first.

I snapped open the container on my thigh that held my throwing needles. I would only use these to slow a Strigoi down, but I had other intentions for them now. I launched myself from the tree, flashing at first, but then quickly switched to a slower pace. I appeared in front of Helena just as she was passing a large oak tree. Perfect.

Crying out in pent of anger and hatred, I startled her. Good. I slammed into her, throwing her into the tree. Then, before she could even think about moving, I jabbed the needle deep into her arm, pinning her to the tree. She screamed out, the silver burning her. I quickly drew another one, sliding that one through her opposite shoulder. She creamed again, but I wasn't listening. She would pay.

"Ah! Get it out! Get it out!" she pleaded, squirming under her own burning flesh.

I snarled at her. "Shut up!"

Almost as if she couldn't help it, she stopped screaming, and her squirming diminished to little spasms. She looked…scared under my hard gaze. Like she was looking right at her own death. That's when I knew that it was happening again. I was compelling her.

Frustrated not only at her, but also that she brought out the darkness lying within me, what she's made me become, I slammed my hand into her chest. She squirmed again, and let a loud squeal erupt from her throat when the silver pulled at her skin.

"Please… S-Stop!"

I growled low in my throat. "You've pissed me off for the last time, Helena. You've killed someone I loved! You took a daughter from her very powerful mother. And you'll pay for it." I took another needle from the pouch and stabbed it into her stomach.

"Ah! No! Please! Get it out!"

"You will listen to me!" I yelled, trying to shut her up. She stopped screaming, but still whimpered uncontrollably.

"Wh-Wh-What…are you? Wh-Why…Why can't I…defy you? Why…do I fear you…s-so much…so suddenly?"

I leaned in closer, putting my face right up to hers. "You obey me because you have no choice under my compulsion. You do as I say because I am your natural enemy. And, Helena, you fear me…" I pulled away, drawing both stakes. "Because I'm your worst nightmare."

She opened her mouth to scream again, but didn't have the chance. I used both stakes in hand, poised right at her neck, and used a scissor motion to cut her head clean off her shoulders. The body left behind went limp, the head now at her feet.

I replaced my stakes in my belt. I then pulled my needles out and wiped them clean, replacing them back in the pouch on my thigh, and then closed it. Looking down at the body, her blood called out to me, keeping me rooted in place for a moment longer. But I wasn't going to lose myself. Not now.

I turned my back and walked away, determined to get back to Court and wish that this day had never happened.

Back at the SUVs, Dimitri was kneeling down, leaning over Mason's body. He looked like he had been mourning before I flashed behind him. Dimitri wasn't startled though. He knew I was there.

"Roza… He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He would have seen it as protecting you. You can't blame yourself for his death. It's not your fault he was killed. You can wish things were different, but Mason made his decisions, too."

Slowly, while Dimitri spoke, I leaned down next to him. Damn it, Mason. Why? Why did you have to play hero? I brushed a strand of red hair from Mason's face. "Stupid," I said to him, pulling his body into my lap. "Stupid…" I held his body close, tears now freefalling from my eyes. "So…stupid…" Sobs broke out of chest as I rocked back and forth, trying to find comfort in what just happened. How could something like this happen? What why to someone I loved?

Dimitri wrapped his arm around me, not saying anything else.

Mason was dead. And even though Dimitri was right, that I couldn't blame myself, I still found that guilt was all but consuming my body as I sat on the cold ground, cradling what was left of Mason Ashford, a hero in my eyes, and a comrade in my heart.

Finally, I stopped balling my eyes out and shakily stood, taking Mason's body up with me. I took a deep breath. Dimitri's worried eyes were on me, I could feel it. When I looked him in the eyes, I knew he was hurting too. And then I thought of Eddie… God, how was I going to tell everyone else? How would Eddie react? Mason was his best friend, after all.

"…You take the girls," I said, finding that my voice was unsteady and weak. "I'll…take Mason in the other car. I…don't want them to see what happened."

Dimitri nodded, kissing the top of my head. "Okay, Roza. Please be careful." I nodded and he got in the car and started it up.

I hesitated for a moment, still shocked by the unmoving body in my arms. "Poor Mason," I said aloud, kissing his cheek softly, feeling how cold his body was already. "I'm so sorry…"

I laid Mason's body flat in the back seat, being gentle with him, even though I knew it didn't really matter. Victor and his goons were thrown in the farthest part of the car – far away from me. Which was a good thing, otherwise I would have been tempted to choke on of them. I slid into the driver's seat and started the car. As Dimitri took lead, I numbly put the car into drive and prayed that the ride home would be smooth sailing.

I thought about how I was going to tell Lissa and the others what happened, and decided to just rip the band aid off. There was no reason trying to prolong such a horrific event by slowly dragging it out. Doing it quickly was for the best. We didn't stop the whole way back, avoiding traffic lights and cops as much as we could. Up until Mason's death, I was so eager to get home, to relax and know that for now, everything was okay. Now…not so much.

As Court came into view, I steadied my racing heart, calmed my frantic breathing, and pushed head on into what was sure to be a train wreck of a welcome home.

**Well, what do you think? Extra long, just how you like it. (PLEASE ignore the dirty pun…!) Anyway, this chapter is 17 pages long. Can you believe it?! It's awesome! I was considering stopping it at page 12 (where I earlier mentioned I planned on stopping the chapter), but didn't think that would make for a good next chapter. So, here's what you get. Take it or leave it.**

**I want to know what you think, especially about the rescue and Mason's death. I tried to stick to the story line. I even used a quote from the book, the one where Dimitri tells Rose not to blame herself for Mason being killed. I love being able to use quotes from the actual book! Makes me feel smart and edu-ma-kate-ed.**

**Yeah…**

**Anyway, the holidays are here! And even though I know my life will be hectic as hell, I'm going to try getting more chapters up and hopefully finish this story before the New Year. That's my plan anyway, and we all know how well I stick to those. **

**Keep up the reviews, please! They are so enjoyable and I love the support. Thanks a lot!**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	13. Chapter 13

**As I promised, I'm finishing this story up quickly. (Remember, I've been typing as each chapter goes up, so I sacrifice a lot of hanging-out-with-my-bf-time as well as my sleep. So, sanity will soon slip from me as well. JK.) **

**Anyway, this chapter isn't very long, but that's probably because the previous two were super long and had quite a lot of action. (I think so anyway.) So, you're pretty much getting what you get here. I'm currently running out of steam seeing as it's 7:05 in the morning and I've been up since 4:12 a.m. Don't ask me how, but I think the reason why is because my body is still trying to adjust to **_**not**_** being awake during the night.**

**Anyway! Enough about my sleep schedule and messed up body…**

**Here's the next chapter:**

**Dimitri's POV**

Poor Roza. I knew she would beat herself up for what happened. Mason had good intentions for following us, but…maybe this was meant to be. Was it his way of saying sorry for what happened in the same place 3 years ago? His way of showing how much he cared for and trusted Rose? I honestly didn't know. But I did know that we were bringing home a fallen comrade, one that will be mourned and missed.

Court finally came into view, and I was glad that we had gotten there in one piece. Domika and Andréa had fallen asleep minutes after pulling out, though I couldn't blame them. We didn't stop, not really needing to rest. The girls, however, have had a very exhausting past few days. And from this day forward I swear to put their complete safety before my own, as if they were in the same status as the Queen. Roza gave me second chance, and I wasn't going to waste it.

I thought back at the events that occurred today, how brave my Roza was, how scared Andy and Dom were, and how much Roza has grown since we last fought side by side. I never would have thought about the silver power, and yet Rose used everything she had with her to her advantage. She was very smart, maybe even smarter than me (tactically wise). I was very proud of her and the girls for how brave they were, and for Rose's battle strength. If it was me watching Ivan die, I don't think I would have held it together as much as she did.

The Guardians at the gates immediately recognized the cars and let me pull through first. Roza stopped to let them take care of the passengers in her back seat. I pulled into the parking garage, putting the car in park. Moments later, Domika stirred from her slumber.

I smiled back at her. "Hello, my sweet. We're home."

Domika lifted her head, and sat up straight, which in turn awoke Andy who was sleeping on her shoulder. They looked like sisters, and they've grown close for the amount of time they've known each other. I got out of the car and went to the back door, opening it to see Andy rubbing her eyes, and Dom struggling with her seat belt. I chuckled and reached around her. "Let me help you." I unbuckled the both of them and automatically, they both reached out to me, looking around frantically. That made my smile widen. "It's okay now, girls. We're safe. There's nothing to fear here." Despite my words, I took both of them in one of my arms, pulling them from the car and closing it with my foot.

"Andréa!"

Lissa, along with Christian and Adrian, came running over. They were each smiling, despite tears of joy sliding down Lissa's face.

Upon hearing her name, Andy looked at her mother, tears forming in her big green eyes. "Mommy!"

I barely had time to let Andy loose from my grip before Lissa took her into her own arms, cradling her daughter's little body close to her.

"Oh, Andy! Thank God you're okay! I was so worried about you!" Christian stood along-side his wife, kissing the top of his daughter's head. Lissa's teary eyes met mine. "Dimitri… Thank you," she said in a low shaky voice.

I nodded. "Anything, for the princess's safety." I smiled gently. "And anything for you, my Queen."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that."

I smiled a nodded again, happy that she was still herself.

I looked around. "Where's Eddie?" I hadn't meant to ask about just Eddie's whereabouts. Now they're going to want me to fess up about what happened, and I knew that Rose wanted to be the one to explain.

"He went to get Mia and Sydney. They were going to get dinner when we hear you were back. You were gone for almost half a day, so we didn't think you'd be back so quickly," Adrian explained. "That, and he was looking for Mason. He disappeared, and no one has seen him in a few hours." I could tell he wanted to ask why I questioned only about Eddie, but the look I flashed him told him to stay quiet. And he did.

I only nodded.

"Is Domika okay?" Lissa asked once her own inspection on her daughter was complete. "They were after Rose, weren't they?"

I nodded. "It was Helena," I told her, knowing she would be the only one here right now to recognize that name.

She gasped. "But…you killed her…3 years ago. I saw it myself."

I shook my head. "That day, exactly three years ago today, I wasn't feeling right and was weak. I must have missed her heart and only stunned her until everything blew over. She sought revenge on Rose for killing her mate, Isaiah."

"So then she sent Victor to do her dirty work," Christian summed up, having probably heard everything from Lissa.

I nodded. "He tried to get to me as payment for keeping his loyalty to the Strigoi a secret."

"Well, technically, he succeeded," Christian pointed out.

Lissa cut him a look. "But no one can know that. This must remain between us." She looked down at her feet. "I hate keeping it a secret from Court." Lissa looked up at Adrian then, who flashed her a sad smile.

"It's not that hard, your royalness," he joked. "If they want you to say yes, say no. It's like being a rebel. You've done that before."

"Yeah, I guess." Then she looked back up at me, worry again in her eyes. "Speaking of being a rebel, where's Rose?"

Almost as if on cue, the SUV Rose was driving pulled up.

"They're here," I said under my breath. I couldn't take the heartbreaking look on Rose's face when she held Mason back at the now charred field. Anticipating the expressions on Lissa's and especially Eddie's faces would be that much worse.

The SUV Mason took wasn't assigned a park space near the one Rose and I had, so she parked a little ways away. The car was positioned so that the hood of the car was facing us. Now, when Rose got out, you wouldn't be able to see Mason's body until she was walking toward us.

It took a few extra seconds, probably to collect herself before showing her face, but Rose finally got out of the vehicle.

"Rose!" Lissa called, smiling wide. "Thank God you're all okay!"

I flinched. _Wrong choice of words, Lissa._ Rose paused in opening the back door to the car. From here I could see her body stiffen; I could hear her breathing turn ragged and her heart pound faster in her chest.. She was trying to be strong, trying not to cry again, I knew she was.

"Something's not right," Adrian said softly. "Her aura is…dark."

Lissa looked from Rose to Adrian, confused. "What do you mean? Could it be spirit again?"

He shook his head. "That may be part of it, but there's a different kind of darkness around her. It's kind of hard to explain, but think of dipping a brush with red paint into clear water, then dipping a brush with black paint into the same water. The black darkens the red, and that's how I see hers now. Her aura was the same when…" He trailed off and locked eyes with me. I knew what he was going to say: when I had died.

I shook my head sadly and ever so slightly.

Adrian's eyes widened and he hung his head slightly. "Oh, no."

"What?" Lissa asked, and I had forgotten that we were leaving Christian and her out of the loop. "What's going on? Dimitri, what aren't you telling us?"

"Lissa…look."

Everyone looked to where Christian pointed. Rose had finally opened the back door, leaving us to watch as she leaned into the car. Slowly, she pulled Mason's body from the seats in the back. Their vision was still blocked by the SUV's black door, but I knew what was happening, and maybe so did Adrian. Rose adjusted him into her arms and then closed the door. Her back was to us, and all you could see was Mason's dangling legs, and a flash of red hair.

Then she turned around.

Rose's eyes were hard and cold, almost like she was trying to put up a mask, but was struggling with it. Christian and Lissa gasped, taking in the sight before them.

"Daddy…?" Dom said suddenly, looking from our sad faces to Mason and her mother. I had almost forgotten she was still in my arms.

I turned my eyes to her. "Yes, my angel?" I said softly, trying to sooth the worried look in her eyes.

"Is…he sleeping?"

My eyes widened, and I wondered briefly if she knew what was happening, if she knew what death was and why we were mourning over Mason now. No, she couldn't. She was too young. She couldn't understand death. Not yet, at least.

"Yes, sweetie, he's…asleep."

"Then why is Mommy so sad?" she asked, looking like she was going to tear up herself. "I don't like it when Mommy's sad."

I brushed her cheek with the back of my fingers. "I know you don't, none of us do."

"Then why was she crying?"

I sighed. "Because…she doesn't want her friend to sleep. He was…he wasn't supposed to sleep yet."

She looked away then, staring again at her mother. "Maybe…Mommy will be happy again. I like seeing Mommy smile."

A ghost of a smile brushed my lips. She was so innocent, yet so smart beyond her years. She was going to understand the world differently, and that's something her parents could never follow her in, because even though I can't be sure, I think Domika saw this very event happening now even before I could begin. I don't know if she can see into the future like she can the past, but she had asked why Rose 'was' crying, which would imply that she had. I think maybe she was just curious and wanted to know what she may or may not have seen meant.

Then, Rose was in front of us, though it felt like it took her hours to reach us. She stood in the middle of our little circle; not directly in front of Lissa, but I knew she wanted to be surrounded by our friends, especially right now.

"M-Mason…!" Lissa gasped, putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

"He…he followed us," Rose started, standing as tall as she could, trying to stay strong. "I…I thought I had dealt with her…but that bitch has a bad habit of coming back," she growled. "Then, when we were about to leave, she…she…snapped his neck."

Lissa gasped again, tears again rolling down her cheeks. Adrian looked slightly depressed, almost like he wished there was something he could have done – and don't we all. Christian looked away, eyes clenched, jaw tight. He was just as horrified as the rest of us.

"I…I tried to-" she started again, but that's when Mia, Sydney and Eddie chose to enter.

"Hey! You're back!" Mia called, looking a little winded, though she probably shouldn't be moving around too much now that she's as pregnant as she is. "We were getting worried."

"Did everything go alright?" Sydney asked when no one answered Mia at first.

Lissa turned around, still holding Andy. "Th-The girls are perfectly fine." But she didn't smile in relief like Mia and Sydney did.

The ex-Alchemist put her hand on Lissa's shoulder. "I'm so glad they're okay. But, there's no reason…to…" That's when she got a look at Mason. She didn't gasp, she didn't stagger away – she just…stood there, frozen just as Rose was when it happened right in front of her.

Mia did have a slightly different reaction – she swooned slightly, but managed to catch herself on Adrian's arm, who held her upright absentmindedly – though she didn't utter a word or make a sound. She must have been worried about her husband's reaction to Mason's death, just as we all were.

Eddie hung back slightly, having decided to take a quick look around the massive room, just like he always does and good Guardian should do. When he did catch up, we were all blocking his view. Because we were all quiet and staring helplessly at Rose, he immediately tensed, approaching us faster now. Quickly handing Dom off to Sydney, I flashed in front of him. Not directly in front of him, but enough to make him pause in his step, and look at me confused and worried.

"Guardian Belikov," he addressed me formally, as we tried to do from time to time, "what is going on? Is everyone okay?"

I looked straight into his eyes and said, "Guardian Castile, just know that…Rose and I did everything we could, but…" I looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up at him. It's amazing how quickly his expression changed from confusion to horror and realization. He knew exactly what was going on now, having put our expressions and Mason's sudden absence together. "He…He's gone, and there wasn't anything Rose and I could do for him… I'm sorry."

Slowly I put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. It took no more than half a second after that to rip away from my grip, dodge around me – not that I tried to stop him – and go right for Rose. I watched him go, turning back to my Roza. I knew this was eating at my Roza since the moment it happened. She was so afraid to tell Eddie the news, I could feel it. But she also knew it had to be her. They knew him best when they were friends at the Academy.

Once Eddie was in full view of Mason's body, he halted, nearly knock himself off balance. Rose's eyes met his and instantly, she was crying again. God, it pained me to see her so hurt, but we were all feeling that pain, and it was something we were going to learn to adjust to.

The Guardian who was graced with the nickname "Mini Dimitri" – much to both of our dislike – stood completely transfixed on Mason for what felt like forever. I'm sure he was trying to wait and see if this nightmare would end. But it never would. Once he found himself again, he slowly stepped up to Mason's body, looking down at him sadly. He reached up a hand, putting it gently and softly on Mason's amber red hair.

Rose suddenly spoke up. "E-Eddie… I…I'm so sorry. I was standing…_right there_. I should have… I know he shouldn't have been there be he was and I could have…" she shook her head, frustrated. "Damn it, Eddie, there's a million things I know I should have done, but I failed! And…it cost Mason's life. I-I'm…beyond sorry…" She hung her head, her body trembling now.

After a few long moments, Eddie managed to find his voice again. "It's…not your fault, Rose." He paused and tried to clear the lump in his throat. Rose looked back up at him, tears in her eyes. "Did…you take care it?" he asked. "Did you…avenge him?"

Rose sniffled and nodded stiffly. "I saw to it personally," she said. "There's nothing else to be done now. Mason's death…was avenged swiftly, and with as much fear burned into her eyes as there was in Mason's…in his final moments." Her voice was surprising stronger, if only for Eddie's sake.

The usually stoic Guardian's shoulder's shook slightly, but they stopped again only a few moments after. He knew better. He would wait to mourn. Eddie then slid his head down to meet the top of Rose's resting it there for a moment. "Thank you, Rose."

She closed her eyes, relishing in the small moment of comfort they could get out of what happened today. They both needed as much as they could get.

Eddie raised his head slowly, looking back down at Mason. "I…I think I'll take him now."

Rose, slightly confused, looked at me and I nodded in approval, telling her to do as he said. I knew what Eddie was going to do. She gently and carefully slid Mason's body into Eddie's arms. She kissed the top of our fallen Guardian's head and told him she loved him. I knew it wasn't the love she shared for me, but a love that could only be shared with close friends.

Eddie backed away from Rose and turned to walk back toward the hall he had come from. As he passed Mia, she instantly knew what he was doing. She bowed her head and reached out with her hand to touch her husband's shoulder softly as he continued on past her.

Rose immediately came to me side and I wrapped my arms around her, knowing she needed the warmth after holding his cold, fragile body. "What…what is he doing?"

"It-It's a ceremony, for lack of a better term," Mia started explaining before I could. No one else here, I realized, would know about the ritual besides Mia and I. "It's done among the poorer families that-that have lost a loved one in battle. Normally, the Guardian's body isn't seen again until a funeral is held, so something like this is rare." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's rare for a brother to be able to take a body back to their family. But, when it can be done, the Guardian will parade the dead body around the house, or city if he really wanted to, just to show what happens in the heat of battle. If there is another Guardian out there that shares this tradition, then it is expected that they touch the Guardian passing by with their fallen brother, as a sign of mourning. It's a tradition shared by poor families as a reminder of what we live for, and what we have to live with." She shook her head, blonde curls falling in her face. "I've only seen this in person once when I was younger."

I nodded. "And it is expected that those who fought along-side them followed." I looked down at Roza, who hadn't taken her eyes from Eddie's retreating back. "Let's go, Roza."

She dumbly nodded, taking my hand as I lead her to follow Eddie through the halls of Court. Upon turning the first corner, there was one Guardian I barely knew and had only met once. I knew that he had worked with Mason when he was struggling with Rose's…sudden change. Of course, I didn't look like the Guardian hadn't seen us at all. Then, as Eddie passed him, the Guardian suddenly reached out with his hand and brushed Eddie's shoulder, his head bowed in respect. I could see every emotion possible in his face, every mournful emotion build up in what is usually an emotionless expression. As Rose passed him, he touched her shoulder as well, making her jump slightly, but I squeezed her hand to tell her it was alright. Then, just like that, the Guardian retreated back to his statue like nature and become unseen once more.

As Eddie strode through the halls, he got strange and questionable looks from Moroi passing by. But for those who were from small families that knew of this tradition, they stopped what they were doing in order to touch Eddie, Rose, or my own shoulder to mourn for our loss. Guardians from just about every corner or post we walked by came right up to us, ignoring the commands from their charges or other Moroi, to touch our arms and bow their heads. This was a tradition no one could breath,, if only to pray that the same would happen to them if they were to fall in battle.

It was very sad, getting to experience this tradition first hand. I had only ever done it once, and that was returning to Ivan's estate, only to find that he and a fellow Guardian that took my place were dead. I wasn't the one to parade the Guardian's body, but I mourned his sacrifice and death.

Rose stood tall throughout the whole walk around Court, only letting her head hang in shame when it was her mother that left her father's side to mourn. By then it was the end of our parading and Rose was ready to be done with it, I could tell. Eddie announced that for now he was taking Mason to the morgue to Dr. Menda. Once he was gone, Janine took her daughter in her arms and held while she cried.

"It's okay," Janine whispered, stroking her daughter's hair softly while Rose sobbed into her shoulder. "I understand." I had never seen her so motherly. It was a rather nice change of scenery.

Abe rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder, not sure what else to do. The tradition Janine shared with the other Guardians was far beyond his reach, so he settled with comforting his daughter the best he could.

As I watched them from the side lines, I couldn't help but notice how suddenly such a strong set of faces could be so broken, and how much Mason will be missed, thought never forgotten.

**So… **

**This was more or less a filler chapter, and the next one will probably be the same, though I'm hoping that the next one is the last. I'm about ready to get this story over with. **

**But!**

**I will say that I had a small ending story in mind, and I want to run it by you guys. But, of course, I want to know what you think: Should I continue the series with my short story, or, do as I actually planned on doing, and end it as soon as this next chapter is up?**

**Help me decide? Because I'm torn between the two.**

**You guys know where to go from here.**

**Thanks For Reading! R&R**

**-Aly**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me make a note that I realized that I've been saying the Strigoi's name was Helena, when really it's Elena. I feel kind of stupid, but, eh. Let's roll with it, maybe at some point I'll go back and fix it. But, for now, it's staying that way. **

**So, I'm very sorry about the late update! The end of break started to sneak up on me, and before I knew it, January 1****st**** was here and it's suddenly 2013. I thought it would feel weird going into a new year, but it's really no different. But, this one is pretty good. There's a lot of dialogue, which is pretty much Rose relaying everything that's happened from where I left off in the last chapter over a span of 12 years. Year, big time jump. But I had to have Domika older in order to make the next story work, if I get it up.**

**Well, here it is: the last (tear tear) chapter of "Where Re You?":**

**Rose's POV**

It's funny how fast time flies when you're miserable and in pain. Not the physical kind of pain, but the emotional and heartbreaking kind. Word of Mason's death swept through Court like a wild fire. Because he died protecting the Queen's daughter, Lissa made it mandatory that everyone show up, because we all no knew one would have come otherwise. There weren't a lot of tears, except my own, Lissa's, Sydney's, and Mia's; other than that, it was pretty quiet.

Lissa made a speech about how Mason died in case someone didn't know. She said his back was turned and a forgotten Strigoi attacked him from behind. That he fought for not only saving the princess and my daughter, but me and Dimitri as well. She left out how I failed to protect him, and how it was partly my fault that he was gone. Partly. The other part was Helena's.

Lissa had to practically drag me up to the podium to make a speech of my own. I didn't want to stand where everyone could see me, and look at me with up-turned noses and looks of disapproval, and even disgust. I was so used to being in the shadows were barely anyone noticed me. They hated what I was, and yet they depended on me to protect them, because I did it once, I can do it as many times as needed in their eyes. Anyway, the speech was short, and I told them I wished it was me in that box, rather than Mason. No one but my friends really disagreed with me there.

Months flew by and it was Domika's birthday, a time to be happy. She was turning 4-years-old, I could hardly be sad about that. Her and Dimitri were the only one's holding me together. They were my support and my anchor from keeping me from going insane. To show her how much I loved her, I bought her what she wanted most: a date with her Daddy. I sent them to a restaurant that I knew she loved, Olive Garden, and paid for the whole thing. They spent a whole night away while I took over Dimitri's shift watching over the royal family. The two of them haven't had a lot of time up until then to bond, and she told me she wanted to be with him and get to know him. That made me smile, because I was so afraid she would resent him for not being there in the beginning, even though it wasn't his fault.

That funny feeling I had about Lissa back in the surgical room with Dimitri became clear when she announced that she was pregnant again, this time with a little boy. The also explained why she couldn't heal Dimitri, she didn't want to risk hurting the baby. Either way, it didn't matter. Everything worked out on its own (with my help). Little Mason Andrew Dragomir Ozera was born on a spring morning, bringing new hope to the Dragomir line. I almost cried when she told me she was naming him Mason; she insisted that since I wasn't having any more kids, someone had to keep him in our hearts.

The next year was when Dimitri and I would send our daughter to one of the most horrid places on earth: St. Vladimir's Academy. At first, I panicked. I didn't want to be like my mother, leaving my baby in a strange place all alone, where she didn't know anyone. Throughout her years in this world so far, I had been there to tell her right from wrong, I was afraid was would make a mistake that she couldn't fix. Dimitri had to remind me that we were going to have to let her make her own mistakes. _I_ had to remind _him_ that she had a power that she couldn't control, and there's no telling what would happen if she lost it. Nonetheless, we sent her to the Academy with high hopes with Andy and Sydney's daughter, Alekz. The three of them had grown close and their bond reminded me that of mine and Lissa's. They would keep each other strong, I knew they would.

Dimitri and I were…well, rather antsy when I came time to drop our girls off at the gates. Lissa couldn't appear personally on school grounds, in fear that there would be some kind of attack. I didn't want to let go of Domika's hand when we walked up to the front doors of the elementary school. I didn't want to let her go just yet, I wasn't ready. But, because Domika was so smart, she knew it had to be done. I kissed each girl on the cheek and promised Domika that I would call her on the little cell phone Dimitri and I got her for this exact occasion. We let the really sweet and kind teacher take my baby away, not for sure knowing when I'd see her again.

Not too long after Mason was born, there was an…accident. We were on our way to the mall for Christmas shopping one night. Adrian suggested that just friends go, so then we could get away from the constant suffocation of the Guardians surrounding us. I agreed, but suggested Dimitri and I be in each car. I had Adrian and Sydney in my car, Christian, Lissa, Mia and Eddie in the other. We were unexpectedly attacked – and I saw I didn't hear anything until it was too late – when a Strigoi slammed into the side of my car. I got a chunk of the door wedged into my side, trapping me to the driver's seat. Adrian was to my right in the back, Sydney and their daughter behind me. The Strigoi collided with the driver's side, so Adrian was okay besides a few bumps and scrapes. Sydney, however, was barely breathing. I will say that Adrian was calmer than me. I was freaking out, basically. Though that could have been because of the pain I was feeling in my side, and it was driving me mad. Before I realized what was happening, Adrian was leaning over Sydney – healing her! I tried to tell him that she was gone, but he wasn't listening. He kept helping her, and in no time at all, her heart was beating again! Adrian brought Sydney back! And from that scary day on, they've been Shadow Kissed. Once my wounds healed, I pulled a clearly shaken Sydney aside and tried to prepare her for all of the changes that being Shadow Kissed was going to bring. Needless to say nothing could really prepare her for the twists and turns, not even from what I've learned all those years of being Shadow Kissed.

For so long, Dimitri and I thought about getting married. I've never wanted that house wife life were I'm home cooking and cleaning while my husband is out working, which is what I thought the life of a married woman was. But watching Lissa go through the motions and seeing her leap over the challenges of being a mother showed me different. But still…marriage couldn't happen for us. We didn't want to waste money and precious time protect Lissa, Christian and their family that we chose to not get married, no matter how much I longed to be called his wife. We swore under an oath to keep all Moroi safe – They Come First.

Over the years of Dimitri being around Court, no one questioned what happened to him after the accident with Victor. He has been beautifully with developing his senses and honing in on them. I couldn't be more proud of him. He pulled through challenges, like when Andy scraped her knew when running around the playground with Domika. I tried to get ot her before Dimitri, but he was closer and he knelt down in front of her, inspected the wound, and patched it up. He did it all with an impassive face, but he did it without a hitch of suspicion. More importantly, he did it without losing control in the slightest. He started moving around court more easily, tuning out people far out in the distance, focusing on hearing strange noises far away. And because this was Dimitri we were talking about, it doesn't surprise me that he's this good at being bad-ass.

Working around being a Guardian and a mother was tough. Sure, Dimitri and I sometimes took shifts watching over Lissa and Christian, but balancing a daughter in the mix was a challenge. But I'm always once to accept those kind of impossible challenges. If one of us was working, the other would make sure to keep our phone on us when Domika called before bed every night. It became tradition for her to call us up and tell us how her day went. But, once she stared getting more and more involved with school, she began to break out of tradition. Pretty soon, and it only took a few years, Domika was only calling us every other day, and then once a week, and the once every two weeks, and then once a month. Yes, I was worried about her and wanted to stay in touch, but she was slowly spacing herself between her past and future life. It broke my heart and warmed my soul all at the same time: my little girl was growing up.

Years of Domika being in school flew by. She, Andy and Alekz were, from what I gathered 'popular' once they reached the end of middle school. Boys offered to walk them to class, carry their books, do their homework…the works. When Domika called to tell me about it all, I warned her to steer clear of those boys, that they'll only break her heart in the end.

About a year after sending Mason off to school at the academy, Lissa announced that she was pregnant again. She was excited I could tell. But once we were alone, she broke out into tears. She said she felt like she replacing her own children by having another child once they were away at school. I understood, mainly because I would agree with almost anything she said if only to make her stop crying. Clear the water works, ask questions later. She was scared that her kids would feel neglected, even though I knew her kids better, and they could never feel that kind of regret toward the mother that gave them everything they ever wanted and did what was best for them. I explained that to Lissa and she felt a little better afterward. So, about 9 months lots of tears and morning sickness, and a baby shower later, Eric and Cecilia Dragomir were born. Twins… and they have Christian's blood running through their veins. Talk about a vacation from paradise.

It's sad, and it probably sounds like we're abandoning her, but…Dimitri and I haven't seen our daughter since we dropped her off on her first day. Sure, we've been able to video chat a few times, and we've talked on the phone countless times, so we've had the chance to see her slowly – yet too quickly – grow up that way. But nothing compares to being able to wrap my daughter in a hug. The day I get to see my daughter in person, is the day I cry since Mason's funeral, I can almost guarantee it. I've been waiting to see her all grown up for almost 12 years. And I couldn't have hoped for that day to come any sooner.

It's now Domika's senior year. Which would make her 17-years-old. The same age I was when I met Dimitri. God, I hope she doesn't run off with the princess and get caught by a Guardian that's 7 years older than her and fall head-over-heels in love him, only to lose him several times before they can truly be happy with a daughter of their own. Lord, spare me…

It was a long car ride, but we finally caught the Academy in our sights. Lissa, Christian and their youngest daughter, Rhea , who was now a year and a half, waited anxiously in the back seat to see their children again. Dimitri was, of course, driving, and I had shot-gun. Sydney, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, and their new Guardian to replace Mason, Kyle Donnon, were in the car behind us. Of course there were about three other SUVs filled with Guardians accompanying us on this trip, what with the Queen visiting the school, but we hardly notice them anymore. They were shadows in a corner, just like they were supposed to be.

When we stepped through the doors, it was like I was walking through time (not literally referencing my daughter's powers to do so physically). I glanced at Dimitri with a wind smile. A look of amusement flashed in his eyes. Lissa walked with her head held high in her beautiful, long and red evening gown. Christian walked alongside her through the halls, dressed in a pair of slacks, nice dress shoes, and a sky blue dress shirt, the dark blue tie pulling his outfit together. In his arms was Rhea, dressed in a cute, pale pink fluffy dress with a flowering head band holding her wild black hair back. Dimitri and I were the only ones accompanying Lissa and Christian down the halls, having arrived from our assigned rooms slightly off schedule. I wore a pair of black slacks, black two inch heels, and a dark brown tank top under a light brown slightly flashy long sleeve top. Dimitri chose to be dressed head to toe in black, much to my dislike. But I was happy knowing I'm the only person here that knew what color his boxer shorts were…

We were to go straight to the dining hall reserved for Moroi visiting their kids, where we were to be properly welcomed by the staff. I'm not sure if Hans was still here, but I'm sure I'd have fun proving him wrong about me not being a good Guardian. Lissa mingled a little, commenting on how great one guest look, then turned to another to complement how great a Guardian someone else's son would be after hearing a forever long story about it.

Dimitri mingled ourselves, greeting past teachers and only friends Dimitri knew that were transferred here, just like he was. When he introduced me as his girlfriend and Lissa's Guardian, the other Guardian's eyes bugged out. But I couldn't tell if it was due to the fact that Dimitri and I were a couple, or if it was because of my reputation. I always get those two confused, because they were both almost a look of complete disbelief.

I was anxious for the party to be over, mainly because I wanted so badly to look for Domika, but also because I hated snobby parties like this. All I wanted was to see my daughter. Was that so much to ask. It did end after a few hours of…nothing. Just boring politics and glass of champagne or two. Dimitri was even man enough to snag a beer and tipped it back easily. God, it was hot when he did that. It's a good thing we'll be off duty a lot of the time here, mainly because there were plenty of Guardians to keep an eye on the Queen and the other royal families.

Lissa caught me by the arm when I went for another drink.

"Rose, save me!" she whispered harshly, pulling us both out a side door and into a small hallway.

I laughed, lazily leaning myself against the wall. "You should have known it would be this bad."

She groaned, smoothing out her gown. "I guess so. I'm just sick of these stuck up people telling me how perfect their son would be for 'the beautiful princess' and how great their daughter is and how she's in the same class as Mason." She groaned aloud again, leaning against the wall opposite of me. "I didn't bring my children into this world for their futures to be decided for them. I want them to make their own decisions, no matter who that person is that my daughter may marry someday. They don't even get a say in what happens in her life. I might for now, but it's her life. And as for Mason…" She sighed. "He's got too much of his father in him to worry about too much."

I rolled my eyes, thinking back at how rebellious Christian used to be back when we went to school here. "yeah. Mason should be okay on his own. He is only there years younger than Andy, but still up there on the girls radar I hear."

She looked up at me, eyes wide. Who told you that? Domika?"

I nodded, laughing at her expression. "Yeah, the last we talked a week ago." I sighed this time. "I've been waiting to see her for…I can't even remember how many years…" _11 years, 306 days, to be exact. Rounded to about 12 years. But who's counting?_

She put her hand on my shoulder. I looked back up at her, my eyes having wondered down to the ground at our shoes. "She's here somewhere, they both are. I miss Andy and Mason as much as you miss Domika, and I'm just as anxious to see them. I even miss the twins! Not that I don't love them deeply, but, let's face it, they're a handful. You would know from babysitting them so much." That was true. when they got fussy because they could be with Lissa when she was a meeting, Dimitri would always manage to promote me to babysitting and take them to another room and entertain them. God, love those little devil children…

I smiled. "At least I'm not the only parent wallowing in self-pity. Thanks, Liss."

She stood up from the wall, and I did the same. "What else are sister's for?"

Moments later, Dimitri found us and brought us back to the party. He knew something was up, and when we had a moment to talk, I told him how I couldn't wait to see Domika, and the anxiety that was no doubt radiating from my body was mostly due to that. He understood, of course. He always did.

The party was finally over, and I was free to go look for my daughter. Dimitri and I left Lissa and the others under Kyle's watch and walked hurriedly down the halls. They were empty, for the most part, but a few students were still wondering around, probably heading back to their rooms after a long day. When we didn't catch sight of her after a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, Dimitri suggested that we go to Alberta – I mean, Stan's office – and maybe see if we could find her room. The old geezer wasn't too happy that I in particular had returned to the academy – as sweet as I remember him – but still pointed us in the right direction.

I was in such a hurry, I think Dimitri was the only thing keeping me from running full sprint to Domika's room. He just chuckled and easily held me back with his equal amount of strength, barely keeping me from dragging him down the hallways. We turned one corner that had two Moroi girls whispering as soon as we passed them. Their eyes were on me at first, probably hearing rumors about my "death" and the fact that I went to school here too. Then their giggles and gazes were switched to Dimitri, who gave them a nod of acknowledgement as we passed. That only go the to giggle more. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised or frustrated that girls were still giggling and flaunting themselves over my Dimka, even if they were half his age.

Sensing my uneasy, Dimitri squeezed my hand and whispered low in my ear, "I only have eyes for you, Roza."

I smiled wide, feeling a little flutter in the pit of my stomach. Even after being together for so long, he still got to me in a way no one else did. (So did Christian, but that was in a more annoyed way.)

Finally, we came to the door that Hans directed us to. I was practically jumping with excitement. God, have I missed her. I should be against all rules and laws to separate a daughter from her mother for so long.

From down the hall, we heard our names being called out. Dimitri and I both turned to see a Guardian a vaguely recognized. I think he was a Guardian here when I was still a student. Dimitri's student. He was pretty tall, though my Russian still had a little bit of a height on him. He had blonde hair and watchful, hazel eyes – as vigilant as any other Guardian here.

We said our hellos and exchanged greetings, but my focus was somewhere else. All of my attention was on the Guardian passing by, but my heart was on Domika. And just as I was about to turn back to the door, I heard her voice.

"Mom? Dad?"

I turned around slowly, as if it was just the wind, and I didn't want to scare it away. The more she came into my vision, the more the smile on my face grew; the more my heart swelled with pride seeing how beautiful she was in person for the first time in a long time; and the more my need to hold her in my arms grew.

As tears pricked my eyes, I reached out with a shaky hand – trust me, that doesn't happen often – and touched her cheek, gently brushing away her dark brown hair. I saw her eyes swell with tears too, a smile as big as mine on her face, lighting up the hall.

"Domika…my little girl…" My voice cracked a little, making me sound so weak it was scary, but I didn't care. I missed her so much, I could have died then and there and I wouldn't have cared. I got to see my little girl all grown up.

Something flashed in her eyes. Something I wasn't sure how to react to. She seemed to have zoned out, her eyes unfocused and almost fogged over.

My smile dropped slightly. "Dom…? Is something wrong?"

As soon as she heard my voice again, she snapped out of it, that bright smile returning. She brought her own hand up to mine, covering it and giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's nothing to worry about, Mom. Let's just say I've seen things you have, and I couldn't be happier that you're here to tell me about them."

My brain was so fogged with joy that that I wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't matter. I had her here now, and I couldn't have been happier, just as she said.

She burst into tears and threw herself into my arms. I wrapped her tightly to me, never wanting to let her go too far away again. I knew it would hurt us both too much. I felt Dimitri behind me, waiting for his turn impatiently. I pulled away from Domika, wiping both of our tears and kissed her on the cheek.

I stepped aside slightly, still sniffling, and took Dimitri's hand, seriously worrying that I might fall over any minute now. He stepped up and reached the other hand up to tilt Domika's chin up, making her look him in the eyes. She sniffled, tears still freefalling. He wiped her tears and seemed to be studying her face, everything that she is since that last time her saw her in person.

Finally, he said, "Как твой русский, маленький?" His Russian was so beautiful, I had forgotten that he had taught her briefly while we video chatted from time to time.

Domika smiled wider and threw her arms around his neck, nearly having to jump to reach that height.

"Я скучал по тебе, папа," she said in perfect Russian. That's my girl.

Dimitri wrapped one arm her tightly around her, still holding mine in his other one. He squeezed it gently, obviously as overjoyed about this as I was. I squeezed his hand as well, and then wrapped my arms and the both of them. Dimitri wrapped his strong arm around my shoulders, pulling his two girls as close as he could.

Finally, we were a family again – we were _whole_ again. And nothing was going to make it any different.

Nothing.

**Well, how was it?**

**I'm sorry again about the very, very late update. I thought I could get a lot done during the holidays, but I was wrong, clearly. Anyway, it's up, and that's what counts, right?**

**It's been a blast, and I hope you've enjoyed everything that you've read so far. I'm looking forward to seeing all of you on the flip side in the next story.**

**THANKS FOR READING! R&R**

**-Aly**


	15. Author's Note: FYI

**Just an Author's Note.**

**I wanted to make sure those who are following this story know that the sequel is up. Well, the first chapter anyway. I'm working on the chapter number two as we speak, so hopefully that one will be up, too.**

**The next one will more than likely be mostly in Domika's POV, seeing as though she's much older now. Of course, there are going to be a few twist, just like in the other stories. So I hope you can keep up.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think, please?**

**-Aly**


End file.
